Perky Beautiful
by gatorgirl2008
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt?How will Nikki cope with this?Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona
1. Chapter 1

Title: Perky Beautiful  
Author: Gina and Ash  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/OC, Arizona/OC  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt?How will Nikki cope with this?Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

_Callie's POV_

Callie was shocked as she listened to Bailey and stared at the envelope in her hand.

_This is the last thing I wanted. _

_This is the last thing I wanted to hear._

I had to talk to Matthew about this testing his patience yet again thanks to my schedule. Emotional blackmailing is not the healthiest thing in the world but sometimes it's the only choice. I had to be understanding of his uncompromising schedule too.

I was supposed to be at the restaurant an hour ago. After 5 missed calls and 15 text messages from Matthew, I couldn't wait to get out of my scrubs and into my black cocktail dress. But yet again, there was always going to be something getting in the way.

"Bailey, I am not going…" I moved the envelope towards her and crossed my arms.

"Torres, this is not a compromise or a choice…" She looked me directly in the eye.

"It's Cohen, I am married remember?"

"You're still Torres to me." She replied.

"Listen, Bailey I have logged in more hours than any other surgeon here. I have attended numerous experimental trials and surgeries but I am not going to this conference." I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"I had to go the conference last year in Geneva! The others had to do the same… we need a representative from SGH to go. You are the candidate we all agreed on."

"Doesn't this need a form of agreement on my end?" I retaliated.

"All expenses are paid Torres. The hotel, the food, and hell Derek will probably help fund your trip around the Eiffel Tower…" She smiled.

"What did you say? Eiffel Tower??!" I was stunned.

"Yes, like croissants, Louvre, and couples who are illusionary in love. France, Torres." She handed the envelope back to me.

"I am in Seattle.. and I don't even have time to go to the zoo with Matt and you want me to go to France?!" I was shaking my head in disbelief. We can't even go around the states what more overseas.

"It is for 3 days. Believe me if I had a choice I would go but…"

"Bailey.. Please.. it's my anniversary with Matt and I promised him that I will make time for him… plus we don't even have time to have sex anymore!"

"Torres, save the bedroom talk please…" she rolled her eyes.

"Bailey, as much as I want to but I can't go to France…please understand." I was starting to leave when I heard a knock  
.

"Hey sweetheart…" I loved his eyes. The way he smiled and kissed made me forget most of our marital problems. I would tell him that I hated how he had to work long hours and how we should just start living a simple life. But I knew deep within he was in a cut throat world at work and mediocrity was not even word that existed in their dictionary or his.

"Matt, what are you doing here…" I kissed him back sweetly. He was holding two paper bags and a rose in the other hand.

"You know, I figured you weren't gonna make it… So, let's just celebrate it here." He smiled.

"I am so sorry…" I knew how awkward it must have been for him to wait at the restaurant that long.

"It's fine. We are used to this… Miranda, How are you?" He placed the paper bags on the table and handed me the rose then mouthed "I love you."

"Matt, um I am good. Yeah… we were just discussing matters… that need… to be discussed by the both of you." Bailey was formally leaving. My eyes went wide and my mouth curving into a shape begging her to stay and explain.

"Really, what matters?" He was facing me now.

I heard the door shut and I sighed in disappointment. I got up and locked the door because I knew he was not going to take this positively.

"They are sending me to a conference…for 3 days." I opened the envelope and pulled out the paper.

"Cal, that's fine." He replied.

"In..France." I saw his facial expression change.

"France?! Like the Francais…France?"

"I know, I tried telling them no but it's important. I mean they already bought my ticket and everything. I ju-"

"It's fine Cal." He didn't even bothering listening. He had already tuned me out.

I slowly sat on his lap between the empty space from the table and his leg. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt seduced by his cologne.

"I promise this is the last time…" I whispered as convincingly as possible.

"You always say that…" He wasn't looking at me. I could see his nostrils slightly flaring.

"Please… believe me. After this, we will do something …for us." I moved his face towards me and stared into those exquisite green eyes.

"Last time okay?" He finally gave in. _This charm always works._

"Promise." And pulled him into a deep kiss.

_Arizona's POV_

Hurrying up the steps of the brownstone on east forty third street, Arizona squinted her eyes against the fierce wind and the driving rain, which was turning rapidly into sleet. It whipped her face and tingled as it pricked at her eyes. She made a soft purring noise as if to urge herself on and then growled in frustration as she fought with the lock, her key refusing to turn. Finally the door gave and she fell into the warmth of the front hall. As soon as she entered she was blinded by a bundle of white fur jumping all over her.

"Hi my baby, mommy missed you so much today."

In response Mr. Jinx licked every part of her he could reach.

Arizona laughed at him her blue eyes dancing.

She was a girl of thousand contrasts, huge dancing eyes that took in everything in sudden contrast to the sensual fullness of her mouth, the narrow shoulders, the long graceful hands and the lean never ending legs. The sweetness of her voice was a contrast to the intelligent precision of her words.

The way Mr. Jinx was rubbing against her legs she immediately knew he was hungry. She saw that both his food and water bowls were empty. She quickly put some food and water in his bowls and headed to her bedroom to greet her girlfriend and change out of her wet clothes.

She entered her room to find Nicole cuddled up in bed with a big bowl of vanilla ice cream engrossed in watching America's Next Top Model

"Hey Babe…" I greeted her with a quick peck on the lips

"Babe you are dripping. Go change." she giggled.

Five minutes later I came out of the bathroom wearing my favorite boxers and John Hopkins sweatshirt. I immediately got into the warm blankets next to Nikki and tried to steal some of her ice cream.

"Hey…" she swatted my hand away playfully.

"Nikki did you feed Mr. Jinx?"

"Oops I knew I forgot something. It's the season finale of Next Top Model and I got a little wrapped up in it…" she answered a little embarassed. "Next time leave a note on the fridge and I'll try not to forget."

I was still a little upset that she hadn't taken care of Mr. Jinx but Nikki was cavalier in her attitude about a lot of things so I let it go. Plus I was too tired after a long day at the hospital to argue with her.

I then remembered about the conference and wanted to tell her before I drifted off to sleep.

I moved closer to Nikki and started peppering her face with soft kisses. She laughed in response and still tried to focus on the television.

I moved my attention to her jaw and placed open mouthed kisses across her jaw, neck and her sweet spot behind her ear. I could hear her moan and start to lose focus.

"Just 15 minutes of the show left baby. Then I'm all yours." she begged.

"So you prefer Tyra Banks over me?" I pouted.

"No baby, you are much cuter…" she kissed me on the tip of my nose.

"Nikki hun I have to tell you something…"

"What is it? Don't tell me you have a double shift at the hospital again!" she pouted.

"No the hospital has selected me to attend a medical conference for 3 days." I said a little wary of her reaction.

"Can't they send someone else? They are overworking you. You are always there!" she said turning the TV off in her annoyance.

"Babe, it's just for a few days. I'll be back before you even know it. I hate leaving you but it's a part of my job." I try to placate her.

She seems a bit mollified, "Where is it and when do you leave?"

"It's in Paris and I leave the day after tomorrow."

"But we have tickets to see Spamalot on Saturday. We have been planning that for months. It's too late to cancel…"

"I know babe but Brittany can go with you instead. I want you to have a good time and to make it up to you we'll plan a trip to Florida once I get back."

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise…" I kissed her tenderly.

"Okay you can go…" she sighed. "Wow Paris, you must take loads of pictures. Its' the city of love after all…" she sounded a little excited now.

I just laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

Before I knew it, I was already fast asleep in her arms.

_Callie's POV_

I was not in a good mood.

The flight from Seattle to New York had been late so I had to run to catch the flight to Paris. Once I safely found my seat I noticed a blonde sitting next to me.

"Bonsoir." She smiled at me.

I didn't exactly know how to react to something like this. I was going to kill Bailey for signing me up for this ridiculous trip. I settled in my seat and pushed my carry on beneath my seat.

"Um, hi... I don't know how to speak French sorry." I replied as politely as possible without a trace of obvious annoyance.

"Je ne parle par francais...That's the French translation." She said while looking at her book. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that her accent was not even close to a regular French person.

"Let's just... um.. stick to English." I said while figuring out the title of her book.

_**Common French Phrases - The American Guide. **_

_Great._

"Arizona Robbins..." her dimples were definitely an asset. I wouldn't be surprised if strangers gave in to those dimples in a heartbeat.

"Calliope Torres Cohen..." I awkwardly shook her extended hand.

"Enchanté." She replied in a perky manner.

"Um are you enchanted by this?" I replied in absolute confusion.

"It means... Nice to meet you." She giggled and continued to read her book.

_Great._

_I have to endure this for the whole flight?_

_I mean seriously. _

_Seriously? _

Why couldn't I be seated with a person who didn't seem to have the energy of a two year old?

I listened to her practicing her French on me in her perky voice for the next 30 minutes.

Though I was internally rolling my eyes I had managed to maintain a neutral expression.

After a while though, I lost my patience and couldn't stop myself from asking "Do you always talk this much?"

"Sometimes…" she giggled. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"I have a feeling you'll tell me anyway whatever my answer is so go ahead…"

"Flying makes me nervous. I feel like we are sitting in this huge tin box that can plunge to the ground at any moment. Talking distracts me from thinking about that."

I noticed she had a death grip on the arm rest.

The thought of her talking non-stop for the next six hours was giving me a headache. I wondered what to do?

Then it suddenly hit me.

I handed her my Ipod.

"Listening to music will relax you and it will be much more beneficial for both of us than the French lessons."

She accepted the Ipod with a huge smile that had her dimples on full display yet again. Inspite of myself, I reciprocated the smile.

_Those dimples are going to be the death of someone_.

I thought to myself.

Pleased with the sudden peace and quiet I opened the latest Dan Brown book and began to read.

Just as I was getting to the really intriguing part of the book I felt someone's head on my shoulder and heard a soft snoring sound.

I turned around to see Arizona with the Ipod still in her ear, fast asleep and had made her head comfortable on my shoulder and was holding on to my arm with her hand.

"Oh great... this is just great, first the French rambling now this… " I slowly mumbled to myself irritated.

I wasn't sure how to wake her up so I cleared my throat loudly.

Thankfully it worked and she woke up with a confused expression.

"So… um do you lean your head on any stranger's shoulder?" I deadpanned.

She then realized what had happened and turned red, "Uh....Umm. ...I didn't mean to…" she stuttered as cutely as possible.

"Its fine…" I replied chuckling a bit to myself at her embarrassed expression.

The rest of the flight passed smoothly with no more snoring and no more French lessons.

"Thanks…" She handed me my Ipod back. I took it and placed it in my pocket. I was ready to get out of the airplane and take a relaxing bath at the hotel before I headed to the conference I dreaded to attend.

"You're welcome… glad you enjoyed it."

"I did…" She smiled.

"Well I guess this is it… Nice to meet you … Montana.." I smiled.

"Arizona. Nice to meet you too Calliope."

"Sorry, I just.. got confused.." I replied embarrassed and grabbed my bag.

I absolutely loved the view Hotel Meurice provided of the city of Paris. I just stood there in awe and took everything in. I was in one of the most romantic cities in the world yet I am alone. I left three messages on Matthew's cell phone. I wasn't surprised when the receptionist told me he wasn't in his office. Never ending meetings or client visits. I got the voicemail from Bailey and called her back about my flight.

"Well at least the hotel is nice…" I said on the phone while looking out the window.

"Torres, it's for 3 days not 3 months. If the conference bores you to death, pretend that you need to go to the restroom and instead get some fresh air." She advised.

"Thanks Bailey.. I'll call you again. The room service is here…" I went to open the door.

I told them to place it close to the window where there was a mini dining room space. I honestly didn't understand what I ordered from the menu. All I knew it was chicken with some sort of a vegetable side dish.

"Merci." I uttered trying to sound as French as possible.

As I was about to close the door, I caught a glimpse of someone walk by that honestly caught me by surprise. I mean seriously? Out of all the people in the world, why am I bumping into her?

"This is either fate or you're stalking me?" I said as she was about to swipe her card to get in her room.

"Calliope!" She turned before entering her room.

"You were next to me in the plane and now you are 5 rooms away…I mean really?" I was shaking my head in disbelief.

She walked towards me and shook her head amused.

"Calliope, I did not choose this hotel. And this room, it was already reserved." She looked at me. Those blue eyes darkened as she slowly narrowed them to meet my eyes.

"Right…" my tone was bordering on sarcasm now.

"Yep…" she started to leave and walked towards her room.

She then turned and uttered "Calliope, you must think you are hot or something. Well maybe you are. Whatever.. but not that hot that I'd pursue you like a lovesick puppy till here.."

She flashed those dimples again and got inside her room leaving me standing there speechless.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Perky Beautiful  
Author: Gina and Ash  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/OC, Arizona/OC  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt?How will Nikki cope with this?Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N : Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter

Callie's POV

I was attending a medical conference after four years. I had been busy in becoming an orthopaedic attending at SGH and settling down in my marriage with Matthew and so never had the time to attend conferences.

Because of the jet lag I was already feeling tired on only my first day here and I was running late. I scurried around my room trying to find my notepad on which I jotted my notes on and some brochures before I headed for the conference.

I showered in record time and was downstairs in the dining room soon after that to have a quick breakfast. There was a delectable continental feast spread out but due to my time crunch I gulped down a glass of orange juice and grabbed a croissant before heading out.

As I entered the conference building I was in awe of its beauty. It looked more like a museum than a conference hall. There were beautiful paintings adorning the walls and intricate carvings on the ceiling.

There was a huge buzz around the entrance hall as medical professionals of different fields and nationalities were eagerly exchanges views with each other. For a minute I though I was in a United Nations convention.

I followed the signs to the hall holding the orthopaedic presentations and lectures and quickly entered as I didn't want to be late.

I was extremely glad when the talk about orthopaedic trauma, research and progress ended. It is not that I didn't enjoy it; I just wanted to get away from it because my brain could not absorb any more information. I think it's from the jet lag and/or the fact that I am in this country completely alone.

We were directed to a banquet hall where they were serving an assortment of Hors D'oeuvres and an impressive selection of desserts. I couldn't wait to try the Creme Brulee, Chocolate Mousse, and Chocolate Éclair. I obviously decided to visit that section first.

_God this tastes like heaven._

I was served a very light sparkling water which tasted very different than what I expected. At least it did not taste like the dry and dull stuff in Seattle. I was eating standing by a huge glass window that gave the most magnificent view of Paris. I noticed the tour boats in River Seine and the Ferris wheel to the right.

"Either this is some crazy coincidence or you are stalking me too." I turned around to see if it was clearly the familiar voice of Arizona. She was dressed in a pretty blue dress that showed off her legs but in a very elegant way. I couldn't help but smile.

"I came here for the Chocolate Éclairs… want some?" I extended my plate towards her.

"Nice…" She took a bite.

"Seriously, this is just weird…or fate.. or whatever." I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"I'd never thought you would be a doctor…" She took another one of my

Chocolate Éclairs.

"I can say the same…" I smiled.

"I work with children."

"I work with bones." I replied.

"Awesome, ortho right?"

"Yeah and you're a paediatrician?"

"A paediatric surgeon.. Big surgeries on little people kind of thing…" She was getting perkier with every bite of the Chocolate Éclair.

"So, are you in Paris alone?" I asked casually.

"Pretty much. These are _really_ good…" We were both now facing the window and I continued to admire the view. "How about you?" She nonchalantly asked.

"Yeah alone." I responded and then an idea came to my head, "Hey you know what? Since we are alone and we somehow keep bumping into each other… and you practically are like my hotel neighbour…Would you like to grab something to eat after this?... I am severely clueless about everything…" I waited patiently for her response to my ramble.

"Sure." She looked away from the window and replied directly looking at me.

"Great but I don't know any good places here…" I said.

"Don't worry… it will come to us." She flashed those dimples again.

"I have one more talk to go to and then we can meet here in an hour so. I can wait or whatever…" I needed to leave because the talk was going to start in 10 minutes.

"Sure Calliope. I will see you soon…" She smiled and I gave her my last Chocolate

Éclair.

Callie's POV

"So, how exactly did you find this place again?" I looked around with curiosity. The restaurant looked almost like museum with gaudy decorative art. The gold in the restaurant was almost painfully blinding for me. I read the ornamental sign on one of the walls "_Le Grand Vefour_". It certainly looks grand.

"I obviously didn't get this from the translation book I was reading…" We were being directed to our table.

"I mean seriously? I could've just settled for crepes or croissants or something…" I felt utterly confused reading the menu.

_Every damn thing is in French._

"One of the cardiologists at the convention recommended it. He said that we should at least experience fine dining once in Paris...and he says this is one of the places to definitely go to so." She flashed those dimples again.

I just nodded my head pretending to know what the hell I was about to order. I prayed that whatever it was going to be, I hoped that it wasn't exotic enough to throw me off.

"Do you want appetizers?" She asked without looking up from the menu.

"Um, let's just go straight to the main course…" now I was lost in translation with the French words.

"How about wine?" She closed her menu and waited for my response. I looked up and saw her smirking with her blue eyes shimmering with gold specks.

"Sure…" I replied without looking away from the menu.

I intently watched how she ordered because I knew imitation was the key. I didn't want to look unintelligent by asking her for help about food. I got the cue that it was my turn to order when she smiled and said "Vous avez choisi?

_Why is she testing me again?_

"You like teasing me with something I can't understand huh?" I grinned.

"Just giving you free lessons. I was asking, have you decided what you want to eat?"

I cleared my throat and made sure that I sounded as clear as possible because I didn't want to repeat these unfamiliar phrases again.

"Um…" I pointed at what I wanted on the menu and uttered, "S'il vous plait…"

The waiter scribbled down our order and slowly whispered the last thing I ordered,"Les Escargots sur champignons…"

"Calliope, are you sure about what you ordered?" She slowly tapped my hand on the table. The waiter excused himself and uttered something in English that still sounded to me like French.

"What? Oh yeah…" I tried sounding as confident as possible.

"I mean have you tried it before?..." She raised her eyebrows.

"Arizona, come on.. I know what I am doing here…"

"Well, you must be really daring to order that…"

"Oh yeah, I am a rockstar Arizona. You just don't know." I giggled nervously.

_I hope whatever it is that I ordered wasn't rabbit or eel. _

_I cannot bear to eat those._

Arizona's POV

I poured another glass of wine for myself while listening to Calliope talk about her life. We have been waiting for our food for the past 30 minutes and I didn't realize it till my phone vibrated and I saw both the time and the message from Nikki.

_Already fed . Hope you are okay. Miss you._

"Sorry about that, it was my…girlfriend." I saw Calliope's eyes widen a bit. I hope I didn't have to explain myself to her.

"That's interesting…"

"Huh?"

"I didn't expect that you know…you were…" She took a sip of her wine and smirked like I had just revealed the most fascinating thing in the world to her.

"A lesbian?"

"Well, yeah I just … maybe I am being judgemental with the whole thing. Bu-But I think it's … awesome." Now our conversation was taking an awkward turn.

"How's your girlfriend?" I teasingly asked.

"Wha- .. I am not..I mean" She took a sip and said "I am married…to a man."

"Calliope, I can see your wedding ring you know?" She smiled. "I was just joking around…"

Our food finally arrived and I couldn't be more excited. I was glad that I spoke to Dr. Christophe about how to order food and decipher the common foods in France during our lunch break at the conference. If I hadn't, I would've done exactly what Calliope did. Pretend that I knew what the heck I was doing. I ordered Pork Filet Mignon with Onions and a side of salad but what Calliope had ordered was far more interesting.

"Umm…" She stared at her plate.

"Is there something wrong?" I smiled while chewing.

"Umm… these are…." She looked shocked and dismayed.

"Snails…good ol' fashioned French snails." I tried to contain my laughter before she stabbed me with her fork.

"What the hell… I'll give it a shot.." She took a bite and made the weirdest facial expression after forcing herself to swallow it.

"Calliope, you don't have –"

"Nope, it's good… interesting…" She dug into the shell and took another bite. I knew she wasn't enjoying any of this. She was obviously washing it down with her wine.

"I thought you knew…" I looked

"Arizona, what did you think? That I knew it… I just – "

"I'm sorry I should've… told you.."

"It's not your fault…I should've asked"

I made a bite size slice of pork and extended my fork towards her "Here, take a bite.. if you like it… we can share.." I smiled.

"No..it's…"

"Calliope… please… just try it… you might just forget about your snails…"

"Fine..." She took a bite from my fork and genuinely reciprocated my smile.

"I knew you'd like it…we can share…" I was moving the plates out of the way.

"Arizona, you don't have to …"

"No it's fine. I am glad you like it. Mr Jinx loves pork too." I smiled thinking about my baby back home in New York.

"Uh who's Mr Jinx?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh he is my little baby. You want to see a picture?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure…" she nodded.

I took out my phone and showed her my favourite picture of Mr Jinx.

She burst out laughing.

"What's so funny" I asked confused.

"No…no….he's really cute but Mr Jinx….what kind of name is that?" she laughed.

"It's cute and it suits him…" I answered realizing I was pouting like a 5 year old.

"Calliope, Come on.. We still have to check this place out. We need to hurry up." And I took another bite of the most delicious pork I ever tasted.

Callie's POV

As we walked in to the _Esclave_ bar we noticed it was definitely busy tonight, packed to the hilt and just about nowhere to sit or stand. The club was filled with revellers and had techno music thumping loudly throughout the place. People were happily sharing drinks, good conversation and much laughter.

The place had a vibrant and modern décor with striking purple walls and bright strobe lights. The vibe of the club instantly made you feel alive and want you to let your hair down I didn't go out much as Matthew didn't like clubs so I found myself really soaking in the atmosphere I was currently experiencing.

"Wow this is a real nice place." I smiled at Arizona moving closer to her so that she could hear me talk over the loud music.

"The concierge at the hotel said it's one of the hottest night spots in Paris!" she grinned back.

"Calliope, you find us a table. I'll go get us some drinks. What will you have?"

"Tequila sunrise please" I smiled.

Arizona's POV

I was standing at the bar waiting for my turn to order when I noticed an attractive redhead approach me.

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle, puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire?" she asked.

She was looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat ready to be eaten. I felt instantly uncomfortable.

"No… merci it's fine." I replied as politely as possible.

"Ooh magnifique, you are American!" she laughed. She moved closer to me and I could smell copious amounts of alcohol on her breath. "You are looking very sexy tonight. Come on, just one drink please. I am Yvonne by the way…" she husked and I could feel her hand graze my right breast.

"Uh I am actually here with someone…" I replied feeling more uneasy by the second and sent petrified glances in Calliope's direction.

Callie's POV

I had managed to find us a table and was waiting for Arizona. As I was looking around the club curiously I noticed that something was definitely different. There was a lot of same sex mingling and making out going on everywhere I looked. I chuckled to myself. Unwittingly Arizona had led me to experience my first time in a gay bar.

It had been a while since Arizona had been gone and I was starting to wonder what was taking her so long. As I turned to look in the direction of the bar I spotted Arizona standing there with a redhead who was trying to hit on her. Seeing that I started laughing. After my laughter had reduced a bit I noticed Arizona was staring at me with a scared expression and a deer in the headlights look that clearly said "Save me please."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. After all she had shared her meal with me and saved me from eating yucky snails.

I got up with a shake of my head and started walking to the bar.

Arizona's POV

As I saw Calliope approaching she seemed like the Angel of Mercy to me and I released the breath I didn't even realize I had been holding.

"Hun is everything okay? What's taking you so long?" she smiled at me before putting her arm around my waist.

"I am sorry babe. The bar is super crowded and it's taking a long time to order…" I smiled back.

I noticed that the song playing now was Hips Don't Lie which was one of my favorites.

"Let's go dance Calliope!" I offered her my hand.

She took it and we headed to the dance floor after saying bye to Yvonne.

"Thanks so much for what you just did Calliope." I said genuinely grateful

"You are welcome but do we have to dance to this song??" she moaned

"Yes because I love that song!" I laughed.

Callie's POV

I let myself be led to the middle of the floor. Arizona pulled me to her in a quick movement. She smiled and placed her right hand on the small of my back. I placed my left hand on her stepped forward with her left foot and I stepped back with my right, rotating my hips seductively. She pulled her foot back to its original position and I leant into her smelling the mouth watering vanilla fragrance on her body. I followed Arizona as she moved us smoothly across the dance floor. Hips and thighs moved seductively.

I was in a bit of a shocked state right now. I loved salsa dancing, it is in my blood but I never expected Arizona to be such an amazing salsa dancer. The woman was surely full of surprises. It felt so invigorating to be dancing like this after a long time that I couldn't help but laugh with joy.

From the corner of our eye we could see Yvonne approaching us with a determined look on her face and Arizona leant in and whispered against my ear. "We have an audience."

I smirked "Well, let's give her a show then. Shall we?"

I smiled and briefly let go of Arizona's hand to step forward. I sway my hips seductively and raise my arms over my head then turn and she catches my hand. She pulls me back quickly. We hold for several seconds thighs and hips together. She stepped forward with her left foot then back, rocked on her right and broke to the side turning with me. Her hand moves across my shoulder and her other hand dropped to catch my right hand and she twirls me in place. Her hair whirls around her face and her dress billows and whirls around her hips. I smile and come back shaking my hips and slide my thigh between hers smoothly. She pulls her arm up just over my head and pushes me under then turns back pulls her arm back down and again steps forward with her left foot and me with my right.

"Time for the dip!" she says with a smirk. I smile and laugh as Arizona leads me around. She cross steps and places her hand on my back .I follow her lead and do a quick turn into a dip backwards, bending at my waist and letting my hair fall to the floor. She holds me perfectly, smiling and looking down at me as the song ends. Our eyes stay locked and she pulls me back up to her our faces close together. As I stare into her deep blue eyes I feel myself falling.

At that thought I snap back into reality and nervously laugh "Wow all that dancing sure worked up a thirst. Let's go get something to drink!"

The rest of the night was a blur of Tequila sunrises. Arizona was concerned that I might have had one too many but I reassured her I could hold my tequila.

Arizona POV

We arrived at the Hotel by 3 A.M. and as expected, Calliope was not in good shape. I had to literally keep her steady with my right arm while smiling and pretending everything was okay in front of everybody. We passed the lobby with the crystal chandeliers, antique bevelled mirror, and landscape paintings. The interior still took my breath away every time I looked at it. The mosaic floors, elaborate plaster and ceilings, hand-carved moldings were very gaudy yet elegant in their own way. It gave the hotel a very classic and antique look making it entirely distinctive.

"Um..Ca-Ca-Calliope… I am trying… to.. just hold on." Our walking wasn't anywhere near a straight line. I was glad we made it past the elevator and now were a couple of rooms away from Calliope's room.

"Mademoiselle, J'adore …. au revoir….Bonsoir!!" her speech was slurred and an octave higher than usual. I was glad we were the only ones in the hall. She was cutely spouting random gibberish.

"Calliope, I thought you didn't know French…" I replied. I was looking through her purse looking for her room card.

"Arizona, I am paying attention to you, you know…" She giggled and tripped on me. We both almost lost our balance thanks to her.

"Ca- Calliope… please try to …" I could smell the alcohol on her breath. I finally found her card and swiped it to get us into her room. It was almost identical to mine but hers was neater and mine was a tad bit messier.

"Arizonnaaaa, I had fun did you have fun?" She had a huge smile on her face. I helped her remove her shoes while she was on the bed.

"I did…" I replied and then she made a gag sound. "Wow.. wait… wait… hold it… hold it.." She had her arm on my shoulders and I helped her puke her heart out in the toilet. I had to look away to stop myself from puking.

_She puked again._

_And again._

"Calliope, Are you okay…?" I was holding her before she collapsed and then she puked on me.

"Oh…Arizona…damn.. I'm sorry." She looked smashed and passed out in my arms.

"Calliope, wait..not yet…" I tried lifting her off the ground with all the energy left in my body. I almost collapsed on the floor with her. I dragged her to bed with her arm around me while carrying half her body weight. God knows the degree of strength I had to have had in order to put her to bed.

_Damn my back is about to collapse. _

_Shit. I have to find a shirt._

I saw her suitcase and looked through it to find an oversized T-shirt. I went to the restroom and took off my blue dress. I washed my face and arms at the sink and instantly felt incredibly tired.

"Ari…Ari.." I heard her mumbling from the bed and I quickly put the T-shirt on.

"Yeah I am here…"I sat down by her side.

"Don't leave me…" She mumbled half awake.

"I won't…" I pulled the blankets up to cover her body. I picked up the phone and dialled the concierge requesting for some pain medication. I knew this won't be pretty for Calliope tomorrow morning.

I almost passed out in a sitting position when I heard the door knock.

"Merci…" I uttered and closed the door. I loved how prompt and accommodating their concierge service was in this hotel. He came up in a matter of minutes.

I placed the medication on the table next to the bed and lay down next to Calliope. I felt incredibly tired to even rationalize the entire situation.

_I will deal with this tomorrow._

And passed out.

Callie's POV

The sunlight softly illuminated the entire room. I opened my eyes gradually in an attempt to adjust them to the aching radiance in the room. I then realized something that almost startled me. My face was almost buried in her blonde hair. And my arm was unconsciously secured around her. Something I tend to do during the night to feel safe. There was hardly any space between us and I could feel her breathing on my skin. I didn't know whether to move my arm or body first. I knew this was wrong but it felt absolutely perfect.

_Shit. _

_My head is throbbing._

_What time is it?_

I slowly lifted my arms from her body and inched away towards the other side of the bed. It clearly looked neater and it was obvious that we occupied one side of the bed the entire night. I was careful with every step because I didn't want to wake her. And I wouldn't be surprised if I looked like the human version of hell.

I went inside the spacious restroom and locked it.

_Gosh what happened last night?_

I washed my face and realized that whatever toxin I drank didn't like me very much. I hadn't done anything this audacious since college or my pre-marital days. This situation felt new and bold at the same time.

"What the heck?" I saw Arizona's clothing on the other side of the sink.

_Uh oh._

I tried recalling the events of last night while I paced in the bathroom.

_We ate and then went to this ridiculous club._

I paced some more.

_I don't think we had sex, did we?_

I couldn't believe how this entire thing escalated into something out my control. I tried to contain whatever unpleasant thoughts in my head and promised to deal with this in a mature fashion. This was going to be one rude surprise. I slowly opened to the door of the restroom and made my way out.

"Calliope…" She was sitting on the bed with her wavy hair loosely gleaming in the light. It almost took my breath away.

"Arizona…" I was still.

_Why is she wearing my T-shirt only?_

"Bonjour!" She grabbed some pills from the side table and extended it towards me.

_She is perky even at this hour?_

"Good morning to you too. .." I slowly walked towards her.

"You should take this…that stuff you chugged last night will not only give you a major hangover but an equally painful headache…" I took the set of pills from her.

"Where did you get these?" I studied the pills in my hand.

"We have a concierge service you know…" Her blue eyes are incontestably piercing. I cannot succumb to this. Her presence is invigorating.

"Yeah…"

"Is something wrong?" Her energy slowly deflated.

"Well… you are only wearing my shirt." I replied.

"Excuse me?"

"We…were sexy salsa dancing … and we woke up in bed together.. and you have my shirt on."

"You puked on me Calliope." She said defending her action.

"And that is partially your fault Arizona…" I smirked at her.

"My fault?" Her blues eyes widened.

"If you just told me that stupid thing I ordered were some god knows exotic snails maybe..just maybe I wouldn't have been this much…poisoned." I didn't know if I was making any sense to her.

"I can't believe this…" She was starting to leave.

"I have a husband Arizona…" I whispered.

She stopped and turned to look at me.

"And I have a girlfriend Calliope…" She was dead serious now.

She walked towards me and I sensed her resentment immediately.

"What are you trying to imply Calliope?" She asked.

"Nothing…"

"Nothing? Are you sure? Maybe you assume that me being all nice and perky equates to me being flirtatious…"

"I didn't say that.." I almost regretted saying the things I did earlier.

"You don't have to say anything Calliope. You were dead drunk last night and I had to change my shirt because you puked on me. I was so tired that I instantly passed out right beside you, involuntarily. I didn't leave you... I didn't... I don't need a thank you but don't ever accuse me again. I can't believe you think I would take advantage of you just because you were drunk. I stayed with you last night because I felt. .." I was suddenly aware of the disappointment in her tone.

"Felt what?"

"Nothing, just forget it. I'll see you when I see you"

Before I could say anything to placate her or rationalize the situation…She was gone.

_Damn it._

_PLEASE REVIEW :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Perky Beautiful  
Author: Gina and Ash  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/OC, Arizona/OC  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt?How will Nikki cope with this?Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. You guys rock !!!!

Callie's POV

The hardest thing for me is to concentrate when I am having the worst headache of my life. I feel dehydrated despite the continuous sips of water I have been taking from my water bottle. I can handle the fatigue and drowsiness that I am feeling but I cannot seem to stand having this insatiable urge to keep drinking water.

_This is officially my hangover. _

This is the price I am paying for the alcohol I unconsciously drank without thinking of the poisonous effects afterwards. And now, all I can think about is apologizing to Arizona, for being the jerk that I was. I also realized that I didn't take the pills that Arizona had handed to me earlier.

_Great._

I was glad that I was seated close to the exit in the auditorium. At least I could listen to the lecture with my hand on my head while trying to jot some notes down on my note pad.

"… _beta alloy titanium a lower modulus of elasticity, enhanced erosion resistance, and accept biocompatibility when compared to established titanium alloys" _

I am trying to concentrate but I just can't. My letters don't look like they are supposed to. My I looks more like a J. The N looks more like a V.

I can barely see the notes of the presentation.

This is not working for me.

"…_recent biomaterials research has focused on β titanium alloys because processing variables can be controlled to produce selected results."_

I had to get up and do two things.

Pee

Look for Arizona.

Arizona's POV

"Dr. Krause, thank you for such an amazing lecture…" I said while walking out of the auditorium.

"You're welcome…" He replied courteously.

"Arizona Robbins…" I extended my hand. "I work in Paediatric surgery at New York Presbytarian.."

"Oh yes…." He smiled and shook my hand firmly. "I remember you…"

"Really from where…?" I was flattered. I can't recall ever seeing him until today.

"You lectured at the seminar I attended in New York last spring…" He replied. "Your lecture about tissue engineering and regenerative medicine was fascinating… especially about the nerve and muscle cells in children with cerebral palsy." He smiled and nodded his head appreciatively.

I was surprised that people even paid attention to that lecture.

"Thank you…" I said graciously and started to walk away.

"Arizona…" I stopped and turned around.

"Yes…" I replied.

"If you are not busy… I mean if you are alone in Paris… Perhaps we can talk about paediatrics and research over dinner?" He charmingly smiled and I saw his dark blue eyes glitter.

I walked over and couldn't believe he just asked me out on a date.

"Dr. Krause I am flattered…" I smiled back.

"Excellent…" I sensed the excitement in his voice.

"I mean, I am flattered by the invitation. But I am with someone here…. And I am betting on my money that she might invite me over for dinner later too…" I smiled back almost biting my lower lip.

"She huh?..." He replied with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Yes…and Thank you once again." I turned around and left before Calliope had the chance of finding me.

Callie's POV

I just finished taking a nice warm shower. I had to clear my head, thoughts, and all the junk that was permeating it. I had waited at the cafeteria earlier for her. For almost an hour. I hadn't eaten a chocolate éclair so slowly in my life. I even took the liberty to talk to the lady at the front desk about the people attending the Paediatric lectures. She informed me about the schedule of the lectures and it almost seemed like a labyrinth figuring everything out. I took the risk of waiting for her at the exit of the conference building. I studied some of the paintings to keep myself busy while keeping an eye out for Arizona. I still could not find her.

_What's taking her so long?_

I finally gave up on the idea of finding her at the conference and headed for the Hotel instead.

I hated how this made me feel, completely inept to be rational and mature about the entire situation. I knocked on Arizona's hotel door almost 15 times to be exact. I left messages at the reception like 5 times. I wouldn't be surprised if she thought this was outlandish and idiotic and I was some what of a stalker.

_I was running out of ideas._

I was on the brink of desperation.

_I am seriously running out of options._

I stared out the window of my hotel thinking about what had got into my mind that I accused her of hitting on me when it was obvious that it was me who had my arms around her. It was me who got drunk and she took on the responsibility of taking care of me. No questions asked.

I then tried to take a deep breath.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Think._

_Think._

An idea then struck me

_This is going to be interesting._

"Bonjour…" I uttered as politely as possible with the most endearing smile.

"Madame, Bonjour.. Comment ça va?" the concierge looked up from the table and smiled back.

"I am good, thank you for asking. I needed to ask.. something from you…" I continued to smile. I looked around to make sure none of the guests were paying attention to what was happening.

"Sure, Madam… what is it?" He replied with his thick French accent.

"Um.. you know Arizona Robbins… the blonde…super perky… room 502.." I hoped he knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Oui…Oui… Dr. Arizona Robbins…I know." I was surprised he knew that she was a doctor. I was glad he nodded in agreement.

"Have you perhaps seen her? Or did she mention where she was going?" I curiously asked.

"Madame, she left with the Taxi driver around 2 hours ago…" He informed nicely.

"Do you know exactly where she went?" I knew this information was private but I gave him another winning smile.

"Madame…" He cleared his throat. "I am sorry but information like that is kept confidential…" He continued nicely.

"Right…" I looked around to see if anybody was looking.

"I can give her your message if you want?" He kindly offered.

"Uh.. this is very important.. I need to know where she is. Matter of life and death." My smiled faded and I tried looking as serious as possible. I could see the expression of the concierge change too.

"Madame – "

"Her sister is giving birth!!" I yelled. He paused to stare at me in astonishment.

"The baby.. the baby it cannot breathe…and the operation…she needs help to decide!!" I acted as shocked as possible. I knew this was an extremely ridiculous step but I was tired of looking for her.

"Ma- Madame… wait.." He picked up the phone and uttered something in French.

"Thank you – I mean.. you know it's a baby boy and the cord.. it's just.." I was breathing heavily, almost nervous that I might burst out laughing. This acting was making me look eccentric.

"Oui..Merci…" He hung up and scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Madame, just give this information to the driver. He knows…" He still looked perplexed.

"Merci…" I took the paper and smiled.

_Mission__Accomplished._

Callie's POV

The Champ de Mars is a vast lawn area with wide walking paths crossing the lawns. The borders of the park are lined with a variety of trees and flowering shrubs and scattered throughout the park are beautiful flower beds. This was one huge public park to say the least.

_I felt lost. _

I looked at the paper and read what the concierge had scribbled.

_Southeast of the Garden of Champ de Mars. In front of the École Militaire_

I was confused because why would she want to see the Eiffel Tower in front of a Military school when she could directly go to the north end of the park and view it more closely and clearly.

The taxi driver finally stopped behind the bus and pointed to the right and uttered "Madame, Tour Eiffel" then pointed to the left and uttered "École Militaire".

I thanked him and immediately noticed the tourists and students in the park. I was standing on the pavement looking directly at the Eiffel tower wondering how many people dream of visiting this romantic city. It looked more amazing in reality than on the postcards that reproduced it.

I turned around and saw the École Militaire building that resembled a parliamentary building with flag of France situated high on one of the domes.

I started to walk towards it.

_I saw a Japanese couple taking pictures by one of the trees in the garden. _

_A student was listening to his Ipod and reading a book._

I just kept walking towards the building hoping to see Arizona.

_I noticed a photographer taking pictures of the building with the longest lens I had ever seen._

_A group of friends laughing while one of them utters something extremely fast in French._

And then I saw something extremely interesting.

There were columns erected vertically in the air and a glass structure with writings in between it. It looked like a memorial or testimony to something. I walked towards it and studied the writing.

_Nyeinjanyei_

_mir_

_der friede_

_paix_

_peace_

And then I saw her.

She was standing by one of the columns and reading what was inscribed on it. She looked very casual. She was wearing a denim jacket with her hair down. I saw the blue scarf draped loosely around her neck.

"Interesting place…" I said. Arizona turned around and definitely tried to contain her surprised expression.

"Calliope…" She managed to say.

"I would've never thought to find you in front of a military school by this…" I looked up at the columns confused what to call it.

"Monument to peace." She informed.

"Really?"

"Peace is written in 32 languages on 32 columns…" She smiled.

"Interesting, in front of a military school…" I said curiously.

"Correction, It is converted into a military museum. It has an outstanding collection of weaponry, uniforms and armour. Napolean Bonnaparte went there." She enthusiastically explained.

"Why so interested in the military? I mean people come to see Tour Eiffel and you are obviously not..." I said inquisitively.

"My grandfather, dad and brother…" She walked towards the next column. "My grand father was serving on a battleship when the Japanese bombed pearl harbour…" She said. "My father, Colonel Daniel Robbins served in the United States Marine Corps. and my brother…died in the Iraq war…" She looked at me.

"I am sorry…" That's all I managed to say.

"It's okay Calliope…" She replied.

"The battleship…" I said smiling.

"Huh?" She was confused now.

"The USS Arizona. The battleship…" She smiled back now. "Most people think you are named after a state but you were probably named after the battleship, Arizona." I said confidently.

"Not a lot of people know that you know. Not even my girlfriend…" She looked impressed.

"I know… I was an ass earlier and shouldn't have accused you…" I felt completely regretful.

"Shit happens." She simply replied.

"No, seriously. I say things out of impulsiveness.. before my brain can even register what my mouth just uttered …"

"Calliope…" She moved closer. "Like I said, shit happens… let it go." She smiled and I saw those damn dimples again.

"Thanks…" The only thing I could muster to say.

"You owe me…" She smirked.

"Anything you say…"

"I am hungry…" She pouted.

"Well, Arizona… I know a great place to satisfy any serious craving…" I smirked back.

Arizona's POV

"Calliope… this is crazy." I stared in awe at the wide array of desserts on our table. I didn't know which pastry to taste first.

"You were hungry…" She smiled while her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I was…. for beef with froie gras…lamb… chicken…" I was still in a state of disbelief.

"Eww, you eat froie gras? I can't stand that stuff…" She took a bite of the chocolate cake in front of her. We had approximately 7 different types of cakes and other intricate fruit pastries in front of us that looked just too pretty to eat.

"I love desserts don't get me wrong but this …. This is definitely hardcore." I couldn't help but smile. I took a bite from the strawberries and creme mousseline cake and instantly knew why we were here. This stuff melted like butter in your mouth.

"Arizona, I thought you were a dessert person? You ate most of my chocolate éclairs!" She said her mouth half full with the chocolate cake. "Try this and tell me what it tastes like…" She took her fork and sliced a bit of the small green cake with small strawberries on top and extended it towards me.

"They call this cake desire…" She smirked.

"Seriously?" I took a bite.

"It's interesting… … and light…sort of lemony…" I was savouring every bit in my mouth. "It seems to have a hint of.. pistachios …in it…." I loved how sweet yet pleasantly surprising it was. Every flavour blended in your mouth and the small strawberries made everything extra special.

"I won't be surprised if we suffer from hyperglycemia…"

"I am more worried about you being extremely perky..." She chuckled.

I gave her a sarcastic smile and she laughed at my expression.

"That fountain is beautiful…" I looked out of the window of our café and was mesmerized.

"Fountain of River Commerce and Navigation…" Calliope whispered while she looked out the window.

"Really?" I was amazed that she knew the name.

"You see those large semi-nude figures…" She pointed them out to me. "They represent Mediterranean Sea and the Atlantic Ocean ." I nodded my head impressed.

"And the other figures represent the industries of the sea, coral, fish, shells, and… I think pearls if I am not mistaken…" She was smiling now and ready to take a bite from the fruit tart.

"And you know this how?..." I took a sip of the latte.

" Arizona … come closer…" She whispered mischievously.

"Huh?" I replied half confused.

"Come closer…." She moved forward leaning towards the table.

"Um okay…" Our faces were a few inches apart.

She then lifted her hands off the table and ran her thumb on my upper lip.

_I was still._

"You had a milk mustache…" She was now laughing.

_Very funny I thought to myself._

"Calliope I am not five you know…" I couldn't help but smile.

"I know and about the fountain… It's Dan Brown's influence…" She said and then took a bite from the fruit tart again.

"Is it too sweet?" I curiously asked.

"The custard is almost..perfect… here take a bite…" she extended her fork towards me and she was absolutely correct.

"I am not a fruit tart person but this is good…" We both smiled.

" I mean if you still want your steak .. lamb.." She teased

"Calliope, this is perfect…" I finally admitted.

Calliope's POV

I researched this café on my phone through the wifi connection in my hotel room. I agreed now with most of the comments made on the page this café was listed on. Every pastry in this café was unquestionably worth your money and time. I wanted something different and heavenly to share with Arizona. I did not know if this would satisfy her hunger but I knew this would definitely satiate any sweet tooth craving.

"What happened? Are you full?" I was officially obsessed with this fruit tart. I cannot eat any other dessert past this one.

"No, I am taking a break…" She smiled.

"You can try this one… it's not too sweet…" I offered her the rest of my fruit tart.

"No.. it's okay…" She protested. "Okay fine…" She finally gave in.

She was eating it with the same satisfaction I was.

"You know there is a carousel somewhere here?..." I informed her.

"Really?" she sounded surprised that I knew about it.

"Yup, it's I think it's opposite the Eiffel tower…" I pulled out my phone. "I saved the name here… it's… by on the corner of the Pont d'Iéna and Quai Branly…" I said totally mispronouncing the last part.

"Pont d'Iéna and Quai Branly…" She corrected my pronunciation.

"Yeah yeah…" I teased.

"Sure, we can go later." She smiled.

I felt my phone vibrate.

**MATT CALLING…**

"Can you excuse me for a second?" I asked before accepting the call.

"Sure, you can just take it here…" She looked down and continued to eat the tart.

"Hey!"

"Yes babe, I miss you too…" I replied looking out of the window.

"My flight is tomorrow… 4 hours after the conference ends…" I looked at Arizona.

_I immediately noticed her face drop._

"Then who is going to pick me up?" I cannot believe Matt didn't even have time for this.

"That's fine Matt…okay… sure that's great." I was replying in response to the restaurant reservation he made for the both of us when I arrived in Seattle.

"Okay… yes babe… I love you too..." Arizona looked away and it suddenly felt awkward. I forgot about reality in her presence. Being with her almost felt like a fairytale.

"Is everything okay?" She warmly asked.

"It is…" I placed my phone inside by bag.

"So you are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah the orthopaedic conference ends tomorrow… how about you? I think the paediatric conference ends at the same time right?"

"Our conference is for 5 days Calliope…" She corrected.

"Oh…" I was surprised.

"We still have to attack three more cakes…" She suddenly changed the subject to make things light and fun again.

This was her asset - optimism and _joie de vivre._

Arizona's POV

I felt like Alice in Wonderland. As I stood staring at the _Carousel de Paris_with its colorful blinking lights I felt the energy and excitement of a little girl on a sugar rush.

In addition to being the City of Light, Paris is also the city of carousels. The carousel was spinning in a corner of the Champ de Mars, between a playground and a small refreshment stand. I had read in a history book that this carousel was built in 1913 but it was so beautiful and vibrant looking I had a hard time believing that.

As I saw the happy and screaming children on the various colored horses of the carousel merrily going round and round I felt the same thrill a child would feel when entering Disneyland for the first time. I couldn't help but have a huge grin on my face.

Callie chuckled at the huge smile on my face "You look happy…"

"I am. Ever since I can remember I have loved merry go rounds. Any time I go to an amusement park I would rather ride them than the roller coasters." I said bouncing on the heels of my feet.

"I love roller coasters. Such an adrenaline rush. The faster the better!" she sounded rather proud of herself.

"Yeah yeah I know you are a rockstar…" I teased and we both burst out laughing.

"Okay Miss Rockstar I am going to go buy us tickets" I said starting to walk towards the ticket stall.

I heard her starting to protest and cut her off, "It's fine Calliope. You took care of lunch so let me do this."

She nodded and we went to stand in the queue for tickets.

Callie's POV

After we had bought the tickets I suggested we pick up something from the refreshment stand before riding the carousel.

She showed her agreement to my suggestion by nodding her head enthusiastically with a twinkle in her eye.

Once we reached the stand we stood to the side for a little bit deciding what we wanted.

"How about popcorn?" I suggested.

"Great idea Calliope…" she squealed. "Eating popcorn is one of my favorite parts of going to the movies."

I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

"What else do you want?"

"Ice cream…" she said before giggling a little. "I have a sweet tooth…" she blushed.

"Yeah it's sweet just like the rest of you." I blurted without thinking.

_Get a grip Calliope Torres_

_Since when do you spout that much cheese?_

I ignored my internal scolding and asked, "What flavor?"

"Vanilla .It's my favorite flavor."

"Nice choice." I grinned "Figures since you also smell like vanilla."

She just smiled in response and ordered our refreshments while I wanted to kick myself. It was like my brain and mouth had lost all coordination and were on different planets or something.

As I watched Arizona inhale the smell of the buttered popcorn with a huge smile on her face I felt something like butterflies in my stomach.

Arizona's POV

I literally skipped the rest of the way to the carousel. Callie led us to two horses on the lower part of the carousel but I shook my head.

I took her hand and led her up the stairs to sit on the horses on the upper part of the carousel.

As the music started and the carousel started to spin I felt elated. We were on a carousel in the middle of Paris with popcorn and ice cream ……..what could be better?

I started to regale her with amusing stories of some of my patients and we were both laughing hard.

"Uh you have ice cream on your nose…" she suddenly said.

Callie's POV

When I saw the blob of ice cream on her nose I reached with my hand to rub it off but as I got closer I found myself lost in the twinkle of her blue eyes and I kissed the blob of ice cream of her nose.

My gaze dropped to her perfect lips which were pink like rose buds. I couldn't stop myself anymore and I pressed my lips to hers. The softness and sweetness of her lips against mine felt magical.

I felt her pushing me back and breaking the kiss.

"Um you didn't like it?" I asked feeling a little downcast and I could feel the pout forming.

"No……..no………..I did." she said before pressing her lips to mine again. As my hands crept into her blonde ringlets and we deepened the kiss I noticed she tasted of vanilla ice cream and something uniquely Arizona. It was an amazing combination and I never wanted this moment to end.

The spell was broken by the carousel coming to a stop and we pulled away slowly both of us a little breathless.

After getting of the carousel we decided to take a walk in the playground. We walked in silence for a while both of us seemingly lost in our thoughts. Though the silence wasn't necessarily uncomfortable it still freaked me out a little bit.

I loved the lights glowing by the trees. Everything was in perfect symmetry.

"So…" I said happy to break the silence.

"Calliope…let's forget about what happened. We got caught up in the moment that's all. Paris….the carousel…..the lights……..it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Oh…" I said unable to keep the hurt out of my voice.

Arizona's POV

When I saw the hurt radiate from her beautiful features I found myself wanting to tell her the truth inspite of knowing the confusion it would cause.

"Calliope I cannot deny I like you. I like you a lot but I don't want to be that person."

"What person?" she whispered.

"The person who causes trouble for you and Matt. You love Matt and you have a life with him. I don't want to come between that. You are married Calliope and I respect the fact that you are."

"You think I don't know that?" she yelled back "But…..I….just…." she tailed of.

"Let's just drop it Calliope. You leave tomorrow and you go back to your life…" I said.

"You can't kiss someone the day before you leave Calliope" I could feel my voice break and I started to walk away.

I felt a strong tug on my arm.

Callie's POV

As I saw Arizona start to walk away from me I felt a strange fear in my heart, I wasn't sure what I was feeling but I knew I couldn't let her walk away. I did what my heart told me to do and it felt right.

I caught her arm to stop her and pulled her towards me.

"I know…" I said before kissing her passionately. It was one of the most passionate and intense kisses I had ever experienced, it was like our tongues were dancing to the beat of our hearts.

"I know…" I whispered again before pulling her even closer.

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Perky Beautiful  
Author: Gina and Ash  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/OC, Arizona/OC  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt?How will Nikki cope with this?Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

**A/N: We apologize for the huge delay. Was out of the country so couldnt update. Next updates will be a lot quicker.**

Callie's POV

I am carrying my leather travel bag in one hand, her envelope in the other, and her smile in my heart. I am alone and unhappy going up the Terminal 1 escalator of Charles de Gaulle airport. My biggest challenge was finding my way to the Boarding area at Gate no. 44. It was easy to get lost in this airport because of it's circular design.

I was fascinated by the restaurants, bars and shops occupying the space of this terminal. I carefully read all the signs as I walked by different gates and boarding areas till I found the one I was looking for. My mind was involuntarily occupied with only one thought, _Arizona_.

She left early this morning before I could say goodbye. I left her a couple of messages at the receptionist and informed the concierge just in case the receptionist forgot. After my conference ended, I immediately headed to the paediatric conference but sadly found out that it would end an hour before my flight. I couldn't risk waiting because I would definitely miss my flight.

"Bonjour…" I handed her my boarding pass and passport.

"Bonjour Madame…" she took it politely and scanned it. She started typing on the computer and I looked out at beautiful glass architecture. The plane had already arrived. I saw a man driving the airline stair carrier towards the plane. I felt reality painfully kicking in.

"Madame, flight leaves in 40 minutes… "I took my boarding pass and passport then thanked her.

I took a seat on one of the brown leather chairs and placed my bag in front of me. I was in a state of confusion. I looked at the envelope in my hand and remembered when the receptionist gave it to me.

"Madame, Ms. Arizona Robbins left this for you." I took it almost tempted to open it.

"When did she give it?" I asked curiously.

"Before she left early this morning…" She replied.

I hated that she didn't bother waking me up or knocking the door of my room. I told her to do so before she leaves for the conference. I told her I wanted to talk to her before I left. I wanted to feel her presence one last time.

_I may never see her again. _

I breathed slowly and opened it carefully without damaging the envelope.

I pulled out the contents and just stared at it.

I was stunned.

_Now the pain slowly penetrated my chest._

It was a picture of the both of us. The picture I took while we passed the Eiffel tower at Champ de Mars. It was funny because I had to take it three times because the angles were a bit off because we had space between us.

_I cannot give in. _

_I cannot give in to this feeling._

I swallowed hard and tried fighting back my tears. I ran my fingers through my hair and felt the doubts about leaving almost immediately.

I flipped the picture and read it.

_I will always miss you Calliope._

_Love, Arizona._

Arizona's POV

Today was supposed to be the most fulfilling and interesting day of the conference for me. The two lectures today were the ones I had been most looking forward to. But I couldn't concentrate and assimilate a word they were saying because my mind was filled with thoughts of only one person………._Calliope Torres_.

During lunch break at the refreshment table in the conference hall I spotted some chocolate éclairs and served myself some but I couldn't eat them…..they brought back too many memories.

_Memories of eating eclairs from Calliopes plate._

_Laughing and joking with her._

_Excitedly planning where to go in the evening and just enjoying being with each other._

I didn't know why I feeling this way or maybe I knew but I didn't want to admit to myself but since Calliope had left I was feeling empty and alone. I felt as if there was a hole inside me and a piece of me was missing. She had managed to touch a part of me that had been closed off for so long. She had made me feel like I could tell her anything.

I had really wanted to see her before I left for the conference this morning like she had requested. I had even walked up to her room but I chickened out at the last moment. I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to her in person, I knew I wouldn't be able to see her walking away from me or bring myself to walk away from her.

I however did want to let her know she was special to me and that I would miss her so I left the picture of us for her with the concierge. It was a memory of the time we had shared and of the fact that we had enriched each others life even if it was for a short time. I hoped the picture would make her smile……._that smile_ which I adored so much.

As I looked out of the conference hall window at the sky I realized Calliopes flight must have taken off by now. I placed a hand on my heart and whispered with a sad smile….._Bon voyage Calliope…..Tu me manque_.

Matt's POV

I hate to admit this but Callie leaving for a couple of days had made things very easy for me, _especially_ at work. I didn't have to listen to the bickering or deal with problems because of the schedule conflict. I had the freedom to pass out in my office and wake up without someone questioning my intentions. Her absence definitely gave me the chance to concentrate more on my work and the firm instead of marital problems.

I took a quick shower and headed for my 10 A.M hearing at the firm with my senior associates and some important clients. Our room looked like a tropical storm had hit it. I'll grab my clothes up and send them to the dry cleaners before Callie's arrival. At least this way she won't lecture me about my deficiencies or nasty habits.

I stopped by Jason's deli and ordered enough to last me through the evening. This was going to be a serious and tense long day. I have to impress my associates with my defence and presentation. To say this was a cut throat environment is an understatement.

"She was right… you are a workaholic." I looked up with my mouth half full of the Mediterranean wrap I ordered but I still managed to give a courteous smile to Miranda Bailey.

"Miranda…hey.. join me…" I said and took another bite.

"No, I was heading –"

"Come on… join me…" I cut her in before she could complete her excuse.

She hesitated but took a seat.

"Here have some…" I took the other half of my Mediterranean wrap and placed it in front of her with the chips.

"Matt… you look extremely tense and busy. You have papers all over. All over. And you got some sauce on that one…" She pointed towards one of the papers.

"Oh shit…" I took a napkin and dabbed at it.

"I already ordered." She placed the paper bag on top of my papers.

"It's fraud. Corporate fraud. The type of fraud that makes you wanna jump out of the building. This case is important and I don't feel like even reviewing all this crap… I feel unprepared." I wiped my hands with a napkin.

"Matt.. I used to be like that. Surgery mattered on top of everything. And now, I am alone. a son. Single. " She said frankly.

"I thought you were dating Ben?" I smiled.

"Does your woman ever watch her mouth?" She retaliated.

"I wonder how long can my woman and I can last with all this shit." I closed my folder and took a sip of my apple juice.

"Matt. You can make it work. Please stop with the puppy dog eyes…" She annoyingly replied and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah we would make it work if you didn't send her to Paris. She said that she had to extend it to 5 days." I started placing my things inside my black leather brief case.

"5 days?" Miranda replied completely surprised.

"Miranda, Callie said she had to extend 5 days because of the conference. I didn't bother arguing. It always goes overboard…" I replied.

She looked like she was in deep thought.

"Miranda..Is everything okay? Is it something major?" I asked curiously.

"No, No.. Um.. yeah 5 days. I'll talk to her and – see how things are…" She was starting to get up.

"Thanks Miranda. You know how things are with us, mostly…complicated." I said tightening the knot on my black tie.

"I gotta head to the hospital. I have surgery in an hour. Good luck with the fraud…Corporate fraud." She said looking at me.

"I need all the luck" I smiled.

She picked up her brown paper bag and left.

Arizona's POV

As I walked towards the hotel after the conference had finished I noticed the usually bright and sunshine filled Parisian sky was grey and gloomy. I chuckled a bit at how nature was mimicking my mood. I had been unable to shake off the cobwebs of depression that had settled around me.

I then noticed the bright lights of Café de Flore on St. Germaine street. I decided to head in and sit there for a while. It definitely sounded more appealing than sitting alone wallowing in my hotel room.

As I walked in the well dressed waiter led me to the main room which was lavishly decorated with chandeliers, fancy wall hangings and expensive red couches. I however preferred to sit on the terrace and watch the beautiful view of Paris and the people passing by. The terrace of Café de flore was well known as many patrons such as Sartre and other French aristocrats had been frequent visitors here.

While sitting down at the table I heard laughter and squeals coming from the table next to mine. I turned around to find a blonde boy and girl with blue eyes tickling each other and fighting over a cup of hot chocolate. I instantly found myself teary eyed as the scene reminded me so much of Danny and I as kids. I was immediately flooded with memories of my brother and best friend.

_Maybe this café thing wasn't a good idea. Now I was feeling even worse than before_.

I was broken from my internal pity party by a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Hmm cafes seem to be our thing…" Callie grinned at me.

"Calliope" I gasped overcome with a myriad of emotions………surprise, relief, elation, joy. My mood had literally been turned on its head. I went from down in the dumps to rainbow bright just by seeing her face.

As I stared at her I was torn between laughing like a crazy person, hugging her or kissing the living daylights out of her. I found myself doing all three.

I pulled her into a tight hug and meshed our lips together passionately letting the kiss express the joy and relief I couldn't express with words.

Callie's POV

It felt so good to have her in my arms again and feel her lips on mine.

After a few blissful moments I pulled back and smirked "Well you certainly seem happy to see me Dr. Robbins."

The blush that colors her face is the most adorable thing I have seen.

"Calliope what are ….how are….what are you doing here? How did you find me?." Arizona cutely rambling on.

I placed a finger on her lip "Whoa there……slow down Ari. One question at a time." I laughed. "Also, not that I'm complaining but can you loosen your grip a little."

She blushed a little more at that and seemed to realize where we were. She removed her arms from around me and led me to sit down at the table.

"What would you like to eat? You must be starving." she asked considerately.

"I am actually but I want you to order for us. I ordered last time" I smiled.

Arizona's POV

I smiled back at Callie and called the waiter over. He was very helpful and friendly and a contradiction to the general consensus that French waiters were rude.

The omelettes and baguettes at this café were world renowned so they were an easy choice and I ordered a café noisette for Calliope and a chocolate chaud for myself.

"Café noisette." I heard her snort. "Then I insist on ordering a café perkiette for her." she grinned at the waiter.

He gave a confused smile and turned towards me for confirmation.

"Just bring what I ordered…" I smiled at him. He nodded and left.

"Calliope there is no such thing as a café perkiette…" I chuckled at her.

"You started it. You implied I am noisy by ordering a café noisette which I am sure doesn't exist either so I have full right to order a café perkiette for the perkiest person I know." she nodded indignantly.

"Calliope café noisette is coffee with hazelnut syrup added. You like sweet coffee so I ordered that for you…" I patiently explained.

"I knew that and I am sure a café perkiette exists as well…" she muttered to herself with a pout firmly in place.

I felt my heart melt into a puddle of goo at her adorable silliness.

Callie's POV

The omelettes and baguettes were delicious and I loved when Arizona would extend her baguette for me to take a bite.

Inspite of myself I had to admit the café noisette was delicious and exactly the kind of coffee I liked. Arizona could obviously read me well even after knowing me for such a short time.

After we had finished eating and were sitting back sated she again asked me what happened.

"I missed my flight..." I replied trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"How?" she looked surprised.

"Well I had just over an hour to reach the airport after the conference ended and we got stuck in a monstrous traffic jam. The traffic wouldn't budge for at least 45 minutes and by the time I reached the airport the flight had already taken off so I decided to return to the hotel. As I was looking at the cafes on the way back to the hotel I spotted you and so here I am..." I quickly explained hoping she wouldn't detect my nervousness.

"Did you tell Matt you missed your flight?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah I did." I muttered not really wanting to talk about Matt right now.

She seemed to pick up on that and thankfully changed the topic.

Arizona's POV

"So what do you want to do in the evening?" I asked changing the topic as I could sense Callie was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"How about we each pick one thing we want to do and then do both things?" she suggested.

I agreed instantly as it was a very good idea. "The concierge told me the Paris plage was open this month." I said excitedly.

"The artificial beach?" she asked

"Yep!" I nodded enthusiastically. "Can we go? I have always wanted to go there."

She nodded with an indulgent smile on her face.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked curiously

"Nuh uh, not telling you now. You'll find out in good time." she said with a naughty grin on her face before pecking me on the lips and pulling away with a chuckle when I tried to deepen it.

"Just so you know Calliope, you are a terrible liar and a tease…" I pouted.

"Maybe but I am also a terrific kisser. As you should know…" she smirked cockily.

"Calliope!!" I squealed my face going beet root red in embarrassment before I smacked her on the arm.

We both then burst into a fit of laughter.

_I didn't care if people stared because we were both laughing and kissing like idiots._

Callie's POV

It's surprising to finally say that I am enjoying Paris, _to the fullest_. I will explain this entire thing about extending my stay in Paris to Matt when I get back to Seattle. I need to focus on the present and worry about the future later. I knew I had to somehow face all of this when I get home but as for right now, I just need to enjoy this.

_The fact that I don't have any conference or lectures to attend today._

_The fact that I don't have any plans related to SGH or Shepherd._

_The fact that I can wake up and can order the most delicious hot chocolate to share with Arizona ._

I have 48 hours left in Paris .

Or 48 hours to be with her.

I went shopping at Forum des Halles to buy a bikini for the Paris Plage while Arizona was attending her final afternoon lecture. They say this mall was close to the Louvre and Central Pompidou. Many of the shops and boutiques are built underground. I figured that was the case because all I saw was a public park on the top area.

I finally found a simple bikini that hugged me in the right places. I loved the black triangle bikini top with a nice strap to tie around my neck. The cleavage exposure was not over the top but enough for a second glance. The low waist French knickers fit me perfectly and I loved how the color of the ties looked at the sides. I could adjust the height of the cut just in case I was in the mood to seduce someone.

I bought one last thing that I knew Arizona would not agree about. I used to do this in college all the time and tried it during early marital life, till my surgeries and schedule took over my life.

I was more excited to share it with Arizona but looking at the sceptical reaction on her face I immediately felt like it was a bad choice.

"You don't like it?" I pouted.

"Um, if you ask me… that's a bit daring and I am … doubtful about it." She picked it up and examined it.

"Well, it comes with knee, elbow, and palm guards." I pulled them out of the bag and showed them to her.

"Calliope roller blading in Paris was certainly not on the agenda…" She tried them on and almost lost balance.

"Wow… wait.." I grabbed her before she fell backwards onto the bed.

"Come on .. it's gonna be fun and I am here… I will be an excellent teacher." I smiled as I took off her rollerblades.

"Calliope.. you are definitely something…" She kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

"Let's get ready… the sun looks amazing."

Arizona's POV

I attended three lectures in our paediatric conference earlier. I was surprised that the lecture about Mechanical Ventilation in Children somehow managed to saturate my brain. I was still in disbelief about Callie somehow missing her flight. I probably won't muster the guts to ask her if she had purposely missed it. But I know deep within, she did.

I was very sceptical about the idea of rollerblading. The fact that I might end up falling flat on my face in front of someone I have a huge crush on. Or I might get a bruise or cut somewhere that I might regret about. I accepted to rollerblade not because I wanted to make Calliope happy but I also wanted to take a risk to learn something new. I haven't felt this adventurous with someone in a long time. And I know taking the risk with Calliope is _completely_ worth it.

"You're kidding right?" I loved how Calliope made that cute expression leaving her mouth half open.

"I am not…" I double checked everything in my bag and zipped it.

"So this beach is a temporary setup?" She clarified again.

"Calliope.. the Paris Plage… is where the banks of the Seine River is transformed into a beach temporarily. White sand is brought in, there are palm trees and umbrellas.. just like the real thing…" I happily informed.

"Arizona, are you sure you want to wear a bikini at a public place where people pass by? They are going to be staring at our skin Arizona. Our tanned skin." She was started to get cynical about the idea.

"It's not just us…" I said and grabbed my bag.

"How about the water? Do we bathe in that River?" It looked as though she didn't want to leave the edge of the bed.

"Calliope, no we are not going to swim in that River… we will enjoy the sun..the atmosphere…and the company.." I took her hand almost tugging at it. "And… I did not even argue with your rollerblade idea…" I interlaced my hand around hers.

"Oh I see how it goes…" She smiled teasingly. I pulled her arm signalling her to get off the bed.

"And they have a misting fountain just incase.. you can't handle the heat." I winked.

"Oh I can handle the heat…" She gave her bad ass smirk but I didn't know if I could handle seeing her in a bikini.

Calliope's POV

The taxi dropped us off at the "Traditional" Paris plage along the Seine River which ran from Pont Neuf to Pont de Sully. This was supposed to be the most traditional of the three Paris plage locations and was quite breathtaking. The sand looked smooth and well laid out, the parasols and beach chairs were extremely colourful, there were fountains and mini pools for people to cool of and boardwalk style cafes and snack bars lining the beach livened up the strip even more.

I heard Arizona squeal with excitement next to me and literally ran on to the beach.

I shook my head at her perkiness and quickly followed her.

As we reached a spot we liked on the beach we put our beach towels and our picnic basket down on the sand.

As I was looking down the beach I noticed many bikini clad bodies tanning themselves and then I chanced a look at across the road and I saw people rushing around in their business suits busy planning meetings on their blackberry's. It surely felt weird.

"Earth to Calliope!" Arizona snapped her fingers at me. I noticed she had stripped down to her navy blue bikini and I couldn't help but drool. She had an incredible figure. "You look as you have never been to the beach before…" she teased me for my bemused expression.

"Oh please!" I scoffed while taking of my clothes to reveal my black bikini. I could feel Arizona's eyes raking over my body and I was pleased to have left her speechless.

"I grew up in Miami, I am totally a beach baby. But it's a little weird to see bikinis on one side and business suits on the other side of the road." I explained.

She laughed at this and then batted her eyelashes at me "Wanna help me apply sun screen?"

I was unable to reply and just nodded my head vigorously; taking the sunscreen lotion from her and beginning to apply it all over her body.

_Her skin is so milky and smooth_

_I could touch her forever_

_Control yourself Torres, before someone has to hose you down. This is not the time for NC17 thoughts._

Arizona's POV

It felt incredible to have Calliope's hands all over my body. I was in heaven and had to bite my bottom lip hard to keep myself from moaning out loud. From the expression on her face she was obviously feeling it too and it felt good.

We were broken out of our trance by the sound of a child crying. Both Calliope and I turned around to see a little girl of around 5 sitting close to us with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was a beautiful child with rosy cheeks and it broke our hearts to see her upset.

I moved closer to her and gently asked her "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

She looked intently at me and then pointed towards a boy playing in the water "He broke my sand castle." she said with her bottom lip quivering.

Calliope sat down next to her "Aw that's ok sweetie. What's your name?"

"Danielle" she whimpered.

"Hey Danielle. I am Callie and she's Arizona. We'll help you build another sandcastle ok?"

She nodded with a watery smile.

We had great fun building the sand castle with Danielle who was now giggling with delight as Calliope and I tickled her. I could clearly see how much Calliope loved children just by observing her short interaction with Danielle. I loved the fact that she never gave up when the sand castle came tumbling down a couple of times. Her determination was definitely her strength.

"You are amazing with kids Calliope." I told her with a warm smile.

"I have always wanted kids." she said her eyes sparkling but that sparkle quickly faded "Matt doesn't seem to want them though. He doesn't even want to discuss the possibility…." she finished sadly.

"What about you? You seem to love them like crazy…" she asked curiously

"Well I like kids hence I went into pediatrics but honestly I have never given much thought to having my own. I have always been wrapped up in work and they are a big responsibility. I have seen the bad things that can happen and that's scary to consider while having your own child. I would probably be the most neurotic parent. Nikki never brought up the topic so I have honestly never thought whether I want children or not." I told her laying my deepest thoughts bare.

She nodded and we changed the topic. We wanted to just enjoy being together without being burdened by our past problems or our unsatisfying relationships back home.

Arizona POV

I am trying to recall if Nikki ever attempted to take the time to teach me something or if we ever tried to learn something exciting together.

As soon as she was accepted at the G.R. N'Namdi Gallery as one of main contributing artist, everything abruptly changed. It's not that we didn't have the time for each other; it's the fact that we stopped appreciating the small details in our relationship.

We stopped being spontaneous or taking intimate walks at Central park. I remember when we used to cook for each other and how she would always let me taste the sauce first before turning the stove off. She used to leave sweet notes in the car reminding me to take it slow or telling me how much she loved me. Now it's all predictable and everything feels like a routine.

"Okay.. Okay'' Calliope whispered. She was holding me from the back. She had her arms wrapped around my hips. The feeling of her skin next to mine was intoxicating.

"Calliope.. please don't let go I think I am going to fall…" When I tried balancing my left foot on the skates, my right would move to the side making me lose my balance again. Every time Calliope would feel me tilting towards the side she would slowly position me again. I officially felt like a 10 year old.

"Balance is the key…" I felt her breath on my ear.

"You sound like my high school P.E. teacher." I giggled.

I tried my very best to ignore the adolescent and pre-adolescent kids doing tricks with their skateboards at the small skate park towards our left. I was shocked how kids had the audacity to do tricks 10 ft in the air. The idea that I might crack my ribs and get the worse kind of fracture doing those tricks made me quiver with fear.

"Now…" Calliope took her right hand and slowly tapped my thigh. "Keep this leg straight… and then with your left leg try to push off to the side or forwards." She carefully explained.

_Oh God._

"Calliope please don't let go…" She moved towards the front and was holding both of hands.

"Try it slowly at first… I won't let go.." I felt the grip of my hands tightened in the palm of her hands.

_Her cleavage is seductively distracting._

_Focus Arizona._

_Focus._

I carefully put a little weight on my right foot and slowly pushed my left foot.

_Yay I am moving._

"Awesome… I won't let go…" Calliope was slowly walking backwards as I was moving forwards.

"How do I stop?" I asked curiously.

"There is a rubber stop at the heal… slowly put pressure there." She explained.

"Oh crap…" I almost tripped and now I was practically hugging Calliope.

"I said slowly…" She chuckled.

I instantly felt myself blush.

"Calliope.. I think this is…"

"Arizona, I am pretty patient…" She slowly situated me again. "Let's try again." She warmly smiled and it made me weak in the knees instantly.

I did the same thing she instructed me earlier and felt myself smoothly move. I slowly brought my skates together and gradually applied pressure at the back of my heel and felt my self stop, almost perfectly.

"I told you… you could do it…" Calliope was beaming with pride.

"We can try it again but when I am all ready …you could let go of my hand…" I confidently informed Calliope.

"Are you sure?" She was slowly moving backwards as I kept moving forward.

I felt my speed slowly increasing and slowly let go of Calliope's hand. She moved to the side and started pacing behind me.

_This feels incredible. _

_The balanced motion and the atmosphere. _

I loved how the cement gave me perfect friction without putting a lot of effort on my skates. I just needed to maintain the balance.

"Arizona!... not too fast… slow down a bit…" Calliope yelled behind me.

"I know, I am trying to slow down!" I yelled back.

The speed picked up faster than I had imagined. I kept my concentration on the balancing of my skates but I could feel that I was about to tilt sideways anytime.

"Arizona!... you need to brake! Use your heel…" I heard Calliope panting in the back.

_Ouch._

_Shit._

_Shit._

_This is gonna hurt._

I completely forgot about braking _slowly_.

I abruptly put the weight of my heel towards the back and instantly felt myself fall to the left.

"Ouch..Calliope…" I said through my breath.

"Damn… let me see…" Calliope was taking off my skates and I felt like a complete moron sitting the ground.

_Infront of everybody. _

_In Paris. _

_And worst, infront of Calliope._

"Ouch!!" I screamed and Calliope instantly removed her hand from my right ankle.

"It's a mild sprain…" She said looking carefully at my ankle.

"Great…" I said taking off my helmet.

"I am sorry…" Calliope whispered as she took of my knee pads.

"For what?"

"For this."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked inquisitively.

"Calliope, this is the most fun I had in ages. In ages. So, a mild sprain like this is totally worth it." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Really and plus… the best things happen _accidentally_." I added with a wink.

Callie's POV

"Bailey…Bailey…" I tried interrupting her because of the ridiculous ideas she was trying to discuss with me.

"Matt is not even bothering to ask why you extended your stay! And you didn't even bother telling me first? Was I supposed to find this out through osmosis?" I moved the phone away from my earlobe.

_Here she goes again._

I adjusted the gel ice pack beneath Arizona ankle. I was glad that the swelling had reduced significantly and she was able to put some weight on her right ankle.

"Is this better?" I whispered.

"It is…" She smiled. I gave her a small box of mille-feuille pastry I bought her. We had decided to watch a movie in her room and call it a day.

I took the initiative to shop at one of the grocery stores close to Hotel Meurice to buy some snacks for during our movie. I also bought her a box of chocolate éclairs and some chocolate filled croissants to satisfy her sweets craving and take her mind off her injured ankle.

"Bailey, I just wanted to have fun. It's Paris…the city of lights, love, and some serious, I mean serious tasting dessert…" I tried explaining.

"Are you in love with a man…some French man with an accent that makes you stupidly weak in your knees?" I instantly rolled my eyes at her statement.

"Bailey, I wanted to relax. Is that too much to ask? Do you remember me arguing when you call me 2 in the morning for surgery?" I sat by Arizona and handed her a bottle of Badoit sparkling water.

"Who is it…" She flirtatiously whispered in my left ear.

"My …um… boss…kinda." I smiled and bit my lower lip.

I adjusted the pillow at my back to make myself more comfortable on the bed. I felt Arizona lean slowly towards me and I moved to where her shoulders are in front of mine. She took one of the pillows and put it on top of my legs and placed the dessert box.

"Here take a bite…" I moved my face forward and took my bite of the mille-feuille pastry from her fingers.

"Torres. Please inform me when you get to Seattle." Bailey finally calmed down.

"Bailey I will. I know you miss me too much…" I chuckled and ended the call.

I slowly felt Arizona's hand on top of mine. I couldn't help but turn to look at her.

"Does it hurt? Your ankle." I asked and slowly turned my hand and interlaced my fingers around hers.

"Not much…" She leant her head back so that it touched my face.

"Good." I took her hand and slowly kissed it.

I tried concentrating during the movie. I was trying to read the subtitles as fast as I could since everything was in French.

I was paying more attention to this present moment. It felt almost surreal; I was floating in this realm of emotion that was pleasantly unknown. I loved how our fingers kept shifting position in each others hands. Every movement brought an extra bit of excitement and joy.

"The movie is not that bad.. I mean at least the subtitles are grammatically correct and all…" I smiled.

"Oh yeah…?" Arizona replied.

I slowly move my face closer to her ear… almost breathing in it.

"_Ahhhh….." _

_Thud._

_Thud._

"What the hell?!" I said loudly. I began to get up from the bed. Arizona looked equally stunned.

_"Oh oui, plus fort!"_

_"Oh oui, plus fort!"_

"That painting behind you is gonna fall if they don't stop banging against that wall." I warned. I placed my ears against the wall and I couldn't believe that the sex was that amazing.

"Calliope…" Arizona didn't know whether to laugh or be serious.

"_Vite__!"_

"_Vite!"_

"Don't they have rules for this kind of crap? That's…ju-just wild!" I laughed. I could've sworn I saw the painting move.

"Calliope, don't act like you haven't done it like that..you know.."Arizona teased.

"And how would you know?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Right…" She slowly moved away from the back of the bed.

"We should just move closer to the TV or something.." I slowly sat down next to her.

"Come here…" She pulled me in and slowly kissed me. She tasted like chocolate, literally.

"Ouch!!!!" I almost leapt away from the bed when she yelped in pain. I had accidentally hit her injured ankle with my foot

"I am sorry Arizona.. I-I didn't mean to.." I blushed in embarrassment at having hit her ankle.

"Are you normally this bad in bed?" She chuckled.

"I am a rock star anywhere and everywhere" I smirked cockily

"Really?"

"Really…"

"Prove it." She looked deeply into my eyes.

"Tomorrow Arizona, I will not only surprise you but rock your world." I winked.

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Perky Beautiful  
Author: Gina and Ash  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/OC, Arizona/OC  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt?How will Nikki cope with this?Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter.

Callie's POV

I just came out of the shower 15 minutes ago and realized that I needed to re-touch up my dark blue nail polish. I loved how it matched my scrubs at work and most of the clothes I wore. I had tried the red nail polish Matt suggested but I just couldn't bring myself to wear it the second time around. I felt like I just did it to please him, like many other things I do.

I left Ari's room early in the morning because I needed to finalize my last surprise for her. Actually, it was one of things I wrote that I needed to do this year. I have a list that I kept deep in my drawer at home. I tried sharing some of the things with Matt and he promised to help me with some of them but as usual it never happened. Or, it may never _ever_ happen.

I took out my favourite pair of jeans from the suitcase when I heard the phone ring again. This is probably the third time Arizona was calling me. First it was about her ankle feeling better and how she wanted to rollerblade again. Second was about some museum she wanted to visit.

"Ari, I will be right there…" I immediately said without saying hello.

"Callie, it's Matt." I was instantly surprised.

"Matt… hey…" I sat down on the bed.

"Ari huh? Was that short for umm… Arian? Ariel? Or Aaron.." He joked.

"Matt, it's short for Arizona. A friend of mine." I corrected.

"Oh okay. I kept calling you on your cell phone but it went to voicemail..like always." He said.

"Matt I can say the same to you too…" I checked the time. The breakfast will be here any minute.

" How's Paris?" He softly asked.

"Nice." Was all I managed to say.

"5 days in Paris and all I get from you is nice." I heard sounds from his laptop and drawer.

"I love the chocolate éclairs here…"

"Watch your weight.. that cocktail dress of yours it's gonna get tight." He laughed.

"Thanks for your advice and I know how much those six pack abs of yours matter to you." I rolled my eyes.

"You know though, I love you no matter what.." He softly whispered.

"Yes…"

"Callie.. I can't pick you up from the airport." He finally said.

"But why?" I quickly became annoyed.

"Because Callie baby, this project that I worked my ass on..they asked me to edit it again." He almost sounded irritated.

"Oh…"

"If you want, I can ask my assistant to pick you up…" He offered.

"Matt, I can manage…we can meet for dinner then?" I hopefully asked.

"I don't know yet."

"You know what? It's fine… we will work something out." I replied. I knew what he meant by his last statement. It usually meant that work comes first and wife comes second.

"Baby I jus.."

"Matt…It's fine." I interrupted.

"Thank you, I will call you again. These time zone thing is making me mad.. I love you…" He chuckled.

"Yeah…" I hung up and heard the knock on the door.

Nikki's POV

I was on my fourth cup of the coffee for the night but I still couldn't focus. I had a huge exhibit coming up at the gallery and the stress was causing my artistic abilities to suffer. For the last couple of hours I had been struggling to decide on the color scheme for one of the paintings.

Disgruntled with my lack of ability to focus I decided to call Arizona for help. Not only did she have good taste which would help me reach a decision, hearing her voice would definitely lift my mood.

She picked up on the fourth ring with a sleepy "Morning Calliope"

"Calliope……..who's that?" I trailed of curiously

"Nikki is everything ok? It's 3 AM in New York." she sounded confused.

"Everything's alright Arizona. I was just struggling with this art piece and I needed your help."

"Sure, tell me Nikki…" she sounded more awake now.

"I was trying to decide on a color scheme for a rustic woodland painting and I can't decide between green and brown…"

"I can't believe you are asking me for color scheme advice. Aren't you the girl who said my taste in colors was that of a 6 year old?" she teased.

"Ha ha ha very funny. In my defence you insisted on painting our room pink…" I chuckled.

"Well you insisted on having white walls. Luckily for me I took the day off from the hospital and spent the whole day on a ladder repainting them pink.." she giggled and we both burst out laughing at the fond memory from earlier on in our relationship.

"I miss you Arizona…" I sighed.

"I miss you too and go with the green."

"Thanks. So what are your plans for today?" I asked while stretching out my tired limbs.

"Day of from the conference so will probably go out sightseeing with my friend Calliope."

I don't know if I was imagining things but she was starting to sound a bit distant.

"Calliope…as in the Greek muse? Is she hot?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Nikki…Is there a problem?" she sounded cautious

"I don't know….I just imagined you in Paris working not going out sightseeing with hot girls with unique names." I said knowing I was sounding like a bit of a tool but I couldn't help but feel possessive about her.

"Nikki you are over reacting. It's just a day out with a friend. You need some sleep. I'll call you later ok?"

After we hung up the phone I felt uneasy at the little distance that had crept into our relationship. I vowed that once she got back we would take a trip together and reconnect.

Arizona's POV

I headed to the bathroom after talking to Nikki knowing I had to get ready as Calliope would be here soon.

As I scrubbed my face with my favourite strawberry face wash I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

_I am a good man in a storm and I hate being lied to but yet I am keeping the truth from Nikki._

_I sensed the jealousy and insecurity in her voice and I do feel bad for making her feel that way. My heart has a special place for Nikki but if I am honest our connection has faded…there are certain times when she doesn't get me at all. On the other hand there is Calliope…there is just something about her. She makes me feel safe and alive with just a look. I can completely be myself with her._

_The missing piece of the puzzle then strikes me…_

_I think I am falling in love with Calliope. _

I am broken out of my conversation with myself by the sound of the room door opening.

I come out of the bathroom to find Calliope standing there with a tray in her hand looking stunning in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a leather jacket. I am normally not the girl to stare at another girl's ass so blatantly but Calliope was looking so hot in those jeans I couldn't help but ogle her.

"Morning sunshine. Is there anyone else here?" she asked with a smirk which clearly let me know she had caught me checking her out

"Huh?"

"I heard you talking to someone in the bathroom. I can come back later if I am interrupting a secret rendezvous." she teased.

"No no no…..I was just giving myself a pep talk. And the only rendezvous I want to have is with you…" I said batting my eyelashes at her.

She placed the tray on the table and then placed her jacket next to it. "Good to know." she said before taking my hand and leading me towards the bed and she gently pushed me down onto it.

_Nice….obviously I'm not the only one who's turned on_

I shut my eyes in anticipation of feeling her perfect lips on mine when I felt her kneel next to the bed and gently feel up my ankle.

"You sure are quick Calliope Torres Cohen…" I giggled.

_Not that I'm complaining_

"Get your mind out of the gutter Ari. I am just checking your injured ankle." she chuckled.

_If people could die of mortification I was a definite goner._

"Well you promised to rock my world today so I just thought…." I babbled

"Patience Ari. Good things come to those who wait." she gave me a naughty grin.

I looked around the room in search of something to deflect my embarrassment and I spotted the tray again.

"What is that Calliope?" I asked curiously.

She uncovered the tray and brought it over. It contained the most delectable looking waffles, maple syrup and strawberry jam. "I brought you breakfast Ari. If you don't like it though I can get you donuts or something…."she cutely rambled.

"No…you are perfect…I mean this is perfect." I sighed so touched by her sweet gesture that I had tears in my eyes.

_You are perfect Calliope and I love you._

_Oops I hope I didn't say that out loud._

"How did you know waffles are my favourite breakfast food?" I smiled

"Uh I didn't. I love them for beakfast so I hoped you would too. Though at home I normally have cereal for breakfast." she grinned.

"Me too…" I grinned while making strawberry jam smiley's on our waffles. "Here you go…" I handed her one.

She burst out laughing at the smiley face

"What? My patients love them." I shrugged while munching on my waffle.

" are just super cute… super" she grinned.

"Don't mock the _super_ Calliope." I said trying to act offended she was mocking one of my favourite words.

Our silly mood continued throughout breakfast. Then Calliope pulled me up "You better go get ready for your surprise".

I enthusiastically headed to the bathroom for a shower. Before entering I called to Calliope "By the way I really love your dark blue nail polish".

I swear I heard her murmur "Thanks for getting me Ari".

Calliope's POV

"Madam Callie, you should take a look at this…" Fabien beamed. He was one of the concierges of Hotel Meurice and probably one of the most helpful and insightful person I've ever met. I loved how he was passionate about the local cuisine and places I should definitely try before leaving Paris.

After the movie last night with Arizona, I went down to the lobby to have a quick chat with him about one of my plans before leaving Paris. At first, he was completely sceptical because it felt unsafe and adventurous to him. I continued to explain about how much I researched about it and even had a map and GPS system on my phone ready. Our quick chat last night turned into an almost two hour conversation.

"Bonjour Madam, My name is Julien from Ad-Mo tours and rental service…" I shook his hand extremely excited. We were inside one of the admin offices in the parking lot. This is the place where Fabien told me he almost practically lived in. I saw about 5 flat screen security monitors and a small office space in the front. I took a seat on one of the couches in the office.

"Madam…This is liabitilty insurance. Very basic. Please read and keep one copy. And please sign here also." I took the clip board and insurance papers from him. I read the insurance coverage while Fabien was reading the agreement on the clipboard.

"Ou est la moto?" Fabien looked up from the clip board.

"Dans le parc de stationnement." Julien replied.

I took the clip board and reviewed the agreement. It talked about taxes, damages, and such. I signed it at the bottom of the page and handed the clipboard back to Julien.

"Madam Callie, I bring two helmets for you. We have 24 hour emergency roadside assistance and your deposit will be returned when it is back in good shape." Julien explained and handed me a company card.

"Yes, I know that. I will rent this for two days. Fabien will be the one to drop it off and he will get the deposit as well..." I informed him.

"Madam but you will lea-"

"Fabien, you can keep the deposit and you can use the bike for a day. You have been so great to Arizona and I." I smiled and slowly squeezed his arm.

"Je vous remercie de tout cœur." He sincerely replied.

"You're welcome…" I smiled.

"Madam… let's go out and see it." Julien got up and started walking out the door.

Matt has warned me unnecessarily at times. I admit that he has a point but then he practically wants me to live my life the way he does. The most adventurous thing we probably did was jet skiing or snorkelling. I don't even know if that counts as being "adventurous". I remember when I told him when I wanted to go sky diving and he immediately went off about broken bones and everything that can go wrong if the parachute fails as if I wasn't an orthopaedic surgeon.

"Oh là là…" I heard Fabien gasp.

"Oh my God…" I couldn't believe I would be driving this across the countryside of Paris in the next hour.

"Madam, here is the keys to your Harley. As requested by you, this is the 2010 Harley Fat Boy." Julien proudly showed the ride dressed in satin chrome and denim black.

"Thank you…" I slowly took the keys from him.

That right there was my dream ride.

This beast can glide through at 120 mph with Twin Cam 96B V-Twin engine and six-speed Cruise Drive transmission. Matt would definitely have a heart attack right now if he knew what I was planning to do with this. I couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on Fabien's face. He was squatting on the ground and gaping over the cylinder fins, satin-chrome engine and primary drive covers.

"How do I look?" I asked Fabien.

"Magnifique!" He beamed.

"It's the lowest seat ever made …in a Harley." I slowly adjusted myself in the seat and pictured Arizona behind me.

"Madam Callie, let's have a test drive…if you don't mind." Julien suggested and handed me the helmet.

"Sure.. we can test this bad boy right now." I put my helmet on and adjusted my leather jacket.

"Ok Madam, I will be riding with you and giving you suggestions." Julien wore his helmet and sat behind me.

"Madam Arizona will love this…." Fabien smiled.

"Yup, but she will freak first…" I couldn't help but laugh.

Arizona's POV

I literally skipped all the way to the lobby as I was anxious to see the surprise Calliope had planned. I saw her talking to Fabien by the exit door and I inquisitively walked towards them with a smile but what I saw there left me speechless.

_Completely speechless._

"Cal…Calliope ….Is that…Is that a Harley?" I stuttered

"See I told you…" Calliope muttered to Fabien who smiled.

"I'll leave you to handle this Madam Callie. I have some work…" Fabien told Calliope before making a quick exit.

"What's going on?" I asked still in a state of shock.

"This is phase 1 of the surprise…" Calliope cutely smiled. "I have always loved riding motorbikes. Trust me you'll have a great time and once you feel the adrenaline rush and the wind blowing across your face you'll be as addicted to this as I am." she explained excitedly.

My mind immediately thought back to the last time I had sat on a Harley.

_It was a few days before Danny was leaving for Iraq. I had gone home to spend time with him. One afternoon he borrowed his friends Harley and insisted on taking me for a ride. It was good fun riding with him, seeing the scenery and feeling the breeze across my face. A child unexpectedly almost came in front of us and Danny had to swerve to avoid hitting him. In the process he lost control and the bike fell. Fortunately Danny was fine but I fractured my leg._

My face fell as I recalled the memory of my brother.

Calliope noticed this and tried to reassure me, "Don't be nervous Ari. This is a very steady bike and I will ride slowly if you want."

"Calliope I don't think this is a good idea. Do you know how common bike accidents are in Paris? Can't we do something fun but safe like go to a museum?" I asked being ruled by my nervousness.

I saw her face fall at my words as if she was hurt that I didn't trust her with my safety. My heart constricted at her expression and I told her the story about when Danny had taken me out on a bike. I wanted her to understand why I was apprehensive about getting back on a bike.

She squeezed my hand, "It's okay Ari. I'll never force you to do anything."

"I just..ju-"

"Ari.. it's okay really… I will just ask Fabien to take care of it and we can go to the Louvre or castle here.." She tried concealing her disappointment but I saw right through it.

For some reason I thought back to when Calliope had taken me rollerblading. I had been so nervous about doing it but had ended up having the time of my life.

I couldn't help but question whether this was similar? That by freaking out and letting my old fears rule me I was missing out on the experience of a lifetime.

With Calliope by my side I felt like trying new things and taking risks.

"Let's do it…yeah… Let's do it!" I said with a resolute nod of my head.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked her face suddenly a lot happier.

"Yes." I took her hand and kissed it.

"Well you certainly took your time to come around." she teased. "And you are a tease…" she laughed.

"I am not the only one here…" I giggled endearingly.

"Wear this…" she handed me a helmet.

The helmet was huge for my head and dwarfed me. She burst out laughing at the sight.

"I look like a martian with this thing!" I pouted before taking it of.

"Don't worry. You look adorable as ever." she kissed the tip of my nose.

Calliope's POV

To say everything felt surreal and amazing was probably an understatement. I felt completely lost in this moment with Arizona. We were definitely in our own world.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Arizona asked for the 5th time.

"Doubting me isn't gonna help Ari..." I tried memorizing all the important signs Fabien had sketched on the paper.

"Can I take a look at your license?" Arizona requested.

"Um...sure..." I handed it to her.

"Okie lets get this show on the road" Arizona chirped obviously satisfied with my license. "just dont ride too fast ok"

"Alright Ari. Hold on tight" I said pulling the kickstand towards me and instantly loving the feel of her arms around my waist.

The ride at first wasn't as smooth as I wanted it to be. The vibration from the motorcyle still came as a surprise when I rolled on the throttle since the seat was low. I was getting used to the gears and breaking system of the Harley. I would feel Arizona's arms tense when I was going too fast or turning abruptly. I didn't realize how powerful the Harley could be when your tried accelerating or manuevering it through the traffic. Thank God for the quick crash course with Julien earlier.

After a few minutes of riding though I got used to both the working of the Harley as well as the enthusiastic Paris traffic. Riding in the Paris traffic definitely reminded you of a grand prix. We approached a traffic circle and the right lane appeared very crowded so I decided to keep to the left to avoid the rush. To my horror as we reached the end of the circle I noticed that only the vehicles in the right lane could exit and the rest of us were stuck riding around in circles till we could get into the lane on the right.

I heard Arizona chuckling loudly from behind me.

"Something funny Ari?" I was a little irked that she was amused at the fact that we took four rounds of the circle before we could exit.

"Didn't you read the traffic rules Calliope? It clearly says that you have to be in the right lane to exit at a traffic circle."

"You knew about this. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a little annoyed.

"You didn't ask?" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Very funny Smarty pants. Just for that no more kisses for you today." I smirked satisfied that I now had the upper hand in this conversation.

"What? Let's not get crazy now Calliope." she squeaked.

"Better get used to it Ari and don't try the pout. I am immune to it now." I chuckled.

"Meanie..." I heard Arizona mutter and I couldn't stop laughing.

We took a quick break at Marly-le- Roi for 15 minutes. The engine of the Harley was almost toasting my legs. I felt my back ache a little bit from my tense position. I made sure that Arizona did not notice any of this or she will advice otherwise about riding.

Marley-le-Roi was a small, beautiful, royal town by the countryside. We had a lovely time walking along the hilly cobblestone streets with the cool country side breeze blowing across our faces. The streets were lined with boutiques filled with handicrafts, local fabrics and antiques. It was great fun observing the art and culture of a small French town.

I was reviewing the directions of the location the manager sent me via E-mail. I asked Fabien to print it out and he was kind enough to provide a shortcut for us with a map.

"Okay we should be close.. from here to Fontainebleau exit ...around 15 minutes or so?" I asked Arizona.

"Yup and then from Fontainebleau take the A5 highway..." Arizona confirmed.

"Fabien said...there should be a sign.. Moret sur Loing..and we take the exit there..." I tried following and memorizing the names.

"Calliope.. I know this is the 3rd time I will be asking this...but what exactly are we doing there?" Arizona looked directly at me.

"Arizona, my answer is the same... You will know." I smiled.

"Calliope, as long as we are not jumping out of planes or getting tied and being tossed like fish baits..." Her tone was getting serious now.

"Ari that seriousness does not suit you..and no we are definitely not jumping out of planes. I promise you.." I smirked at her.

I checked the map one last time and folded it then placed it inside my leather jacket's pocket. I went to the motorcycle and checked how much fuel we had left. I then checked the oil plug by the right end of the frame crossbar just in front of the rear wheel.

"Arizona...we are ready to roll.." I said and adjusted myself on the seat again.

"Are we?" Her tone became flirtatious.

"Huh?" I was a little confused. She was standing in front of the motorcycle with her hand seductively trailing the handle bars.

"Ari...Arizona... let's .. uhm.." I tried looking for the right words.

"Hmmm you sound nervous Calliope. Do I make you nervous?" she purred.

I gulped as she sat astride the motorcycle in front of me facing me and pulled my face towards her.

"You seem to enjoy teasing me. Do you know how hot you look in your leather jacket riding this beast? I have been so turned on this whole time." She whispered in my ear before raking my ear lobe between her teeth.

"Uh huh..." I moaned as she started planting wet kisses across my jaw. She really was a tease and the devil.

"Now, Calliope what was that about no kisses for me today? Did you mean that?" she whispered as she started sucking on my pulse point.

"Ye....yes." I managed to blurt out. She was driving me crazy but I didn't want to cave that easily.

"Really?" she chuckled before kissing me behind my ear which was definitely my sweet spot.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I pulled Arizona into a deep kiss which was all passion, teeth and tongue. I couldn't help but moan at the unique sweet taste of Arizona, I was truly addicted to her sweetness.

I pushed her backwards so she was laying on the bike and started laying open mouthed kisses across her neck. I latched onto her pulse point and bit down and then soothed it with my tongue. Her moan which was a bit from pain but mostly of pleasure was music to my ears. I wanted to mark her as mine..........just as I was hers.

I gently pushed her jacket of her shoulders and ran my finger tips across her chest and the soft expanse of skin exposed between her shirt and jeans. Her skin was as soft and smooth as velvet and I was so engrossed in her touch that I literally jumped out of my skin when I felt the bike tilt.

"What was that?" I said abruptly sitting up.

"Ha ha ha that was us almost knocking over the bike because of our naughtiness..." she winked while getting up and putting her jacket on.

My heart swelled at her cuteness, "Ready to go now Ari?" I smiled.

"On one condition... We continue this where we are going." she batted her eyelashes.

"You'll have to beat me of with a bat." I said and we rode of with huge grins on both our faces.

Arizona's POV

Tomorrow at this hour I will probably be at the Charles de Gaulle airport alone and probably not ready to face my life back in New York.

_A life at work with everything that goes on in Peds._

_A life at home with Nikki._

_A life not knowing when I will be seeing Calliope again. _

_Ever again._

As these thoughts progressed through my mind, the tighter I clung onto Calliope. I didn't want to ever let go of her.

_I just found her.......I want to stay with her forever._

"We should be there any minute..." I heard Calliope say through her helmet.

I couldn't help but marvel at the area we were cruising through. We drove past apple orchards and cows, past fields of linen and wheat, and small pretty mansions. It felt like a completely different place in a different world.

I saw people walking their dogs, biking, tending to the cows, and almost no cars. The sun was radiant and I didn't see clouds in the sky that might ruin this perfect ride. I felt the bike slowing down and I saw Calliope reaching into her pocket.

"We are here?" I asked as I took off my helmet. I felt the small beads of sweat accumulated on my forehead.

"Yup..give me a second.." I saw her dial some numbers while looking at the paper. Calliope walked a couple steps away from me and started uttering something on her cell phone.

I could not for the life of me figure out where we were. I was facing a vast green farm land with trees scattered far apart like little specks. There was one huge grey dull looking grey barn building on the left side of the farm. There was a small crowd gathered outside the entrance of the building.

"Arizona... Can you believe this is the right location? We didn't even get lost! In France... how awesome is that?" Calliope was beaming.

"Where are we exactly?" I felt completely confused about where all this was going.

"You'll know..." Calliope said stretching her arms.

"Please don't tell me we are going to milk a cow?" I asked slightly bothered.

"What?...no..." Calliope laughed out loud.

"Let's go..." She took my hand and pulled me closer.

"Where?" I asked.

"There..." She pointed towards the small crowd.

Calliope's POV

The look of confusion and bewilderment on Arizona's face was priceless. It was so cute to literally see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to figure out where we were and what we were about to do. Just seeing her this way made this whole trip and all the planning that went into it worth it.

I had wanted to experience something new and adventurous with Arizona by my side and sky diving was number one on my list. I had spoken to Fabien about it but he told me that unfortunately sky diving wasn't a feasible option in Paris. He instead recommended that we go for a hot air balloon ride. I researched the idea online and found Moret sur Loing had the best hot air baloon rides.

Normally each balloon carried 7-8 people but I wanted a balloon just to ourselves so I booked a balloon just for the two of us. It cost me 800 euros but it was well worth it. I wanted to do something special with her and create another incredible memory of us.

"Hi Bonjour... I am Calliope...and this is.. um my friend Arizona." I extended my hand.

"Ah! Bonjour Madam...My name is Damien." He shook my hand and then did the same to Arizona who looked confused by the entire thing.

"Madam we received your payment online this morning, Merci beaucoup!...Are you sure that it's just the both of you?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah.. just the both of us..." Calliope smiled.

"Madam, we also have a pilot who will also ride with you. He will direct the balloon." He added.

"The what?" Arizona replied completely surprised.

"Madam...the balloon... the hot air balloon." He replied enthusiastically.

I tried to keep a positive face because Arizona's face almost went stern.

"Hot air balloon..." She whispered.

"Arizona.. it's gonna be fun... just the both of us." I took her hand and tried explaining.

"Calliope, did I not tell you about jumping out of planes..and -"

"We are in a basket Ari..a secure one..How bad can a balloon be?" I assured her.

"Calliope, please... this is..." Arizona looked nervous.

"Madam... this has already been paid for. We received the 800 euro payment already. This cannot be returned." Damien interrupted the both of us.

"800 euros?!" Arizona looked directly at me.

"Listen..." I pulled her aside. I didn't want Damien to be listening to any of this. "It's not about the money..the money can go to hell.. If you don't want it...we can just cruise around."

Arizona looked away and asked, "How about the ride?"

"As long as we are together, I am down for anything..." I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

Arizona looked like she was in deep thought.

"Hey..." I touched her face.

"Calliope... for you...I'll face it... I'll face my fear." She sighed.

"Arizona..have you heard that quote? One forgets the fear of heights when one cannot fall..." I said. "I won't let you fall Arizona..." I pulled her closer.

"I know...but I have already kinda fallen." She finally smiled.

Arizona's POV

This felt _**amazing. **_

Moral of the story: _trust Calliope's instincts and face your fears._

We were high up in the air in a colourful balloon and it felt incredibly liberating. I was wrapped in Calliope's arms and we were gazing at the beautiful countryside and castles down below.

I saw a herd of wild boar freely galloping towards the river.

"Look at that..." Calliope pointed.

"The deers..they look so cute.." I said.

"It's so beautiful..." Calliope whispered.

I reached down to find a picnic basket and bottle of champagne on the Hot Air Balloon basket floor. I picked them up and smiled.

"Madam, Is the flight okay?" The pilot asked as he pulled the lever and we slowly ascended higher.

"Yeah.. it's very smooth... Ari is it fine?" Calliope asked.

"Yes, it's not scary as I thought.." I replied confidently.

"Génial! .. You both.. very good looking couple." the pilot surprisingly commented.

"Uh..thanks..." Calliope gave me an awkward look.

"Yes.. very in love... I can tell…She must be the love of your life right?" He smiled.

We both looked at each other almost instantly and laughed.

"You think of everything don't you?" I grinned at Calliope.

"Yes I do but this is complimentary from the company." she smirked.

"Hmmm I still think you deserve credit and a reward." I told her before sweetly kissing her.

"Mmmm that's a good reward." she grinned.

"Thanks Calliope."

"Thanks for what Ari?" she looked confused.

"Thanks for making me face my fears. Thanks for exposing me to new things. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have experienced these once in a lifetime things so thanks." I told her with tears in my eyes.

"Ari did you know I was terrified of heights? When I was 8 I fell from a tree and broke my arm. Since then I have been scared of heights. So I always wanted to try a hot air balloon or sky diving to conquer my fears but Matt neither had the time nor the inclination to help me. However when I met you I felt this urge to conquer my fears. I wanted to experience these things with you so you have helped me face my fears too Ari..." she smiled.

I was so touched by her revelation that I pulled her into a tight hug and I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

She pulled away when she felt me crying.

"Ari.....what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Calliope, What if…I mean I just wish we had met each other earlier, I know initially we would have hated each other and argued because you stole my burger or dropped ketchup on my shirt but then this connection between us would have taken over…" I laughed through my sobs.

"We would have been great together....we would have stopped each other from being with the wrong people…we would be happy...." I broke down completely in her arms and I could see she was trying to hold her own tears back.

"We're gonna be...okay…I promise you." She finally replied hugging me tighter.

PLEASE REVIEW :D


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Perky Beautiful  
Author: **Gina** and **Ash**  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/OC, Arizona/OC  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt?How will Nikki cope with this?Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N : Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. They mean a lot :D

Calliope's POV

"Madam..." Fabien slowly whispered.

I was looking intently at my suitcase wondering why I was staring for it for the past 15 minutes.

"Madam Callie..." He repeated.

"Yes..." My eyes were still fixed on the same spot.

"Can I come in...?" He politely asked.

"Sure..."

"I love the bike but I must admit it is quite a machine...." He chuckled.

"Yeah...." I whispered.

After our hot air balloon ride yesterday I purposely stayed away from Arizona. I declined her dinner invitation and became instantly distant. I turned off the lights in my Hotel room and instructed Fabien to decline any messages and not give out any information related to me. I just honestly wanted to be alone.

"I didn't buy a souvenir..." I fought back my tears and looked at Fabien.

"Qu'est-ce tu entends comme ça?...." He replied.

"I am trying to say that I didn't buy a souvenir for Matt... my husband.." I cleared my throat.

"Husband?" His tone suddenly became a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Yeah like époux...someone you marry..." I clarified in French.

"Madam, I know what husband is. I thought you and Arizona..." He said.

"What?"

"I thought she was your girlfriend..." he replied.

"No..." I sighed.

"No wonder... She has been asking me about you and where are you? She was very worried about you"

"Yeah..." I got up and stuffed my passport into my leather travel bag.

"Madam.. please don't tell her..." He stood up and came closer.

"Tell her what?"

"She cried earlier... " He looked away.

"Fabien, Merci for your service. I am really grateful to have met an awesome person like you. I-I just can't deal with this right now." I picked up my bag and started to leave the room.

"Running away won't help." He adviced gravely.

"Staying isn't an option." I sharply responded.

Arizona's POV

Uncomfortable is one feeling Calliope and I had never shared till today. Even the silence between us before now had always been comfortable. But the 30 minute limousine ride from the hotel to Charles de Gaulle Airport could only be described as uncomfortable and awkward. Though she was smiling and making small talk I could easily sense she had retreated somewhere deep within herself.....somewhere where I couldn't follow her.

I had sensed her withdrawal since we returned from the hot air balloon ride. She claimed she had a headache and just wanted to sleep it off, but I knew something else was bothering her. I gave her space and let her be alone.......I realized I may have freaked her out a bit with my basically telling her I had fallen for her. I was a little surprised myself.....I was a person who listened to my head more often than not but with Calliope that goes out the window. To be honest I don't regret a word of what I told her........I wanted Calliope to know she was unique in my eyes and that I would cherish her forever.

Though I had decided to give Calliope her space, I couldn't control myself and kept asking Fabien how she was. Though he kindly assured me she was fine......I broke down again not able to hide my tears or pain from him. God I hadn't cried this much in years.

I was brought out of my reminiscing by the sight of Calliope removing a small hip flask from her jacket pocket and chugging the contents quickly.

"Calliope is that tequila?" I asked shocked and a little angry.

"Oh hey Arizona. Are you hungry? I can get you eclairs or something from the coffee shop" she calmly replied.

"That's not an answer to my question."

"Jeez calm down Arizona. I needed a little drink to help me sleep on the plane. Don't make a big deal out of nothing."

"Calliope dinking tequila before a flight is a bad idea. If you get sick I won't wipe the puke from your hair." I said frustrated.

"I am not asking you to. Now stop giving me the third degree and let's go see the duty free shops" she said before leading me towards the shops.

The Charles De Gaulle Airport Duty Free shop definitely lived up to the French tradition. It was grand and beautiful. I was looking around widely and became completely interested in the premium chocolates section while Calliope seemed to focus her attention on the men's cologne section.

She called me over "Hey Arizona, can you help me for a minute?"

"Sure what's up?" I smiled.

"I just love this cologne. I mean if he puts this one on after a shower......I would just love it and probably jump him." she laughed.

"I'm sorry......what?"

"I'm looking for a present for Matt. I wanted your opinion. What do you think of this cologne?"

I felt like she had knocked the wind out of me but I tried to put on my brave face.

"Calliope I think you picked the wrong one. This is a bit foul smelling almost like insect repellant."

"Well you didn't have a problem with my taste for the past couple of days. You seemed

to like it just fine." she volleyed back.

I felt pain like a dagger was twisting in my heart and I couldn't take it anymore.

I wordlessly placed the bottle back in her hands and walked towards the boarding gate.

Calliope's POV

I want to be numb that I don't want to feel my heart beating. I don't want to realize the extent of my love for her.

I don't want to love her like I do. I can't.

_I just can't. _

I have got to make myself hate her. I don't have a choice.

"Shit..." I cursed at myself.

I bought the cologne and placed it in my bag. I bought what she hated to make myself feel better because even if Arizona did hate it... I knew Matt would probably appreciate it.

_AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT FROM PARIS TO NEW YORK WILL LEAVE IN 5 MINUTES. PLEASE PROCEED TO GATE 58 IMMEDIATELY._

"Arizona wait..." I paced as fast as I could towards her.

I could've sworn I heard someone in French curse at me for almost tripping over their luggage in the boarding area.

"Arizona... wai - wait..." The alcohol made my vision a bit blurry.

"What?..." I saw her bright blue eyes deepen in pain.

"It was nice meeting you..." I extended my hand out. "Maybe..we will see each other again?".

Arizona looked at my hand and then looked at me. I stepped back to stop myself from wiping her tears.

"Yeah...." She turned around and left.

Calliope's POV

"Ma'am would you like –" The air stewardess offered the food from the flights first class menu.

"Um I-I am good.." I nonchalantly replied to hide the trace of alcohol in my breath.

"We have an array of desserts if you would like…" She offered.

"Thank you…I will request them if I-I get hungry or something…" I politely replied and looked away.

I received an E-mail from Bailey yesterday suggesting I take an extra day off to kill off the jet lag and shake off the vacation mode. She was more interested to know why exactly I took the extra two days to stay in Paris when I was clearly against this entire trip. I told her about the Hot air balloon ride minus the fact that I kissed Arizona and would've married her on the spot if I was not committed.

I slowly felt the alcohol kicking in my system. It was enough to penetrate my mind to comfort it and make me numb. Another bottle would've caused a repeat of the embarrassing moment in Hotel Meurice. I cannot let go of the twinge in my heart and I hope she knew how hard it was for me to push her away like I did.

"_Wait…Wait…" I was running in between small pathways through the streets._

"_You need to catch up Calliope…" She turned and gave me a wink._

"_That is not funny…" I ran fasr enough to grab her hand and pull her towards me._

"_You are such a tease…" She whispered._

"_Did I not tell you how amazingly …amazingly sexy you look in that dress of yours.." I whispered back._

"_Calliope… this is my date… meaning my rules." We were walking hand in hand._

"_Hey.. our date beneath the Eiffel Tower with red wine and baguettes was not that bad.." I became defensive. "Why are we by the Seine River…I am not in the mood for a fake beach scene again?"_

"_Calliope, it's late in the evening… "She giggled. _

"_I can see you in a bikini anytime…" I kissed her hand._

"_Let's go… it is ready to board.." Arizona walked faster pulling me along with her hand. I knew exactly where this was going, we were going on board a cruise to tour the Seine River._

"_We saw the Eiffel Tower during the day… but get ready to see the light show at night." She kissed me sweetly on my lips. I could've sworn I saw an old couple giving us odd looks. I really didn't care because I was on a honeymoon trip with the love of my life._

It was dark when I opened my eyes. This is the second time I dreamt of her. I dreamt of her last night and now I am dreaming of her again. Some passengers had their personalized mini lamps lit while others were fast asleep. The bitter taste of alcohol still lingered in my mouth. I squeezed my temples in an attempt to bring me back to a state of complete consciousness.

I looked over my shoulder cautiously and Arizona was awake. She was staring out of the window. A window that revealed nothing else but darkness and a dim reflection of herself. She was lost in her own world and I wondered if she ever dreamt of me…the way I did of her.

Arizona's POV

Yesterday night I had reserved an intimate table for two at Le Cinq, the 5 star restaurant located in the lobby of the prestigious Four Season George V hotel. This was not easy. You have to reserve a week before eating at this place but thanks to Fabien's persuasion and connections, I was able to reserve two seats.

The entire day I couldn't contain my excitement and anticipation to go on a date with Calliope again. I imagined myself eating an elegant 5 course French dinner while looking out at the Hotel's courtyard and garden with her. I'd be holding her hands and listening to every word she said about our trip or about... _**us. **_

I just didn't want to go on a date with her and enjoy the evening. I wanted it to be special. I wanted this night to be _our _night where I showed her my appreciation and love for everything she had done for me and everything she was to me.

Before Calliope callously turned me down, I wanted to give her something I bought especially for her at Dans tes rêves, a jewelry store by one of the side walk boutiques by Arc de Triomphe. It was a white gold necklace with a diamond encrusted heart shaped pendant. I knew it was extremely cheesy to be this romantic but it felt completely perfect to me.

As the plane was flying over the Atlantic ocean I was looking out of the window and remembering the wonderful memories I had shared with Calliope. But those good memories were getting clouded by the way she had treated me today. She had made every effort to avoid me and act as if we hadn't spent five incredible days together. It literally tore my heart apart when she asked for my help in selecting Matt's gift.......the thought of Calliope with someone else made me cringe.

I turned around to see what Calliope was doing and she was also staring out of the window with a vacant expression. It's then that I decided I was going to talk to her. Though she had made it perfectly clear she didn't want to talk to me and wanted to continue avoiding me I couldn't give up. I wouldn't let her run.......I needed to know what had changed in the last 24 hours, I had to know why she was acting as if we didn't matter.

"Penny for them…" I said as I sat down next to her.

"Arizona…" she sighed giving me a tense smile.

"Did I do something wrong Calliope?"

She looked down and refused to meet my eyes.

"Calliope, please look at me. I realize I may have said some really emotional things which made you uncomfortable....I get that but what I don't get is how you can act as if we are casual acquaintances? I wasn't alone in the incredible 5 days we spent in Paris.....you experienced every second of it with me. I know you can feel the connection we have... then how can you deny all of it? How can you pretend that what we have....what we shared together doesn't matter? What happened to the girl who missed her flight so that she could spend two extra days with me....the girl who spent one hour on the phone in my room hounding the airline just to be on the same flight as me..... Dammit answer me Calliope…"

She resumed looking out of the window with the same vacant expression.

I felt lost and defeated…I didn't know what else to say or how to get through to her.

Calliope's POV

"Daddy, I thought you were in L.A. for some important meeting? What are you doing calling me this early? It's 6 A.M….yeah... I just got out the plane.. Lo llamo luego Daddy.. yeah when I get home...Yup, I will be home by 2PM or so… " I ended the call and grabbed Arizona's leather traveling bag from the aircraft compartment.

"I can handle it myself..." She abruptly took her bag.

"Si supieras lo que yo siento por ti...." I whispered in Spanish because I knew she would never understand.

I hated the fact that I still had a 6 hour flight from New York to Seattle. I loathed it more because I knew it was 6 hours alone in a plane without Arizona and probably a lifetime of not seeing her anymore.

"Calliope..." Arizona grabbed my hand after we exited the arrival gate. She took my T-shirt out from her traveling bag and handed it to me.

"Why are you giving this back?" I asked defensively.

"It's yours...I meant to give it back at the Hotel...I wore it after you puked."

"I know.. I remember..._**everything**_." I just looked at the T-shirt.

"Calliope I know you don't want to discuss things with me but can you please just answer one question...."

"What?" I asked inspite of myself. I hated seeing the pain on her face....pain I had caused....inspite of my best intentions I had hurt her.

"Was I just....just an experiment....you know testing the waters....trying different cuisine....just wanted to experiment being with a girl kinda thing…"she stuttered in a shaky voice.

"What....how...how can you even think that?" I asked unable to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"What do you expect me to think Calliope huh?" I could see the anger and fire in her eyes. "You have treated me like crap all day and not even bothered to tell me what happened and why you are acting like this....." she started to walk of angrily.

"Ari....Ari...just wait....you are not an experiment ok. I.....I...love you....I do but we can't be together atleast for now. I know it's going to hurt like hell but we have to let go....so...so please for both our sakes just let me go…" I said my facade completely breaking. I couldn't let her think any longer that she meant nothing to me.

My thoughts were cut of by the feel of her lips meshing passionately with kiss between us embodied a myriad of emotions we were feeling....love....passion....longing ..regret. I didn't want to go away from her.....I wanted this feeling to last forever.

As she pulled away she looked deep in my eyes "I love you too Calliope....I love you so much…"

She then pulled out a jewelry box from her jacket pocket "Not exactly the time and place I had planned to give this to you but ....I want you to have this. This will always remind you that no matter what my heart is yours forever..."

As I looked at the beautiful heart pendant I was speechless....."Ari" I whispered.

"No...you don't have to say anything. Just promise me you'll let me know from time to time you are ok...don't be a stranger....you better go or you'll miss your flight." she kissed my cheek.

I nodded and we walked off in opposite directions but with our hearts in the same state...._broken beyond repair._

_PLEASE REVIEW :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Perky Beautiful  
Author: Gina and Ash  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/OC, Arizona/OC  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt?How will Nikki cope with this?Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter.

Arizona's POV

I found my bag in the crowded baggage claim area, walked outside and hailed a cab home. There was hardly any traffic at 7 in the morning and the sun shot gold streaks across the sky reflected in the windows of the skyscrapers that lined the view. As we crossed the bridge and headed south on East River Drive, I felt something within me stir. Though I was still feeling down hearted the feeling of being back in New York did lift my spirits.

"Been away long?" the friendly cab driver asked.

"I was gone for a week to Paris for a conference."

"Yeah I have heard Paris is great. But there ain't no place like New York." he laughed.

I couldn't help but smile back. Us New Yorkers were definitely a loyal breed: we loved our city inspite of the crime, overpopulation, pollution and myriad other failings.

All too soon the cab pulled up outside my building and I got out with my bags. I was hoping that Nikki wouldn't be at home because though I had missed her I wanted to be alone right now.

Throughout the cab ride and even now as I was climbing the stairs Callie was constantly in my thoughts. She had asked me to let go.....but I didn't know how to let her go nor did I want to.

As I opened the apartment door I didn't sense any movement inside. I was relieved at the prospect of some alone time. I was greeted by Mr. Jinx joyously jumping into my arms and immediately I felt better.

As I closed the apartment door the lights came on and I heard loud shouts of

_**WELCOME BACK**_

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Nikki and some of our friends were standing there laughing at the look of shock on my face because of the surprise party.

"Hey back!" Nikki welcomed me with a sweet kiss.

I know I should feel happy to be back but I was feeling anything but the emotions of having to part from Calliope and all that had happened in the last couple of days caught up with me and I collapsed to the floor crying.

Nikki knelt down next to me concerned "What's wrong Arizona?"

I tried to shrug it off, "Don't worry Nikki. I am just tired from such a long flight. I'm gonna go rest." I kissed her cheek and headed to my room. I let Mr. Jinx follow me because his company comforted me even in the worst of times.

I curled up into a fetal position on the bed and sobbed as if my heart was breaking which it was. I was absent mindedly stroking Mr. Jinx who was laying next to me with his head on my knee.

"I miss her....." I cried to him repeatedly.

Calliope's POV

I have a 7 A.M. shift tomorrow and judging by Bailey's email, I have 3 grueling back to back major surgeries and a couple of minor ones that I still need to update myself about. In short, this is going to be one of those 36 hour shift's that makes you wonder what hour of the day or what day of the week it is. I felt solace knowing the fact that I will have the house all to myself today to unpack and unwind before heading to the hospital with a complete account of what happened in Paris prepared for Bailey. I will probably tell her most of the things... minus my intimate trips with Arizona or our late night make out sessions.

I managed to find my keys deep inside the pockets of my purse and opened the door. The house felt the same as I left it. Quite and peaceful. I was surprised that Matt left the blinds open. He usually shuts them because he likes the living room darker than usual. I immediatly felt reality penetrate my core with sadness and recollection.

**"SUPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**"HAPPPPYYY ANNIIVVERRSARRYY!!"**

I stood there..._stunned_.

"What the hell is going on?" I silently said to myself.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There were around 15 people in the living including my dad. I saw Matt slowly walking towards me carrying a bouquet of roses. There were people holding up their champagne flutes and beaming at me. My dad looked the happiest out of all of them. He always expressed how lucky we both were to find one another. I would always laugh it off and tell him that it was Matt who said I was lucky to find him.

"Baby..." He whispered.

"Ma-Matt..." I was clueless on how to react.

He slowly knelt in front of me like the way he did in Aspen when he proposed to me on our skiing trip. The moment felt exactly like this...unplanned and shocking.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres Cohen, I know we are not perfect but we have done our best to make our marriage work for the past three years. The moment I saw you in those hideous blue scrubs of yours.. I knew you'd be the woman in my life forever. I love you Callie and would you take the honor to be my wife for many more anniversaries to come..." and slowly extended the flowers to me.

I took the flowers and hugged him. I didn't exactly know how to return his words because at this moment I instantly knew that I was completely different from the person he married 3 years ago.

Calliope's POV

"So, Landon looks at my draft and says this is ridiculous Matt... how were you able to do all of this?" Matt said as he rinsed out the last wine glass from the sink.

"Uh huh..."I tried my best to show interest. I was dead tired and had to pretend the entire party that I was having fun and now I had to listen to Matt talk about some encounter with his lead attorney. He was responsible for practically everything on their case and Matt needed to consult him on a daily basis.

"I told him... Landon you hired me for a reason. I do what I gotta do and this is my forte... He was very impressed baby you should've seen his face...I was on fire." Matt smiled as he wiped his hands from the kitchen towel.

"I bet he was..." I replied. If I dared to put my head down on the kitchen top, I would fall asleep in no time.

"Hey... you must be dead tired..you should rest.." Matt walked towards me and started intimately massaging my shoulders.

"Thanks Matt... I-I will just go and change..." I felt myself stiffen from his touch.

"Baby come here..." He pulled me closer to him as I tried walking away.

"Matt..." I gave him my "I am so damn exhausted" look.

"You know how much I missed you...missed everything.." He gave me a naughty smirk.

_Oh no._

"I need sleep Matt..." I managed to say when I felt his lips on neck. "I-I am exhausted..." I was both melting and resisting him.

"Yeah..uh....bad idea.." I felt his disappointment when he moved away. I knew this day was special for him and how hard he must've convinced the people at the law firm to give him an entire day off just for this.

"Wai...wait.."I grabbed his hand and kissed him on the lips. I immediately pulled away because I...saw... her smile.

"You sure..." He whispered. I felt both of his hands on the side of my body and was surprised at how easily he lifted me up and situated me on his hips.

"Yes..." I kissed him again and looked into his dark green eyes. He started walking towards our bedroom as he held me tightly while I was on his hips. Maybe if I give into this moment... I would forget her. I would feel like that person again before I met her. I would forget her taste or her touch. I needed to get her out of my system before it tore me apart into a person I have never known.

Arizona's POV

I was sitting at my favorite table at Mama's Cafe having lunch with Nikki. It was one of our favorite lunch spots not just because it was close to where both of us worked but they also served the best thin crust bacon and onion pizza....which was by far one of my favorites.

Nikki had just had a meeting with the gallery owner regarding their upcoming showing....she was excitedly telling me all the details about how it was going well and they were on schedule. I was happy that she was doing most of the talking ...........both because I was excited for her and also I wasn't feeling like talking about myself.

Unfortunately my fears came true rather quickly and Nikki changed the topic "So tell me about Paris....you must have had so much fun....I would have asked yesterday but you were so tired." she stroked my cheek.

I wasn't sure how to answer her so I went with "Yeah I had an interesting time."

"That's all? 5 days in one of the nicest cities in the world and that's all you have to say? Or is there something you are not telling me?" she winked.

"There's nothing more. I just had a few hectic days at the conference." I said feeling a fresh wave of pain as memories of Calliope hit me. I seriously hoped Nikki would change the topic so that I could try and act normal around her.

"Oh come on....you weren't at the conference all the time. How was your outing with what was her name…oh yeah Calliope?" she asked laughing.

The question knocked me so much that I ended up choking on my diet coke "It was fun.....she's a really nice girl." I sputtered.

I had never been so thankful for the sound of my pager… saved me in the nick of time.

"Sorry I got to go. It's a 911." I quickly kissed her and then started to leave.

I noticed her disappointed expression and felt bad "I'll cook you dinner tonight and then we'll talk some more."

She smiled in response and satisfied that she wasn't upset I left.

I walked at a brisk pace to the hospital my thoughts consumed with the Tay Sach's research I was hoping to play a leading role in. I had lost many of my favorite patients to the disease and finding a viable therapy for it was one of my biggest dreams....also throwing myself in research would keep my mind occupied and not day dreaming of Calliope all the time because I know for now I have to act like everything in my life is the same........_only difference is my heart is miles away in Seattle with Calliope and I don't know how to hide that anymore._

Callie's POV

I finally finished the charting the last piece of documentation for the day. The elderly patient it belonged to had a hip fracture because she fell down a few steps of stairs. This usually does not happen but because the patient had osteoporosis, she was susceptible to it. I had to be detailed with my charting because the nurses ready if a complication arises with the veins in her leg.

What people don't know about hip fractures is the fact it can actually heal without surgery. But the patient would be in bed for eight to 12 weeks. I did not recommend this to her because this option would have a greater risk of creating serious complications than the surgery required to fix a broken hip.

"Please inform me when the physical therapist arrives for his shift later…I would like to talk to him before the patient starts her rehabilitation process…" I handed the nurse the chart and saw bailey walking towards me.

"Oh God not right now…" I whispered to myself.

"Excuse me…" the nurse asked confused.

"Oh um nothing…" I started to walk away.

"I will page you when I start the breathing exercises too…" She informed loudly.

I gave her thumbs up while I walked towards the supplies closet to get away from Bailey.

"Torres are we playing hide and seek?" Bailey sounded irritated as she closed the door.

_Damn it._

"Huh?" I randomly grabbed two items from the tray.

"Don't pretend…" She replied.

"Bailey.. I was busy.. I am busy…" I showed her the supplies in my hand.

"Yes, you are holding an infusion set…" she smirked.

"Yeah.. yeah.." I replied while randomly looking at other materials.

"Pediatric infusion set…when have you started doing that?" Bailey laughed.

"I just.. had a patient… with complications.. and –" I tried explaining without making sense.

"Torres, are you sure you are not having post vacation syndrome?" She asked.

"Mee…oh no.." I tried to sound as confident as possible.

"How was Paris?" She finally asked. I knew she was going to get to the bottom of my conference extension. Bailey knew everything. I mean _everything_. She can easily detect the change in my tone or the meaning behind my words. I needed to keep my answers as brief as possible.

"Fine." I instantly replied.

"Fine?" She sarcastically repeated.

"Yeah.."

"Torres, you extended your stay when you were so eager to return. When I call, some French lady says you are not around and will take my message. And now, all I get is fine?" Bailey was not buying any of this.

"Bailey, what do you want to hear? I had a nice time. Roamed around. Scenery was nice. Eiffel looked exactly like it does on a postcard… just that…" I shrugged.

"Torres, you sure everything is fine? You have been acting really distant and weird the whole day. I thought you would tell me about all the fine French things but …"

"Bailey, I am just tired…and busy…" I reiterated my point that I made earlier.

"Fine Torres, I'll see you tomorrow…" She started to leave.

"I had a great time." I simply stated.

"Uh huh.." Bailey replied.

"I can't forget it Bailey. I mean is that normal? I cannot forget it. I just can't." I felt the tears building in my eyes.

"Torres, It's the city of Love or whatever..it's meant to be that way." Bailed reacted.

"No Bailey, this is different. It's not just magical.. it's just…" I looked away and wiped my tears.

"Torres, I haven't been to Paris so I –" Bailey tried explaining.

"It felt right. Everything. And worse thing is, I cannot fight that feeling. Seattle cannot replace it. _Everything_ in Seattle cannot replace it…" I returned the random materials and started to walk towards the door to leave.

"Torres, Are we still talking about Paris or someone else?" Bailed asked as I opened the door.

"Bailey, you know when something is so right and you can't fight it. I am talking about that." I replied.

"Now, I am confused." She frowned.

"Same here…" I whispered and walked away.

Arizona's POV

For the next few hours I worked relentlessly on my gene therapy research and I had a look of victory on my face as some of the initial results looked very encouraging. But I knew I couldn't let myself get too excited.....this was just the first step in a very long journey that lay ahead. I was slowly brought out of my thoughts by the delectable aroma of a caramel mocha.

"Time for some coffee Dr. Robbins" said Rachel with a friendly smile. She was my best friend cum the OB/GYN attending. We had been best friends since med school and she was one of the reasons I loved working at this hospital.

"Thanks Rach. You are a life saver. I really needed this." I took the coffee from her with a grateful smile.

"No problem Zony. In return for coffee you owe me some torrid details about Paris. So spill......how was it?" she sat down with an eager smile.

"The conference was amazing. We learnt a lot about some new techniques which could be beneficial in our parent care so I am definitely happy I attended."

"That's great Zony. But tell me more about what activities you got upto after the conference" she teased.

My mind was immediately flooded with thoughts of Calliope…her laugh, her beautiful smile, her lips which I loved kissing, her in a bikini. I had to blink hard to stop the tears from flowing.

"Uh.....I just did the normal touristy things you know. The Eiffel tower, the carousel, a couple of clubs, some fancy restaraunts." I hoped Rachel would not notice my expression and be satisfied with my answer.

"Oh yeah the carousel is so romantic. David and I went to Paris on our honeymoon and it was so perfect." she sighed.

Unbidden thoughts of Calliope walking towards me in a white dress and us frolicking in Paris on our honeymoon crept into my mind and I couldn't stop the tears that leaked from my eyes and flowed down my cheeks.

Rachel noticed the change in me and instantly came over to where I was standing.

"Something happened in Paris didn't it? You have been distracted and pre-occupied since you got back. You can talk to me."

"Everything's fine. I am just tired"

"You are a terriible liar... We have been best friends for ten years, I know you. So please tell me what's wrong?" she pleaded.

"I met someone" I blurted relieved that I could maybe share the pain I was feeling with someone.

"She was just so amazing....I know it sounds cheesy and corny but she truly changed my life. We just had this connection…she truly saw me and she made me want to be the Arizona I was before Danny's death....the Arizona who could do anything. I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with her…it was just so right." I said before breaking down in Rachel's arms.

I eventually calmed down with her rubbing my back and I looked up to see her shocked expression but I could make out from her eyes she wasn't judging me.

"Wow Zony that's a lot to do you want to do?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"You have to talk to Nikki about this."she said with a concerned look."She deserves to know....it's not fair to keep stringing her along if you have doubts."

"I know." I sighed wondering how my life had gotten so complicated. I knew I had to be honest with Nikki and talk to her but I was scared to cause her pain.........because I knew how painful a broken heart really was.

Calliope's POV

I felt bad that I had declined Matt for another date night. This time he wanted us to try this seafood restaurant called The Palisades. According to him, it had an amazing view of the water and downtown Seattle. I don't exactly know where or why he had the time for all of this. I was probably not paying attention to anything around me.

It's been four days since I have been in Seatle and I felt withdrawn from everything here. I poured myself into work. I even volunteered during the weekends to do minor surgeries for free. I never told Matt about this. I just told him that was what I needed. Period.

_I needed to get this out of my chest. _

_I needed to do it now. _

The thoughts were slowly killing me inside. Thoughts about her.. her gestures... and those eyes... I can't concentrate. I cannot forget what I was with her not when I now know exactly who I am without her.

_Empty. _

_Completely empty._

I will probably get judged because of this but I was at a point now that I really didn't care. I needed to figure this out. It was now or never. I just hope Bailey would not judge me for my utter confusion..

"Can I have another one?..." I handed Joe my glass and was waiting for my fourth round of Patron and the tequila was definitely starting to burn my chest.

"Torres, that stuff your drinking smells like paint thinner..."Bailey complained.

"I thought you wanted to drink...so I am drinking and you should drink something much better than that orange juice looking thing." My speech was slowly starting to slur.

"I have an early shift tomorrow.. I cannot have a hangover while doing an appendectomy." Bailey took another sip of her drink and removed the umbrella.

"Why Bailey.. why does life have to be so damn unfair..." I took the drink from Joe and slowly took another sip.

"Huh..."

"I mean why can't things just be fair.. why can't they work out. I mean like let's say you love someone... why can't they just be ...yours" I took another shot.

"Torres, you keep confusing me. Matt is yours unless you have a special friend with special needs..." Bailey laughed.

"No. No. No. I mean we love one another. But I love her too." I took the last shot and asked Joe to refill it again. He was reluctant about it but I gave him my most charming smile.

"Torres...did you just say her?" Bailey was shocked.

"Huh? her... what?" I said.

"You said her...Torres. I heard you."

"I don't know how to explain..." I removed the lime from the drink and sucked on it a bit.

"Does Matt know this? Is she a friend and an experiment? Torres, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bailey sounded both concerned and shocked.

"I am married with an amazing guy but my heart.. it's.." I tried my best to compose myself.

"Was this in Paris? You were frolicking with a woman?..." Bailey's eyes went wide.

"Bailey, don't make it sound like that. I just fell for her. Gosh, not only does this make me a cheater but it... changes everything." I finally confessed.

"Torres, I don't know what gotten into you. Being married changes things. Being married makes things ten times more complicated." Bailey placed her hand on my shoulders to keep me from breaking down.

"I know." I stared at my glass.

"Torres, you should know whether it's best to talk to Matt or not. I am always here for you." Bailey comforted me.

"Maybe.. it was just...a phase. Maybe it was just loneliness..." I tried rationalizing my actions.

"Maybe Torres...Maybe..." Bailey looked as spaced out as I was.

Arizona's POV

The hot water cascading down my body felt heavenly. I had been in the shower for 30 minutes and it had helped relax me and soothe my worries even if just for a little while. I was relieved that Nikki wasn't home yet. I knew Rachel was right and that I had to talk to Nikki....she deserved honesty from me…I just didn't know how to tell her without breaking her.

As I walked out into my room wrapped up in my favorite lilac towel my gaze fell onto the folder lying on my bedside table. It was the folder that contained memories of the best moments of my life…pictures of Calliope and I smiling and hugging and completely lost in each other. I would give anything to be locked in a space bubble with her where it would be just us and other people couldn't reach us.

I smoothed my hand down Calliope's face in the picture imagining she was really there and I could actually touch her. The sound of the front door closing and Mr. Jinx barking brought me to my senses and I hurriedly put the folder away.

"Hey sweetie…" Nikki greeted me with a quick kiss on my lips.

"Hey Nikki. You look tired." I kissed her back trying my best to act normal.

"Don't ask. I had five meetings today. Most stressful day ever."She moaned.

"I am sorry you had a bad day… " I massaged her shoulders trying to ease her tension.

"Uhm.....that helps." she sighed. "I know of another way you can help me relax" she winked at me before pulling me into a deep kiss.

"You definitely need to lose the towel." she murmured against my lips.

She pushed me deeper into the bed and started laying open mouthed kisses along my jaw and neck. I was torn........it felt familiar and comfortable to be with Nikki but she was not the one I was picturing myself kissing and being intimate with.........I couldn't get Calliope's scent.....her smile.....the feel of her lips out of my mind.........I couldn't do this.

"Wait......wait..." I managed to gasp out.

"What's wrong?" she looked up.

"Babe I have to be at work in 4 hours. Let's take a raincheck on this. I really need to be rested for surgery tomorrow…"

"You know what Arizona…that excuse is not going to cut it anymore. Since you have come back you have been in your own little world and avoiding me....you literally balk at being physically intimate with me. No more excuses…I need you to tell me what the hell is going on with you." she shouted clearly livid.

Someone up there must like me as my phone ringing saved me for a bit from this incredibly awkward situation.

"Hello."

"Hello Arizona…This is Maggie…Maggie Sullivan"

Chloe Sullivan was one of my long term patients. She was one of those little angels who could melt anyone's heart. She was suffering from Tay Sach's disease and she was one of the reasons I was working so hard on my research to find a cure. Over the years I had gotten close to her parents John and Maggie Sullivan who were one of the sweetest and well matched couples I had ever met.

"Maggie what's wrong?" I was worried by the tone of her voice.

"Arizona…Chloe…Chloe needs you..." she sobbed before hanging up.

Hearing those words my blood turned to ice and I immediately knew what I had to do.

I turned to look at Nikki who still looked furious.

"Nikki I am really sorry , I have to go out of town for a few days. There is an emergency with one of my patients."

"You know what Arizona, I have had enough of this. You do what you need to do" she walked out slamming the door shut.

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Perky Beautiful  
Author: Gina and Ash  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/OC, Arizona/OC  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt?How will Nikki cope with this?Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter.

Calliope's POV

I was in the E.R. again on yet another rest day of mine. I ignored everybody's curiosity and interest in what exactly was going on with me. I was engrossed both in my work and research. It completely baffled Dr. Hamilton, the attending scheduled in the E.R. for today why I was volunteering for such minor and mediocre cases when I could be resting at home. I told him that I simply missed the small things and wanted to get back to the basics.

"Yeah, the X-rays came out fine. It's just a sprain…" I said as I wrapped Kyle's ankle with a compression bandage in a figure 8 pattern. Kyle came in today with a minor sprain from a skating mishap. He was accompanied by his girlfriend who looked both pissed and concerned. He apparently slipped off his skateboard when he was coming down from a mini ramp at one of the skate parks in midtown Seattle.

"Kyle, what are we gonna tell your mom now?" his girlfriend rolled her eyes at the entire situation.

"Kyle..you have got to restrict movement in this area. Meaning, no skating..and try not to walk on it too." I applied the clip to fasten the bandage.

"What..no skating?" Kyle moaned exactly like a hard headed teenager.

"And.. apply an ice pack for 15 to 20 minutes every few hours for the first two days. Keep this leg elevated okay? Here is your prescription." I said making sure he was giving me his full undivided attention.

"When can we remove this?" his girlfriend asked curiously.

"Well, let's do a follow up after 7 days and I can take a look at it…" I helped Kyle position himself on the bed.

"Dr. Torres…" I turned around completely surprised by Derek Shepherd.

"Hi Derek…"

"Can I have a word with you…" He looked serious.

"After this patient.. I will come to your office." I replied.

"Dr. Hamilton will take care of the rest." He walked towards the door and waited by the window. I knew that cue – it meant business.

"Thanks.." I looked at who gave me a genuine fatherly smile.

_What the hell is going on?_

"What's up…" I asked Derek as I crossed my arms.

"What's up? It's your rest day Torres, that's up." He replied directly.

"I know.. I was just… helping out." I said justifying my presence.

"Helping out? I checked the hours you logged in for the entire week Torres. You went above and beyond." He rested his arms on his hips.

"Derek, the hours that I logged for this week.. Some of them are not being paid. It's like volunteering. If you are thinking about expenses –"

"It's not the expenses." He interrupted.

"Really?..."

"Really. You are not only putting your patient's health in danger but yours as well. You cannot cut or heal when you have a serious sleep deficit. I can see an emotional deficit in your face too." He snapped back.

"That's not fair. You are being a hypocrite…" I calmly replied.

"Torres, I don't know whether this is a personal problem or whatever. I truly..truly appreciate your work but when an important surgery is at risk because you are not as alert as you ought to be.. then that's a big problem." He was exercising his chiefly position in the worst way.

"I can't believe you…" I said backing away.

"Go home Torres. You deserve to figure it out." He walked the opposite direction.

_I could've sworn Bailey had a small influence in this somewhere. I took off my coat and almost threw it on the floor. I knew everybody clearly saw what a complete mess I became._

Arizona's POV

"Hi Arizona…come in…" Dr. Gonzales politely said as he signed some papers on his table. He was our chief of surgery and the first Latino American in the hospital to fill this position. He was also the only doctor in our hospital to have won the very prestigious 2010 Flance-Karl Award from the American Surgical Association because of his research on spinal and brain injury.

"Thanks Alfonso…" I politely smiled and sat in his chair. I still felt very awkward calling him by his first name. I remembered when he insisted that I stopped calling him "chief" two years ago when they named him the Chief of Surgery in front of the entire surgical team. He told me that it was merely the position that separated us but by heart we all had one purpose – to heal.

"Arizona, I am glad you are here. John called and I know you are aware of what he is requesting…" He took his glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Alfonso, I tried explaining that we can collaborate via E-mail or phone with the Head of Pediatrics there but I think this time it's getting worse…" I said in a worried tone.

"I agree and with the staffing here…Dr. Simmons has to work double time as a proxy for the Head of Pediatrics because you will be gone…" He informed.

"Dr. Simmons and I work hand in hand almost daily…She is well aware of what happens on a daily basis…" I smiled.

"Will she able to handle this? You were gone in Paris for 5 days and I heard she got a little bit stressed out with all our neonates…" Dr. Gonzales chuckled.

"I think she will be fine Alfonso… I talked to her before lunch and I think she is up for the responsibility…" I replied in an assuring voice.

"Arizona, it is not merely the patient but the research has to be done as well. I mean if we find a cure for this or some sort of treatment that truly works… Alaba el señor…" He said in his amazing Spanish accent.

I tried remembering what the phrase meant because he seems to say it quite a few times when he visits pediatrics especially to happy parents who see their child progressing through their illness.

_Praise the lord._

I couldn't help but smile at his optimism.

"I will be leaving tomorrow night. Just in time for the night shift…" I said.

"Arizona, I would like to have a detailed analysis of everything E-mailed to me every day…well almost everyday. Chloe matters to me too." He genuinely replied.

"I will definitely update you…" I started to get up to leave.

"It's hard Arizona to handle these cases. Feel free to call me anytime for medical advice or … ethical advice."

"Thank you Alfonso…" I smiled and slowly shut his door.

Calliope's POV

"You're home.." Matt asked completely surprised.

"You're home too…" I replied as surprised as he was because I thought he would be at work. He was doing paperwork on our dining table wearing only his boxers. He either brought his work home or he was calculating our bills.

"Yeah… didn't have much to do so I decided to go through all our mail." He smiled.

"That's nice…" I kissed him on his lips and headed to change in our room. I knew he just took a shower because of the smell of the aftershave on his face. The very same scent that used to take my breath away.

"I'd like to talk to you about something after your done…" I heard him say while I changed into my red tank top. I didn't know why but I suddenly became nervous with what he was going to tell me.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Genesee Cream Ale and sat down on one of the bar chairs. Matt turned around and stared at me.

"What?..." I said as I sipped the beer.

"You look…exhausted…like some problem is plaguing you…" He was analyzing me now.

"Work." I looked away and casually sipped my beer. I permitted the refreshing light flavor of the beer to calm my nerves.

"I don't usually mind. I know we can pay for this. But, why is your credit card bill so high?..." He picked up the envelope and showed it to me.

"I went around Matt…" I simply replied.

"You went around.. and spent like 800 euros on a hot air balloon ride alone?" he read the list on the paper.

I just nodded.

"And this restaurant… I can't even pronounce the name.. you were billed for 300 euros…" he looked at me in disbelief.

"Matt, Paris is expensive… "I started to get up and walk towards the living room.

"Did you treat anyone else?" He followed me from behind.

"Uh… I don't think so. A friend once… I think.." I sat on the couch.

"Right…" He stood in front of me.

"I will pay for it Matt. Do not worry about it. I can handle it." I assured him immediately.

"I know you can afford it alone. It's not about that. It just seems off. I don't know how to explain it…" Matt looked at me directly with his deep green eyes.

I stood up and walked towards the table to pick up the envelope.

"I will deal with this Matt. I will take it out of my account." I said and threw the beer in the trash can.

"Callie, I just said it is not about the money." His tone was starting to change.

"Then what is it about Matt? I don't get you." My tone started to rise as well.

He walked towards me and grabbed my arm to make me look at him.

"If there is a problem just tell me." He softly said.

"There isn't anything wrong Matt. Maybe I am the fucking problem. Just leave me alone…" I said irritated and push ing him away. I shut our bedroom door and went in our master bathroom to completely break down by myself in my own uncertainty and mess.

Arizona's POV

Seattle Grace hospital definitely seemed impressive from outside. It had the air of a big hospital.....tall , sparkling clean building and a sense of hustle bustle and purpose everywhere you looked.

I had a meeting with the head of pediatrics in about 30 minutes and shortly after that I had to check up on Chloe and discuss with the Sullivan's about what I needed to do for her

After entering the building I decided to let the wheels of my heelies out as I was in a hurry and still needed to figure out where I was going. As I looked around at the laughing residents and the cliques of chattering nurses I felt myself bumping into someone and heard a loud grunt of protest.

I turned around to see a shorter woman who I had clumsily knocked to the floor glaring at me and staring at my shoes as if she had never seen anything like them before. She seemed to be an imposing woman and immediately reminded me of my scary math teacher in high school who used to have me quaking in fear every time I forgot to do my homework.

"Well are you just going to stand there gawking at me or are you gonna help me up anytime soon." she barked at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going." I smiled apologetically while helping her up.

"Great, as if those incompetent intern fools weren't bad enough, I now have to deal with full grown adults acting like children and wearing roller skate shoes." she grumbled under her breath.

_Hey I resent being called a child. I may have some childish mannerisms but still….._

"Arizona Robbins. I am a peds surgeon from New York Presbytarian. Could you please tell me where Dr. Montogmery's office is please?" I gave her my friendliest smile and offered her my hand to shake.

"Miranda Bailey." she shook my hand with a look that was a cross between a scowl and a grimace. "Follow me before you cause any more casualties in the hallways with those god forsaken shoes."

_Yep Seattle Grace was definitely gonna be interesting._

Calliope's POV

"Why are there bodyguards outside the halls?" I asked Cristina who was busy reading the patient's chart.

"Some senator's daughter is being admitted..with an unsolvable case."She didn't bother looking up.

"Oh...." I took a sip from my coffee cup.

"Dude is it true that you were reprimanded for over working...?" She chuckled.

"Oh shush. I was brushing up on my skills... my rockstar skills." I corrected her.

"Callie, I don't know what took you so damn long. Married life gets boring. Married life sex gets boring..." She shook her head.

"Cristina, I was not thinking that but whatever." I rolled my eyes and began to leave.

"Hey we used to be roomies remember? whatever it is that is going on... share the gossip.." She laughed.

"Cristina...seriously...no wonder Teddy is getting annoyed by you." I shook my head and headed to the ortho ward.

"Callie, it's obvious." She yelled back.

Arizona's POV

In a way I was thankful I had bumped into Bailey because the hallways of Seattle Grace were quite confusing and I would definitely have been late for my meeting with Dr. Montgomery.

Thanks to we reached Dr. Montgomery's office 5 minutes before time.

"Thanks Dr. Bailey. It was nice meeting you." I had a grateful smile on my face.

"See you around Dr. Robbins." She nodded and walked off.

I knocked at the door and heard a crisp "Come in" in response.

I walked into the office and my first thought was how tastefully decorated it was from the light beige couch to the paintings on the walls and the ornate desk. The woman obviously had good taste. A very attractive red haired woman greeted me with a warm welcoming smile.

"Dr. Robbins I am Addison Montgomery. Nice to meet you. We are very pleased you could get here so soon. Chloe needs all the help she can get ." Her smiling face turned somber when she mentioned the sick little girl.

"Pleasure is all mine . I have been a fan of your work for years. As far as helping Chloe....I will do everything I possibly can." I smiled as it was definitely an honor to meet Addison Montgomery who has been the leading neonatal surgeon for years.

"I reviewed some of your work. You have done very impressive work Dr. Robbins." she smiled back.

She offered me a seat and we sat down to discuss the gene therapy I wanted to try and we wanted to work out the in's and out's of the situation before we discussed things with the Sullivan's.

Calliope's POV

"Did I tell you that I saved a patient from amputation today?...yup we were able to contain the infection. How awesome is that!" I beamed at Bailey who was busy chowing down on her salad.

"Torres, I am happy you're having a fine day. I on the other hand have to baby sit interns who for the love of God cannot just cannot… intubate properly." She sounded stressed but was trying to fight it off.

"It takes time Bailey, I used to suck at it. Seriously." I took a bite of my sandwich.

"I aced it." She replied.

"Show off…" I laughed.

"I heard you aren't volunteering anymore…" She joked.

"Funny. Very Funny. I know you probably had something to do with it…" I took a sip of the coke.

"Torres, I told Derek you needed a break. Just that. You definitely needed a break after what you confessed." Bailey replied in her sarcastic yet friendly way.

"Bailey did I not tell you I can handle this?"

"Torres, you said that when you were drowned in that paint thinner stuff you were drinking…" She replied. I hated that she was almost always right.

"Oh yeah and –"

"Hey…come join us…" Bailey interrupted my sentence to offer someone behind me to join us. I was too tired to pay attention.

I took another bite of the sandwich because I knew this would probably be my last meal for the day. I had two major surgeries after this and I could not afford not to eat.

"Dr. Robbins meet Dr. Torres. Dr. Torres…This is Dr. Robbins from New York who is assisting one of our patients today…" I paused for one moment to what I was witnessing completely sink in.

"Torres..Is everything okay?" Bailey asked confused.

_I just stared._

_Stared._

_Gulp._

_I think I am going to choke._

"Hi Dr. Torres, call me Arizona…" She extended her hand. I took it and loosely shook it.

"Hi." I whispered it back. Arizona gave an awkward smile and I returned it with an even awkward-er smile.

"Bailey I gotta run." I left my tray and food as it was. I just continued to walk down the hallway. I felt like I was going to puke because I have never felt so nervous in my life.

Arizona's POV

After my meeting with Addison ended I took directions from her and headed towards the cafeteria. I hadn't eaten anything in ages and it wouldn't help Chloe if her doctor fell over herself due to weakness and not eating.

I politely asked one of the nurses behind the desk at the reception area if I was heading the right way. I was too hungry to figure it out all by myself.

"Take a left from there and you will see a sign pointing to the cafeteria..." she smiled pointing to the right.

"Thank you..." I reciprocated the smile.

It felt like any other hospital cafeteria with people sitting in small groups and moaning about their days or boasting about the spectacular surgery they got to scrub in on.

I looked around a little lost as I didn't know anyone here and I scanned the crowd for a familiar face. I then spotted Miranda Bailey at one of the tables towards the end. I heaved a sigh of relief and walked towards her table with a smile on my face. At first I was hesitant but took the risk anyway because I didn't feel like sitting alone.

Bailey saw me approaching and asked me to join them but my attention was focused on the person sitting next to her.

_It can't be…_

_Is it really her?_

I felt my heart slowly racing.

_Maybe I just miss her so much that I am conjuring up images of her everywhere I look._

I was dragged out of my internal rambling by Bailey introducing us to each other. Calliope had her deer caught in the headlights look and as if a touch of a feather would knock her over.

I awkwardly introduced myself and stuck out my hand though all I really wanted to do was kiss her senseless. I almost dropped my tray because this felt like a dream. A dream that I had been dreaming since I left Paris -_ to meet her so badly._

_I wonder if I can magically ship Bailey of to an island far far away?_

_Focus Robbins focus._

_Try to be professional about this whole thing._

Calliope loosely shook my hand and dropped it as quickly as if she had touched a burning brick. I heard her mumble an excuse and run out of there as if she was training for a marathon.

Bailey looked both shocked and confused with what was going on. I looked at her and just smiled because I did not know what else to do.

"She's been acting weird lately. Please excuse her." Bailey said embarrassed.

"Yeah..." I stared at my salad.

Did I just see Calliope Torres Cohen? This was the most awkward situation _ever_. I always thought I would meet her at a park or at the airport not the hospital cafeteria. She could've been working at Harborview Medical Center or Virginia Mason Medical Center in Seattle but no - _She is in Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. _

_No she can't go. _

_This can't be happening. _

_I __**need **__to find her._

"Uh Bailey, I need to go check up Chloe Sullivan.I'll catch up with you later." I quickly threw my salad in the bin and headed out of the cafeteria to begin my search for Calliope.

I was however at a distinct disadvantage as I was a stranger to Seattle Grace hospital and didn't know all the favorite spots where the doctors hid because this much I knew...Calliope would be trying her best to hide from me.

I searched high and low for about 30 minutes but couldn't find her anywhere. My beeping pager reminded me of the reason I was actually here and that helping Chloe was what I needed to do right now.

_Finding Calliope would have to wait for a little bit._

_Damn it._

I paused for a moment to control my deep sighs from turning into a frustrated cry.

I let out another defeated sigh and started walking in the direction of Chloe's room. I tried to remember the hallways and areas of the hospital I passed by earlier to make my way towards her. I had to compose myself because I knew deep within that the main purpose of my journey here was to find a cure.

Separating this and separating Calliope from my system was not easy.

Chloe Sullivan laying in a hospital bed hooked up to all the machines is one of the most heart breaking sights I have ever seen. Despite of having been her doctor for a few years it still brought tears to my eyes every time.

In addition to being the sweetest and gentlest child Chloe was blessed with an amazing fighting spirit...inspite of all her pain and suffering she tried to have a smile on her face and more than once I have seen her try to reassure her parents that everything would be fine.

"Hey Chickadee." I greeted her with my special name for her and a kiss on the forehead.

"Dr. Zona" she tried to smile at me in spite of the obvious discomfort she was in.

"How's my favorite little girl in the whole wide world?" I ruffled her hair.

"She's getting better Arizona..." Maggie looked sadly at me.

"Hi Arizona..." John said as he wrapped his arms around Maggie.

"Hey...nice to see you both again." I replied.

"Arizona, thank you for doing this. I know it's not easy..." John apologetically informed me.

"John.. she's family to me too..." I smiled.

"I don't like it here. The food sucks and they poke me with needles all the time." Chloe pouted.

"Tell you what me take a super quick look at you so that we can beat this thing forever. Sound like a plan?" I started her check up and took a careful note of her vital signs. I needed her to be strong enough before we could try any treatment.

"All done Chickadee. Now be a good girl and go beddy bye..." I kissed her cheek after I finished.

"I can't sleep. It hurts." she wheezed indicating that it hurt her to breathe.

"How about if I read you a bedtime story?" I gently asked her.

She eagerly nodded and handed me her Snow White book before snuggling into my arms.

"It's okay John I can do it..." I informed her dad when he tried taking over.

"Sure?" he smiled.

"Yep..." I smiled at Chloe.

I read her the story softly gently stroking her back until she finally fell asleep.

_I need to save her.__...__I can't let her go._

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Perky Beautiful  
Author: Gina and Ash  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/OC, Arizona/OC  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt?How will Nikki cope with this?Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N : Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Calliope's POV

I was speed walking towards the peds wing and my heart rate was showing no signs of slowing down. I was still in a state of shock and felt as if my heart was thudding out of my chest.

_I needed to find out what she was doing here?_

_I needed answers._

_What the hell is going on?_

Before I could ask the nurse at the nurse's station about which room Chloe Sullivan was in I was interrupted by a very welcome voice.

"Hey Cal. What are you doing up here in this part of the woods? Do you have a consult or something?" Addison greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Addie. I was actually looking for you." I smiled back.

"Anything wrong? Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I am fine. I actually heard from Cristina that a really high profile case....the senator's daughter got admitted to the peds ward so I just wanted to make sure you were not overwhelmed and freaking out."

"Callie...?" She curiously asked.

"Yeah...?"

"Something is up...hmmm...something is definitely up." She was smirking.

"Addie.. what? No. I am fine..." I said defensively.

"Right...." She laughed.

_Was my face this blatantly obvious? _

"Anyway thanks for checking up on me Cal. Yeah the case is so heartbreaking. The little girl is suffering from Tay Sach's and it all seemed pretty hopeless. Thankfully her long term doctor flew in from New York this morning. She's like the whiz kid of peds surgery...Arizona Robbins."

"Interesting name." I said as non chalantly as possible.

"Probably named after a state..." Addison added.

"It' could be a battleship..." I corrected her.

Addie laughed a bit at that."A battleship? How do you know these things?"

"I just do..." I uttered while I continually looked at her.

"She seems really nice actually. We are hoping to try the gene therapy she has been developing on Chloe. It's our last shot at saving her. Arizona's therapy working is our only hope. "Addie shook her head sadly.

My heart clenched at the thought of Arizona under so much stress and pressure.

"Look Addie, I know you. You save helpless and innocent babies and children. God himself will guide you; he will not let you fail." I gave her a comforting smile.

"Thanks Cal. I really needed to hear that." she hugged me.

"So I am going to check up on the little cutie pie. You want to come? I'm sure the more friendly faces she sees the better."

I readily agreed. It might give me a chance to see Arizona from afar.

The scene that met our eyes once we reached outside Chloe's room was so touching and peaceful that we didn't want to disturb it by entering the room. Addison and I opted to observe them from the window.

Arizona had Chloe cuddled up in her arms and they were both fast asleep. Even the sound of Arizona's light snoring didn't disturb Chloe from her state of slumber. Arizona was stroking Chloe's back while Chloe gripped her scrub top with her chubby little hand.

"Wow, she really does care for this kid... Seeing this I am starting to believe we can pull a miracle off and save this little girl." Addie said with awe and renewed hope in her voice.

I could just nod in response and I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

_She looks just like an angel._

_Coming here and seeing this was a mistake._

_I am falling even more in love with her._

_I need to stop this. I just can't...._

Arizona's POV

"Interesting shoes…" He smiled as I approached him skating on my heelies. I must admit, for being the chief of surgery, he was actually not that bad looking. He looked a bit young to be the boss of the entire surgical unit. He reminded me of those cut throat type of doctors who always brought their A game to the table.

"Arizona Robbins…" I shook his hand politely.

"Derek Shepherd. A pleasure to finally meet you…" He was better looking than I had expected and had a dreamy air about him. I then remembered Calliope had mentioned one night in Paris that the chief of Surgery at her hospital was called McDreamy...._oh so he's McDreamy._

_I wonder if Calliope has a Mc name?_

_I must find out._

"Thank you…"

'Are these shoes provided for all the attendings in New York?" He chuckled.

"Well, only for the special ones…" I smiled back.

"I look up to Dr. Alfonso Gonzales and I am not surprised that he sent you here without hesitation…" He replied.

"Well, our collaborative efforts and research should help others who are affected with this debilitating disease…" I responded self-assuredly.

"If you need help… please feel free to approach me…" he said very McDreamy-esque.

"Thank you… I will" I replied nicely.

"Dr. Robbins.. we have other doctors here who are also very talented in what they do. Do reach out to them…" He nicely offered.

"Yes, I am trying to find my way around…" I did my best to look confident.

"Well, Dr. Miranda Bailey is our attending general surgeon. She just looks intimidating but when you get past that…she is not that bad. Dr. Owen hunt is in charge of trauma surgery. Feel free to ask questions or advice from Dr. Richard Webber as well…" He said as I tried to take a mental note of all this.

"That's nice…I appreciate that." I said politely.

"Oh and Dr. Callie Torres…she's our attending in charge of Orthopedic Surgery. You'll like her…her bold ideas are what sets her apart..." He finally concluded.

_I had to suppress my smile because hearing her name truly made me melt._

"Thank you Derek…" I uttered. I looked out from the massive windows of SGH. What a breathtaking view of the world outside… The light illuminated within the building comforted me in a place where I felt both misplaced and confused.

Calliope's POV

"Dr. Torres, I was just looking for you…"Cristina handed me my patient's chart.

"Cristina, calling me Dr. Torres in that needy tone does not suit you. I know you want something. So just spill." I took it and removed the MRI results to analyze his scan.

"Dr. Torres…" She was giving her fake awkward smile that made her eyes look real funny.

"Cristina, stop with that crap…" I ignored her being a kiss ass about the entire thing.

"Callie, I'd like to assist with the surgery...please… I beg you. I have been doing the most mediocre boring things for the past 2 days…" She tried pleading with me.

"Oh god Cristina…not again." I rolled my eyes and laughed at her.

"I thought we were roomies for life…" now she was losing it.

"Fine. Please stop acting like we are in elementary school…" I said and walked inside my patient's room.

"Hi Marcus… I would like to talk to you about something…" I politely said.

"I hope this is good news…" Marcus replied. He was an award winning swimmer training to compete in the annual 2010 USMS SCY National Competition. His coach and father were both present in the room looking as equally worried as he was.

"Marcus, I know you are aware of what's called the Swimmers shoulder…" I asked him.

"Yes, feels sore and a bit painful after workouts." He immediately replied.

"Well, yes.. but this time there is severe pain involved and weakness. Unfortunately, there's a tear in a muscle inside your shoulder because of either over-usage or injury." I slowly explained making sure he was paying close attention.

"Can't he put ice on it…or something like that?" His coach asked with concern.

"I can't advise that since there is a tear and some damaged tissues…" I replied.

"So..So What is the plan?" Marcus's father asked.

"Surgery…I need to fix the tear and remove the damaged tissues…" I answered.

"Dr. Torres, how can I compete next week? We have a national competition. I have this phobia of being under anesthesia too. Isn't there an alternative?" Marcus tried to control himself.

"We can do a Shoulder arthroscopy…" Cristina said before I suggested the same thing.

"You can be completely awake and I will numb your arm and shoulder. I will use a tiny camera called an arthroscope to examine and repair the tissues inside and around your shoulder joint. This type of approach results in less pain and stiffness, fewer complications, and faster recovery." I said as positively as possible.

"How fast?" Marcus asked.

"Well it depends on the damage… can take anywhere from 1 to 6 months. You will probably have to wear a sling for the first week." I explained.

"Damn it.. meaning no competition." Marcus covered his face to hide his frustration.

"You body needs time to heal Marcus. Give it time and you will be back better than ever." I assured him.

"Dr. Torres, can this be done immediately. He is a very, very talented kid. We need him for our university." His coach pleaded.

"I understand. I will do my very best." I replied confidently.

Arizona's POV

I woke up next morning with a crick in my neck from sleeping in an awkward position. I had meant to go to the hotel and get some rest and freshen up but instead I fell asleep holding Chloe. I have to admit though that last night was the first night I slept through without having nightmares since coming back from Paris.

I realized with a sinking heart that I had a meeting with the Sullivan's and Addison in 30 minutes which meant that would I have to shower and change at the hospital rather than go to my hotel.

After a hot shower and a steaming hot cup of coffee I felt far more alert and awake and headed back to the ped's wing ready for my meeting in Addison's office.

The Sullivan's were already seated and were listening intently to the reports Addison was trying to explain to them.

"Good morning." I greeted the three of them with my usual perky smile.

They greeted me back with a smile and it was nice to see smiles on our faces before we got into the serious discussion which would wipe those smiles off.

I switched on my laptop so that I could use some of the results from my research to help try and explain the treatment plan to the Sullivan's. I could clearly see the stress on their faces so I decided to not waste any more time and get to the heart of the treatment plan including all it's risks.

"I'm sure Dr. Montogmery has gone over Chloe's reports with you. The good news is she's currently stable and in a condition where we can begin therapy but the bad news is the time window to act in is very narrow, if we dont start therapy immediately.......her condition will deteriorate rapidly......." I trailed off sadly.

"What are we waiting for then ?" John inquired.

"John and Maggie, I need you to understand the disease we are dealing with and the risk associated with the gene therapy we want to try. Tay Sach's is caused by mutation in the HexA gene which leads to nervous system disorders. We have been working on a therapy in which we used gene therapy to cause production of normal HexA enzyme in mouse brain causing reversal of the disease...." I explained using my results and graphs to show that my proposed therapy had been successful to some extent. I changed the slide to explain my second point I made about the gene.

"That is great news right?" The Sullivan's asked with a hopeful look on their face.

"It could be…but the problem is we are not 100% sure the functional gene will be able to permeate into Chloe's brain as human brain is different from a mouse brain, also Chloe's body could reject the treatment...." I felt horrible telling them this but I wanted them to be aware of all aspects so that they could make an informed decision.

"But it's our last chance....sometimes we just have to take the risk." I added.

"Chloe was diagnosed with Tay Sach's when she was 6 months old, most doctors said she would die by her third birthday. But thanks to your perseverance and care our little girl is a week away from her 6th birthday. You have been like an angel for this family Arizona…we trust you…I trust you with my little girl's life...." Maggie said before completely breaking down.

John rubbed his wife's back to try and soothe her, "We are willing to take every risk. Just save our princess." John added brokenly. Seeing a composed and powerful man like Senator John Sullivan broken made me feel horrible.

I took each of their hands in my own and tried my best to reassure them. "You both and Chloe are like family to me…I will not let her down…I will not let you down. I will talk to Dr. Shepherd about the best treatment protocol for Chloe and then we will begin treatment from tomorrow....just don't lose hope." I tried my hardest to put their fears to rest.

I looked over to Addison who gave me a re-assuring smile. I felt my heart lighten a bit .

_I really hope my promises don't turn out to be empty._

_I have to make this therapy work on Chloe._

Calliope's POV

"Do you want interns I am giving them out for free? Take them! Take them all." I looked up and Bailey gave her not so persuasive smile. She looked stressed as hell. She probably needed to go out on a date again with Ben or at least have some sort of a naughty session to bring her groove back.

"Uh Bailey I don't know if it's obvious but I am not working in the clinic right now. I have surgeries planned and they don't require interns as of now." I logged out of the computer and stood by the charting station.

"Not only are they inexperienced but they have some sort of a mental deficiency to understand very simple instructions once…" she huffed.

"Put them in purgatory." I simply stated.

"Huh.."

"In the _pit_ Bailey. Dr. Hamilton would truly appreciate that since I am not there anymore...thanks to you." I reminded her again.

"Torres, Can I ask you something?" she asked curiously.

"Shoot." I looked at my phone to check the time. Surgery will start in 40 minutes.

"Did you cross the borders with that woman in Paris?

You know going south the Himalayas and passing over to Nepal kind of thing…" She stepped closer waiting for my response.

"What?" I replied utterly confused.

"I don't know Torres, if it's the alcohol or whatever that's making you act like you have a weird case of split personality." She replied incredulously.

"Come here…" I pulled her to the corner. I needed to make sure she was listening to everything I was saying.

I cleared my throat.

"Bailey, did you not promise me that this was going to be between you and I? Away..far far away from the prying walls of these hospital halls…" I informed her with caution.

"Torres, I am just asking." She replied calmly.

"And about crossing China or Russia whatever… I just kissed her. Kissed her. Well, a lot of times…" I said sighing and reminiscing the moments I had spent with Arizona.

Bailed stared at me in disbelief with her mouth half open.

"Don't judge Bailey...please not you." I said in a self-protective tone.

"You know what Torres, you're probably one of those late bloomers you know who did not do it in college but thanks to curiosity…you are doing it now. It was Paris for God's sake…" her pager started beeping. "And plus, you know how Parisians are or French women..they sway you with their accent, French breads, and different wines…" She waved her pager at me and started to leave.

"Yeah..yeah…" I replied. I wonder what would happen if she knew exactly who I was talking about. It took so much strength for me to confess to her at Joe's and now it would take double the amount of bravery to confess it was Arizona Robbins.

_God help me._

Arizona's POV

"Wow that was intense." Addison sighed after we had finished talking to the Sullivan's about the gene therapy we wanted to try on Chloe. Though we were both immensely grateful that they had agreed it had been emotionally draining explaining all the possible risks and outcomes.

"Yes it was. I know what will make us feel better.....a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I suggested perking up at the thought.

"I like the way you think Dr. Robbins. Let's go... "She laughed.

"Lead the way Dr. Montgomery." I smiled back.

We took the elevator to the second floor and we spent the ride making small talk. My heart nearly exploded out of my chest when she unexpectedly mentioned Calliope.

"You know what else will make us feel better....watching a badass surgery. My friend Callie is doing an arthroscopy right now and no one rocks the OR more than her. She is our ortho badass. We should get a sandwich and eat in the viewing gallery." she suggested obviously fond of and proud of Calliope.

Part of me wanted to agree because it would give me a chance to see Calliope in her element and give me an excuse to watch her unabashedly but the bigger part of me was tired and stressed and I really couldn't deal with being near Calliope right now. I couldn't deal with the hurt I felt every time Calliope ran from me. I also knew I had little to no control around her and I would probably end up jumping her in the middle of surgery which would be super awkward and totally shatter my image as the consummate professional.

"I need to catch up on some paper work and research on Chloe's case. I should probably head to the hotel after grabbing the sandwich." I said hoping Addison would buy my excuse.

"Oh come on we are surgeons. Watching a good surgery always relaxes us. You can do paperwork later and arthroscopy is an interesting procedure to watch. Is something else wrong?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

I realized that protesting more would probably make her suspicious that something was going on and I really wanted to see Callie for a little while. I could always just leave early.

"Sure. A badass arthroscopy sounds interesting." I smiled giving in.

We grabbed sandwiches and drinks from the cafeteria and headed to viewing gallery situated above OR5 and were greeted by the loud sounds of Within Temptation blaring from the OR. Callie was bobbing her head to the music while performing the procedure with great expertise…the sight mesmerized me and put the biggest smile on my face.

I could hear Addison trying to explain who everyone sitting in the gallery was but my focus was solely on the amazing woman in the OR...seeing Calliope in her element performing the surgery so effortlessly and in total command of her OR was exhilarating…I felt so proud of her.

It was almost like she could sense my presence and she looked up for a second. Our eyes locked. All the feelings that we felt for each other but couldn't express or verbalize passed between us and it was electric. I could feel her concentration waver and I wanted to look away so she could continue her surgery fully focussed ….but I just couldn't look away.

The spell was broken by a nurse tapping her on the shoulder and handing her the instrument she had asked for. Calliope shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and resumed her surgery back to full focus.

"Would you believe that she completed this research experimentation by making cartilage in the lab all on her own? It's like jello cartilage.. It's crazy." Addie took another bite of the sandwich.

"Really? Is that even possible?" I asked impressed.

"It is if you dedicate countless hours..." Addie replied proudly.

The procedure was finished in about another couple of hours and was performed so smoothly and effortlessly that everyone in the viewing gallery gave Calliope an ovation once she had finished. I loved how the people in the gallery appreciated the finesse in her work and respected her for her surgical skills.

_Yes Calliope you are definitely a rockstar........my rockstar._

Calliope's POV

There are moments in your life where you wonder what might have been if you just decided otherwise. You opted for the unconventional and gut feeling instead of rationalizing and continuously thinking it over. The kind of feeling where you aware of the immense scrutiny and pain one has to go through before they realize that it was truly worth the decision.

Every single day since I left Arizona, I have been thinking of this. Every single moment where my brain isn't focused on work or distracted by things at home, I have been thinking of this. Do I leave everything? Do I finally concede that yes I probably now cannot live without her? How do I tell my family?

I am aware there isn't such a thing as the right time. If I have to decide, I have got to do it now. If not now, then when the hell will I ever do this? I think about facing my dad and defending this entire thing. I cannot imagine the look of utter discontentment on his face because of the fact that I have to leave my marriage and Matt behind for this. These thoughts not only confused me daily but also haunted me in my sleep.

"You know that your dad is coming after tomorrow?" Matt said as I tried to balance the phone between my ear and shoulder while driving.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"He hasn't told me yet.. but he is coming." Matt replied. I could hear his secretary in the background informing him that his meeting will start in 5 minutes.

"That's weird. I mean there isn't a good reason to fly all the way here from Florida." I took a left to exit the West Seattle freeway.

"Baby, who knows..you know how he is sometimes…very unpredicatable.." Matt chuckled.

"What time are you coming home?" I asked.

"Late…" he sighed.

"That sucks…" I said a bit resentfully.

"Yeah… I gotta go… This is our last court appearance and we need to get this case together before they kick our ass." Matt said.

"Okay, good luck…" I said straightening my neck and grabbinging my phone with my right hand.

"Drive safely. I love you…like always." He whispered and ended the call.

As I was driving through Beacon Avenue I noticed the car seemed to loose its momentum. I tried accelerating but all I could hear was a loud sound.

_What the heck is going on?_

I parked the car on the side of the road, outside of Zion preparatory Academy and popped the hood. I double checked engine compartment if there were leaks or a loose connection but everything seemed normal.

"Damn it…" I hissed. As I tried to start the car again all I heard was a clicking sound but there wasn't enough power to start it. I turned the ignition on with the engine off and tested the windshield wipers on. It was definitely moving slow, it could mean one thing – either the battery was dying or was already dead.

"Okay.. this looks fine.. damn..maybe it's this thing right here… the wires here looks fine…" I was hurriedly talking to myself. I checked the cables to and from the battery to ensure that they were secured. I also twisted the cables in an attempt to re-establish a connection. I had to be extremely careful because if I touch the wrong wire it might totally fry my brain.

Arizona POV

"I'll give you a ride, I mean the hotel provided a service to pick me up from the hospital daily.. it's not a problem..." I tried gaining her attention. I truly did not expect to see her car parked outside of Zion preparatory Academy attempting to fix her car. This was the only time the driver opted to take this route because there was less traffic during this hour.

"What a sweet coincidence..." I smiled to myself.

"Arizona, I can handle this...give me a minute" Calliope was tightening and pulling wires from the hood of the car. I was scared that something either might burst or squirt all over her face.

"This has happened before, I mean Matt keeps promising to get this damn thing checked .... " She tightened another bolt and wiped her hands.

"We can leave the car here and then get it picked up later?" I suggested.

"Arizona, I said I can handle this. I can do this.. you don't have to wait." She looked at me a little irritated..

"But…I want to." I looked away.

"Let me test it one more time..." She went inside and tried starting her car. Nothing happened. It attempted to start but gave up right when you thought it was starting to pick up. "Damn..." She loudly tapped her steering wheel.

"Come here...." I placed my hand on her arm. Surprisingly, she didn't resist.

"I will just call Matt and inform him... " She pulled out the cell phone from her pocket and grabbed her belongings.

"Where do you live?" I asked curiously.

"It's just 15 minutes from here..in Victory Heights...the driver probably knows." She replied.

"Jules, can you drive us up to Victory Heights real quick?" I said as we sat in the back of the car together.

"Sure.. I can." The driver enthusiastically replied.

This is the closest I have been to Calliope without arguing or pretending that we didn't know each other. Her presence this close was extremely intoxicating. I tried my very best not to constantly look at her as she was texting Matt.

"Arizona, if you don't mind me asking...where are you staying?" She nonchalantly asked as she continued to text.

"At the Pan Pacific Seattle Hotel..." I replied.

"The rooms are pretty cozy there...it's a really nice hotel. Has a good Mexican restaraunt as well." She added.

"Yeah but what's the use if you're alone..." I said remembering what we had in Paris._ We used to share a bed together Calliope. You used to hold me the entire night and tell me stories about your life and about yourself. I would give anything to go back to that._

She clearly ignored the last statement I made.

"Take a right from here..." she said to the driver.

"The houses are really nice..." I said looking out and looking at all the contemporary style houses. They were architecturally very geometrical yet very modern. They reminded me of something from a high end magazine.

"We're here..." I felt the driver stop the car in front of an extremely contemporary house. It was a cream colored house with black slate. It was rectangular in shape. It looked fresh and minimal in design. I could see the wooden staircase through one of the windows. It was beautiful, classy and extremely elegant.

I held my breath for what I attempted to do next. I knew she would either blow this out of proportion or finally listen to her feelings. I just had to take this chance.

"Ca-Calliope...." I managed to say as we stepped out of the car.

"Arizona, thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it..." She said.

"I-I miss you." Were the only words I uttered as I kissed her deeply. As my lips meshed perfectly with hers it was like two puzzle pieces had finally fit together. As we kissed I could taste tears......I wasn't sure whether they were hers or mine or maybe our tears had mingled. I touched her face slowly as she pulled away tasting the last bit of our kiss.

"Arizona..." She stared at me.

"I - I just couldn't help it..." I looked at her sadly.

"I am married. We can't. Just...can't." She started to walk away. Before she reached the door, she turned around and looked at me one last time. I knew she was torn and she was giving her all to fight me away. She gave her all to fight every bit of emotion she felt about us.

_I can't let her slip away again._

_I am gonna fight for her._

Calliope's POV

"Damn..damn....where is the damn thing?" I was fumbling through my pockets in my scrub pants to turn of my alarm. I decided to sleep during my lunch hour because I had a terrible headache this morning. I drank two cups of coffee but it still came back after the caffeine was eradicated in my system.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

I felt my heart going into cardiac arrest. I rubbed my eyes twice to make sure I was not hallucinating.

_Clearly I wasn't._

Arizona Robbins was sitting on a chair in front of the couch and clearly watched me sleep this entire time.

_Great_.

"You're wearing it…" Arizona sighed. I followed her gaze to my chest and saw what she was referring to – _the necklace_. I quickly pushed it back inside my scrub top.

"I gotta run." I started to put my lab white coat on.

"After Paris-"

"Arizona this is not the right time…" I interrupted her before she continued.

"I always, almost everyday prayed to bump into you." She looked away.

"Well, here I am." I checked my pager to see if Cristina had paged me.

"I can't not talk to you. I ca-can't not look at you. I can't breathe when I am around you…" she bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying.

"You are well aware, I assume.. that this complicates things right? This is not Paris Arizona, as much as I want to… I just can't take your hand and walk on the streets…or be with you for that matter." I replied making sure my last words were emphasized.

"How dare you?...How dare you!" her voice was slowly rising.

"How dare I what?" I asked curiously.

"How dare you do this to us? How dare you make yourself forget me like this… how dare you hurt yourself so much to forget me…" She stood in front of me blocking the door.

"Arizona, I have to go. Now." I simply stated. I did not want to argue with her nor create a scene inside the hospital. I needed my head to be clear for the entire day.

"Do you really think we were a mistake? A very painful mistake." She spat.

"Yes." I tried to move her aside.

"Calliope…why are you doing this?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"You should ask yourself that same question…" I looked at her.

"I ask myself why is it that every time Nikki looks at me, I only see you. I want to ask myself why is it that even though you are married…I still want to be with you even if it's wrong. I ask myself why I am only drawn to you…why I cannot imagine being with anyone but you. This is no walk in the park for me either but I am willing to fight for whatever we are and for what we could be.....the question is are you?" she was almost yelling. I moved my arm and she let me go.

"It is already hard for me to fight you off, you are just making it harder" I said anger creeping into my tone as well.

"And you think fighting me off will solve this?" she pointed at me.

"Hell yes it will."

"No it will not."

"Do you have a better idea.?" I yelled back.

"A better idea?" She questioned loudly.

"Yeah a damn better idea. An idea where our hearts are not torn apart since we cannot be with one another. And we cannot leave the people we are with….damn it.." I kicked the chair Arizona was sitting on earlier in my frustration.

"I am as clueless as you are… as lost as you…I dont wanna hurt Matt and Nikki either but we deserve a chance." Arizona screamed back and then sat on the couch defeatedly. I saw Bailey standing by the door looking in at us through the window.

"Great…" I said loudly.

"Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins…" She walked inside the room and closed the door. "Is there anything that we are in disagreement about here? From what it looked like from out there…it looked pretty serious. " She stared in disbelief at the both of us.

"It's nothing." I grabbed my pager from the table and started to walk out.

"Torres. What is it?" She asked firmly.

"Dr. Bailey.. Calliope and I were talking about which baseball team is better… we just got passionate about it." Arizona moved the chair I had kicked earlier.

"Baseball?" Bailey sounded irritated and disbelieving.

"Like I said earlier, it was nothing." I restated my point and shut the door closed.

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Perky Beautiful  
Author: Gina and Ash  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/OC, Arizona/OC  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt?How will Nikki cope with this?Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N : Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Matt's POV

"You called me?" I closed the door and sat in the chair in front of Langdon's table. I appreciated how he had the blinds open letting the natural light enter his office instead of the florescent light. He is even known for liking to work in the dark during the day.

"You know that I was given two seperate proposals for the case? One from you and the one was from Johan Heyns..." he said while checking this phone.

"I am aware of that Langdon..." I said as I stretched my neck. Everything was making me tense. This stupid case and my position within it.

"You are like my son Matt and Callie is like my daughter. She has given up a lot for you to be such a cut throat lawyer." he was looking directly at me right now.

"I don't get it Langdon..." I said confused.

"Are you willing to give up more? Are you willing to put in more hours is what I am trying to say..." he placed the folder infront of me.

"Are you rejecting the proposal?" I said completely surprised.

"Johan knows I accepted your proposal and he has no doubt about it Matt. That's how good you are. We are going with your plans, assessments, and defense for the case..." Langdon gave his fatherly smile.

"Really..." I ran my hands through my hair. I couldn't believe this. The sleepless nights and countless hours drafting and re-drafting had finally paid off.

"I think Callie will kill me if she knows what you are up to..." he laughed.

"I don't she will mind to tell you frankly.." I said.

"What do you mean?" Langdon asked confused.

"Langdon, I don't know. It's like ... she's fine with it. She's been acting really.. distant lately. She is loving and caring don't get me wrong.. but it's something different." I looked away.

"Have you tried asking her about it?"

"No, cuz I think she's just into her work too. She is very successful at it. She just seems mentally pre-occupied...like she is always thinking about something." I said to him hoping for some sort of sage advice to be given.

"Maybe she is sort of tired of fighting for the marriage to work because of the time constraints..." he replied.

"I will try to talk to her about it. It's just so weird..." I said getting up.

"Matt, you can talk to me anytime...' He politely offered.

"Thanks Langdon.. If you don't mind me asking, Can I get off early today?" I flashed my charming smile.

"Is it something work related?"

"It's something wife related..." I smiled.

"Sure, just finish sending me your reports by noon." he informed.

"Thanks Langdon..." I opened the door to step out.

"Anything for Callie..." he laughed.

Callie's POV

"Torres." Bailey said while awkwardly smiling.

"Bailey." I said, forcing myself to smile too. I was holding the patient's chart ready to deliberate the diagnosis I had made earlier.

"Torres." She beamed more widely.

"Is..is everything okay?" I looked at my scrubs to make sure there weren't any holes or stains on them.

"Oh we are okay. The question is…are you feeling okay?" Bailey is not this optimistic especially this early into her shift.

"Bailey, did you have mind blowing sex or something because I know for a fact.. a fact.. that you are not this happy every morning..." I said while she was reading her charts.

"Torres, I am happy but thanks for linking it to something dirty. And no, I did not have sex.." She continued to write.

"Bailey, I have a patient waiting. He has osteomyelitis and needs to be on antibiotics stat." I said slowly walking away.

"Torres."

I turned around.

"Enjoy your day. Make the most out of it." Bailey smiled. I knew Bailey was probably lying, she had sex and had multiple orgasms for her to have this much happiness in her.

Arizona's POV

I was heading towards the coffee cart with Addison to get a muffin or something to eat before I tried tracking down Derek to talk to him about Chloe's treatment plan.

As we were waiting for our coffee's and chocolate chip muffins both our pagers went of at the same time. We had been paged to the auditorium immediately.

"I wonder what is going in the auditorium?" I asked Addison confused.

She seemed equally confused. "Must be an unscheduled M&M" she muttered in disgust.

"I guess we should head there then," I suggested.

"Trust me we should wait for our coffee and muffins. We are going to need them to stay awake during that thing."

I laughed loudly at that before heading to the auditorium a bit wary of the dreaded M&M.

_Maybe we could sit at the back and I could catch a nap._

Calliope's POV

"Hi..welcome everybody…" Derek cleared his throat on the microphone.

"What is going on?" I heard Cristina whispered behind me.

"I don't know he didn't tell me anything…" Meredith replied equally confused.

"I thought married people had one feeling and one thinking kind of thing…you're practically sharing the same brain." Cristina replied sarcastically.

"Cristina…" Meredith replied irritated.

"Please have a seat…" He said to the people standing on the side of the auditorium. This better be good. I gave up two of my surgical procedures to attend something I didn't even have a clue about. I checked my phone to see if there were any messages from Matt about my car that broke down the other day.

"Welcome everybody… First, I would like to say that I don't usually do this for something like this. But this is special. Real special. I am very privileged to say that today we have been given an honour that truly, just truly speaks for itself. Obviously we did not get the 2010 Flance-Karl Award from the American Surgical Association, thank you Dr. Alfonso Gonzales for sweetly taking that away…" he chuckled and smirked at Arizona who reciprocated his smile.

"Is this one of his tactics to expose his chiefly position?" I asked Addison who was seated beside me.

"Beats me…" She replied equally confused.

I tried my very best to look and speak to Arizona as professionally as possible. I knew Addison had a way of smelling anything in my line of thought. Even though Addison was seated between us, I found Arizona's presence very infectious and sweetly intoxicating.

"You know Dr. Alfonso Gonzales?" Addison asked Arizona, loud enough for me to hear.

"Yup, he's our chief of surgery…" she proudly replied.

"That man is every bit honourable…" Addison said.

"Some of you were informed about this and yes I advised that this should be kept discreet for a reason. I wanted this to be a surprise for someone in particular and this also should serve as an inspiration and motivation for other doctors who are struggling to successfully complete their research and clinical trials. This was not an easy task and I know that every bit of hard work, failure, and disappointment was worth the accomplishment in the end." Derek placed his both hands on the podium and looked directly at me.

Some were smiling in the crowd and others were plainly confused in curiosity. I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was a text message from Matt.

**Babe car wil b repaired by 2morrow. C u soon. I luv u & u deserve every success.**

"He has received numerous honours and awards for his contributions to the field of transplantation. He is a major contributor in The Journal of Experimental Medicine and is the recipient of the American Society of Transplant Surgeons Roche Pioneer Award and the Medallion for Scientific Achievement of the American Surgical Association Please give a round of applause to someone who I truly admire…Dr. Conner Michael Laurel." Derek stepped away from the podium to shake hands with him. He was wearing a black suit and carrying a plaque and medal. He looked like someone in his late fifties with a receding hairline but fit, nonetheless. He looked very confident yet humble for someone who achieved this much in his life.

"We are here to see him?" I heard Cristina complain again.

"Great another lecture instead of surgery…" I sighed.

Addison just looked confused because she clearly didn't know what her presence was going to contribute to this entire thing. I felt her arm fumble for her pager deep within her white lab coat.

"Good morning everybody…" he warmly smiled and placed the plaque and medal on the podium.

"Show off…" I heard Cristina slowly whispered.

"Cristina… I turned around and to tried to shush her unnecessary comments.

"First, I am not a public speaker…at all. When the panel informed me that I would be doing this in front of such talented doctors and staff, I couldn't help but honestly feel very nervous…" Dr. Conner Michael Laurel adjusted his cufflinks. He was clearly trying to compose himself because he didn't have any paper as a guide with him. Every word he was uttering was coming from within.

"I was very impressed with the dedication of this doctor's research. I was inspired by the consistency and diligence of the material and explanation provided within the research. To master this sort of engineering is extremely, I mean extremely daunting and stressful. Many of our candidates have tested it but have not been as successful as this next recipient. I have been sent by the distinguished panel to award a very deserving doctor the _2010 Thomas Enzo Award for medical research and innovation_." Dr. Conner Michael Laurel proudly said.

I completely felt my heart skip. The entire crowd started whispering in a continuous motion.

"Oh my God… I would die to have one." I heard someone say loudly.

"I think Webber is probably getting it…" Cristina confidently said.

"I have a greater chance of winning a Nobel peace price than a Thomas Enzo Award..." Addison joked. I completely agreed with her.

"Dr. Shepherd would you be kind enough to join me here…" He motioned Derek to stand next to him by the podium.

"I, Dr. Conrad Michael Laurel and the distinguished panel at the Thomas Enzo Medical innovation and research institute, present this prestigious title and honour of the _2010 Thomas Enzo Award for medical research and innovation_ to Dr. Calliope Iphigenia Torres for her bold and ground-breaking research and clinical trial in Tissue engineering. She has successfully developed new cartilage using an Injectable Hydrogel. She also effectively managed to transplant these using three methods which are not only minimally invasive but decreases the chances of complications as well. Dr. Calliope Iphigenia Torres please come up the stage to receive the plaque and the medal of honor." He exclaimed.

_I was stunned._

_I couldn't move_.

This was t_he_ Thomas Enzo Award. The award that only one doctor has received from this hospital. The award that gives you a edge against any doctor in the world.

I looked at Addison who was equally stunned as me.

Arizona's POV

"I brought us some coff-" I stopped my sentence midway when I unexpectedly saw Calliope sitting inside Addison 's office. She always manages to change my disposition whether I see her unexpected or expectedly. I slowly pushed the bottom of the door with my foot to shut it.

"I was just waiting for Addie to…"

"Yeah I thought she was here too.." I managed to say. I placed one coffee on Addison 's table and positioned the other coffee close to Calliope.

"Uh…" She tried resisting it.

"You can have mine…" I smiled.

"Really…?" Calliope finally smiled.

"Yes..really." I replied. I honestly did not know whether to sit on the empty chair beside Calliope or continue to stand.

"I…"

"I…" We both said simultaneously.

"No, you.."

"You.." We both said simultaneously said again.

I took a deep breath and silently counted to three to stop interrupting her.

"Hating you…running away from you…is clearly not helping…" She said without looking up. She ran her hands through her hair and tucked small pieces of it behind her ears.

I took a deep breath and sat beside her.

"You know how that feeling still lingers even after fighting to run away from it. It's this dull ache that waiting for you to do something…" She continued.

"I am very proud of you Calliope and I know you didn't win today because you wanted to win or you needed the recognition…" I faced her but she was still looking down. "The money and the research will help a lot of people…" I whispered back.

"Thank you. I was just sick and tired of people thinking that I submitted my research to the Thomas Enzo foundation for the sake of getting a damn Thomas Enzo award. I needed the money and support for it to be widely available…" She said while rubbing the top part of the medal with thumb.

"Whatever it may be, you are a rockstar…and you deserve it." I just wanted to kiss her in this moment but stopped before I made matters worse.

" Arizona …" She surprisingly took my hand and squeezed it. I felt the rush of blood to my heart and her touch just intensified it.

I deeply sighed to try and regulate my breathing.

"Je t'aimerai toujours…And even if I fight you and even if I make you hate me…I know deep within Arizona that some how..some way in some shape or form… we will always, almost always..find a way to one another…" Caliiope looked at me directly. I slowly wrapped my fingers against hers. Her wedding ring against my fingers was a constant reminder of our situation.

Calliope's POV

When you runaway from something instead of facing it from the beginning, in some way, it will always come back to haunt you. I despised how the more I fought my feelings for Arizona , they kept intensifying every day. It was a stark reminder of the choice I needed to make.

"You still remember French?" she smiled.

"I remember everything. Every moment." I honestly replied.

She took my hand and slowly kissed the back of it.

"Oh hi!" we both abruptly sat up when Addison came in. I immediately separated my hand away from hers.

"Hi…" Addison replied eyeing the both of us. I just continued to smile hoping she would not read the tension between us.

"I bought coffee…" Arizona pointed to the coffee cup.

"Thanks Arizona . Callie, come here.. Congratulations!" Addison hugged me so hard that my medal almost fell from my lap.

"Uh yeah.. Thanks." I awkwardly replied.

"Do you both know each other?" Addison asked before sitting in her chair.

"Oh us?..Um.." I replied confused.

"We just met..right Ca- I mean Dr. Torres" Arizona uncomfortably replied.

"Oh yeah Dr. Robbins.." I gave a fake chuckle.

"So Callie what brought you here? Can I just say I am so proud of you…" Addison beamed.

"Thanks Addison you sound like my dad too. I ju-just came here for…" I completely forgot my purpose of being here. I looked at Arizona who was also waiting for a response.

"For?" Addision asked.

"Oh yeah, Wanna hang at Joe's later? Drinks on me…" I offered.

"Callie, Matt just texted me..your father is throwing a party for you and apparently he invited like half of the hospital…" Addison responded. I gave a shocked look to Arizona .

"Wha-what?"

"Didn't Matt tell you?" Addison asked curiously.

"Obviously not, but why? Gosh.." I replied irritated.

"Callie, you were seriously being kept in the dark…" Addison laughed.

"I cannot believe this. Is this crap necessary?" I opened the door to walk out and call Matt at home from the nurse's station.

"Callie you won a freakin' award that's like the Oscars for the medical Gods…you deserve a little bit of celebration.." Addison exclaimed.

"Um yeah whatever but not in this fashion…" I said before closing the door.

Arizona's POV

I was nervously fiddling with my dress with one hand and drumming on the dashboard of Addison's car with the other. I felt akward going to this party firstly because I would have to see Calliope with her husband and secondly I wasn't actually invited.

Addison insisted I go with her and I couldn't say no.

"Are you always this nervous in a car or am I having a special effect on you?" she asked me after ten minutes of my twitchy behaviour.

"No…no….it's just I feel like I am gate crashing this party." I finally admitted.

"Arizona, Callie is a very warm person and she'll be so happy you wanted to share in the celebration of her success."

"Or if it makes you feel better we can tell everyone we are officially dating and you are there as my date." She teasingly added with a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind." I winked back.

_I couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to put me at ease and cheer me up._

Calliope's POV

"Podiamos celebrar sin una fiesta grande daddy…" I said as I tried fixing my red dress. This was the dress I usually chose when I didn't really want to look very dressy yet super casual for the occasion. I loved how it was off shoulder and completely comfortable.

"Calliope you deserve this..I know you didn't expect me to have such party organized.." Daddy said. He was standing by the door and checking his phone.

"Matt, I cannot believe you…you were in this?" I said completely irritated.

"I just followed your dad's orders. He called in the catering company and everything. Callie all you need to do is enjoy. You don't even have to do the dishes…" Matt said so casually.

"No occupo todo esto daddy…No occupo todo esto.." I whispered to myself as I touched the heart shaped necklace Arizona gave me.

"Baby, I already E-mailed and texted everyone. They are coming..just…enjoy this okay.."Matt said. He was clearly dressed for the occasion. He was wearing his black button up shirt with white slacks. I thought he was heading out for work before he broke out the news in the parking lot. He knew I was going to wonder what all these waiters were doing around our house.

"No te puede creer en-ses…" I said almost rolling my eyes at him.

"Calliope, I organized this okay? Please.. this is a monumental event for you mija…" Daddy said with his soft tone.

" No creo que muy importante daddy…" I said. Honestly the last thing I want is a party.

"Baby come here.." Matt approached me and touched my hair. "Just look at this..as something we are proud of. Heck, we can drink..enjoy..and tomorrow you can go on with the benefits of the research okay?..." He smiled.

"Fine…" I sighed and wore my high heels.

_This is going to be a long night._

Arizona's POV

I was feeling a sense of trepidation as Addison and I arrived at the Cohen residence for the party. We knocked and the smartly dressed butler greeted us with a friendly smile and let us in.

"Dr. Montogmery and Dr. Robbins" He greeted us before taking our coats.

"Hello James." Addison smiled at him.

I was surprised that he knew who I was but realized that Addison must have listed me as her guest while sending her RSVP for the party.

As I took in the inside of the house on our way to the hall where the party was being held I was in a state of awe. The interiors of the house such as the chandeliers and paintings seemed expensive but tasteful. The walls were a rich cream color and the furniture was made of exquisite mahogany.

As I took all this in it made me question whether I had any right to disrupt this home Calliope had built with her husband..._did I have any reason to expect her to choose me or was I just setting myself up for the sting of rejection?_

The sound of music playing and people laughing got louder as we approached the party room. I felt my breath taken away. Calliope was looking regal and amazingly divine in a beautiful red dress . She was standing in a corner talking with a handsome man who I assumed to be Matt and Derek and his wife. Upon hearing the beautiful tinkle of her laughter I couldn't help but let out an audible sigh.

"Are you ok?" Addison asked concerned.

"Sure. I was just admiring how beautiful the house is." I smiled.

Addison still looked a little doubtful but her attention was diverted by Callie who had spotted her and was walking towards her with a huge smile on her face.

"Addie you are finally here. What took you so long?" Callie hugged Addison with a huge smile on her face which slowly fell as she finally noticed me.

"Let me breathe Callie." Addison laughed."You know the annoying Seattle traffic. I was stuck behind some idiot who insisted on crawling at 20 mph." she complained.

Callie was still staring at me in a mixture of shock, happiness , fear and several other emotions I couldn't quite name. I was hurt and upset at how things had gone between us in the last couple of days...but this was Calliope's big moment and I didn't want to taint it by my emotional behavior. I would be a good man in a storm and keep a smile on my face because I truly was incredibly proud of her for her well deserved success.

"Congratulations Dr. Torres. No one deserves this award more than you do. Your hard work, perseverence and skill is an inspiration for any young woman entering our profession." I smiled at her and offered my hand to shake.

She seemed taken aback at my smile and formal words but quickly recovered her poise.

"Thank you so much for coming Dr. Robbins. Please make yourself at home and enjoy the party." She replied while shaking my hand.

Calliope's POV

"Here you go…" I handed bailey her third flute of champagne. She was seated by the pool area alone. Ben had to leave temporarily to check on a patient but promised to be back in an hour.

"You're trying to get me drunk?" She laughed.

"Who knows it might work for you…" I winked and laughed.

"I am really proud of you Torres" She held up her champagne flute.

"Thanks but now you sound like my dad." We toasted our flutes together and took a sip.

"Torres, you gotta face it." She genuinely said.

"Face what?" I asked and sat beside her. I adjusted my dress to make sure it was not going to get caught by the twigs behind us.

"Face whatever is it you are running from. It is painfully obvious. Painfully." She took another sip of the champagne.

"It's just really complicated, I tried fighting it…hoping it would just disappear." I said as I thought about Arizona.

"What you did in Paris will not disappear. It must have meant something if it is eating you up this way…" she said.

"The guilt is not eating me up honestly. It is the choice." I said playing with my heart shaped necklace.

"The choice?" She repeated surprised.

"Yes the choice between my marriage and her." I looked directly in her eyes.

"Torres, Y-You are actually considering this?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bailey placed her champagne flute on the glass table and faced me.

"It was not some random person I experimented with. It is not someone I can easily forget. Trust me bailey, she is not someone anyone can easily forget. At all." I said very seriously. I definitely saw the hesitation of advising otherwise in her eyes. I sensed how she became immediately uncomfortable.

"He needs to know, soon. He deserves to know, soon." She finally said.

"I understand that. What hurts me the most is that my father would see this as a failure of his upbringing…" I said trying to compose myself. I cannot imagine the humiliation and discontentment in his attitude towards me when he finds out.

I felt Bailey sigh.

"Torres, look here…" She placed her hand on my shoulder. "You know what is best for you. People will judge regardless, what you need to do is think what is best for you. The game changes especially when you are married. When you decide, stick to it. I am here. Addison is here too. You need to face this before it eats you alive. And Torres, as a friend, it is painful to see…" She concluded. I slowly felt her arms around me as she gave a reassuring hug.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

"Let's have another one of these things…" She said and picked up both our empty champagne flutes.

Arizona's POV

"Do you like Tennis?" I turned around to see whose unfamiliar voice that was.

"Hi..." I whispered back.

"Hi, I am Matt. Are you new at the hospital? You look unfamiliar..." He stood beside me. He was much prettier than he looked in his pictures. I was looking at their wall and witnessing their monumental pictures. The entire wall was covered with different types of black frames with the pictures of them together and separately.

"Hi, I am Arizona.." I shook his extended hand. I can certainly see he was a huge fan of tennis. He had action pictures of himself playing tennis and one picture where Calliope was kissing him when he won some trophy.

"Here have one…" He picked up a glass of champagne from one of the trays the waiter was serving. I tried my best to keep myself composed in front of him. We both shared deep love and respect for the same woman. I was absolutely sure about one thing – _this was going to be a hard battle to fight._

"Does Calliope like tennis?" I asked taking a small sip from the champagne flute. I loved the black and white picture of her at the beach on the left side of the wall. Her smile looked incredibly beautiful. It reminded me of the moment during the Paris plage when she wore her bikini.

"Calliope?... haven't heard someone say that in awhile…everybody calls her Callie. She doesn't like it as much as I do." he chuckled. The shape of Matt's eyes and the length of his lashes made his eyes a distinct asset. I didn't exactly know how to approach this situation so I just went with the flow.

"Calliope is actually very beautiful….I-I mean the name." I said taking another sip of the champagne. This was my third round for the night and I loved how it maintained my bravado.

"Indeed it is. So, are you new at the hospital? I have met almost all of Callie's friends there.." he smiled.

"Well, I am from New York… I was called in for a week to attend to a patient of mine who is currently admitted in the hospital here. Her case.. is pretty serious." I said.

"Nice… Arizona, you must be one heck of a doctor for them to request you across the state…" He smiled. He placed his empty champagne flute on the side table and offered me some salmon hors d'oeuvres.

"Thanks…" I said taking one from his plate.

"So do you work in the same department as Callie? I heard her work is always pretty intense…"

"She's in ortho and I am in peds…" I said picking on the salmon.

"Oh.. so how did you get to know her?" he asked as he chewed on the salmon.

"Through Addison…" I said as confidently as possible.

"Oh okay, yeah she works with kids.… Well, I am glad you came along to celebrate with us…" he responded courteously.

"Anything for Calliope…" I smiled.

"It's so interesting how the name rolls of your tongue…it sounds meaningful." He said wiping off the bits of salmon from his fingers. I noticed the modern design of his wedding ring had diamonds embedded in it. It looked the male version of Calliope's wedding ring.

_That's very well thought out._

"Yes it does…" was all I managed to say.

Arizona's POV

I retrieved the small box from the kitchen counter beside their double door fridge and headed to Calliope's room. Matt told me to take the stairs and according to him, it was the second room to the left. I made my way through the crowd careful not to bump into anyone.

"Está bien Aria… really, it's fine. Yeah… Muchos Gracias." Calliope was sitting on the bed and talking on her cell phone. I loved how her entire room was accented by the light of the lamp by her bed. The dim yellow lights made her room eloquently romantic. I stood by the door unsure whether to step in or to wait for her until she finished her conversation.

She instinctively looked up at me.

"I- I can come back…" I said uncertainly. I didn't know whether to leave or stay.

"It's okay…this is quick… come in." she said placing her cell phone away from her mouth. I loved how flowing her hair looked tonight. It accented the beauty of her eyes.

"Oh okay…" I stepped inside and sat on the bed beside her. I saw the heart shaped necklace hanging from her neck. I felt my heart flutter at that.

"Yes…this means a lot Aria. Yes, I will call you soon… Te extraño tambien." Calliope's Spanish was enough to make me melt. I looked away to look nonchalant and relaxed about the entire thing.

"It was nothing…just Aria..congratulating me. What is this?" She looked at the box.

"It's something for you.. I didn't mean to disturb you…" I picked up the box and gave it to her.

"You can never disturb me… and you didn't have to get me anything…" She said while holding the box.

"Trust me, I know you'll like it…" I smiled. I pretended to fix the strap of my dress out of nervousness.

"What is it?" She said slowly shaking the box.

"Wait, don't shake it..it's going to come apart." I slowly touched her hand to stop her from shaking the box.

"Let's open it together…" She placed it on her lap and slowly untied the metallic black bow.

"I-I didn't know what else to get you…" I tried reading her facial expression to see if she liked it or not.

"Chocolate éclairs…" She smiled. She bit her lower lip to contain her excitement.

"These are no ordinary éclairs. Yep, they aren't. And you know how many I had to eat today and select the best ones…" I said.

"I bet…." Calliope was beaming. I heard her sigh slowly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked a bit worried.

"I love it Arizona . It's the most thoughtful gift ever." I heard her say.

"I am glad you like it…" I slowly replied.

"Let's try it…" Calliope slowly picked up one chocolate éclair. "First bite is yours and I will take the second one…"

I took a bite from the chocolate éclair and this moment was as perfect as the time we had in Paris .

"Man, this is good. Like really good…." Calliope said shaking her head like she was in chocolate heaven.

"I told you so…" I smiled and nodded.

"Arizona , you have some chocolate on you…" Calliope chuckled.

"Really, where?" I immediately asked.

"Here…"

Calliope slowly kissed the side of my mouth where the chocolate was apparently was.

_I was still._

_Very still._

"There wasn't a napkin, so I had to…improvise." She smiled and closed the box.

"Yeah…." I said almost breathless.

Arizona's POV

I was laughing at the joke Addison made about probably never winning a Thomas Enzo award till she grows wrinkles and gets white hair. She kept rambling as the martini's kept rolling.

"I will probably need to turn my ovaries green and then bring them back to normal before getting any recognition from Thomas Enzo himself…" She laughed. Our jokes were getting more pathetic as the alcohol consumption increased.

I turned around to see Calliope's dad asking the attention of everybody as he lightly tapped on the champagne flute with the table knife.

The room slowly hushed and everyone was looking at her dad.

"I know Calliope did not want this…" He smiled at all of us. I was surprised that he called her by her full name too. At least we share that in common.

"She is the type who is not boastful because I know mija did this for a better purpose. I remember when she called me from Botswana and I was just scared and furious about the entire thing. She joined the peace corps but did not tell me they were sending her to Botswana . You said you were going to Denver . Then she told me about the kids they educated in this really poor region and how it changed her life as a privileged kid. I will not forget that Calliope. You're voice, it inspired me as a father and your experience inspired you to be a great doctor…" He paused for a second to stop his voice from trembling.

"Every Sunday when we talk you tell me stories of failure and success about your patients. You tell me about how difficult it is for you to amputate a limb because this person could be someone's father or brother. I love it when we both pray on the phone for your patients to get better. Then you married this hot shot lawyer Matt…" He pointed his champagne flute at Matt and everybody chuckled.

"I know you chose him because I chose him too. You're love for him is very deep mija…He is my best friend's son and I know because of our opinions..This also convinced you to marry him. I am so proud how both of you are working it out because in marriage.. love triumphs everything…" He warmly smiled at Matt who reciprocated the same smile.

I slowly started walking away towards the back. There was a tinge of guilt and a wave of jealousy in my heart. I am trying to smile as though I needed to be excused for a very good reason. I felt the heat slowly creeping at the back of my neck.

"You deserve all of this Calliope Ipheginia Torres Cohen…everything. This award…this moment…and the people here feel the same for you. You are going to change someone's life with that research and God is so happy..so happy…Te quiero mucho mija… Te quiero mucho… I am so proud of you." I heard everyone clapping and whistling.

I closed the bathroom door and started my breathing exercises. I paced back and forth to stop the tears from streaming down my face. I took a tissue from the roll and drenched it in water. I slowly sat on the toilet and pressed it on my eyes to stop my tears from coming out.

"Robbins, calm yourself down." I repeated it in a firm hushed down.

"Robbins, calm down. This is not the place..this is not the place." I slowly let out a long breath.

I looked in the mirror to make sure my mascara was not smudged. I fixed my hair and positioned the strap of my dress.

"Oops sorry…" someone abruptly entered the door.

"It's fine..it's fine. I am done." I said walking away to get out the door.

"Wait..Are you ?" I turned around and smiled.

"Yes, I am. Do I know you?" I replied confused yet I was still smiling.

"No, but I know you. Cristina Yang. I read your research in the Journal of Pediatrics.." She firmly shook my hand.

"That's nice…" I replied awkwardly.

"Yup, if I remember correctly it was laparoscopic duodenostomy in the neonate…" She smiled.

"Wow, you have a very sharp memory…" I replied impressed.

"Yeah and people in the hospital talk… you're the surgeon who is dealing with one of the most complicated case in our hospital in peds…pretty hardcore if you ask me. Especially when there isn't a cure." She was practically rambling. I felt like I was meeting a fan or something.

"Oh yeah, yeah..it's a challenge." I was almost out of the door.

"Dr. Robbins…" I turned around.

"I didn't know you knew Callie Torres..." she curiously asked.

"Yeah I do.." I said.

"Funny..she never mentioned you." Cristina replied completely confused

"Oh yeah?..." I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"Yeah… she's been acting really weird lately anyway. She probably forgot. " she replied back and I just wanted to shut the door to runaway from here.

Arizona's POV

I couldn't help but stare blankly at the scene in front of me. Calliope's father was standing with his arms around Calliope and Matt with a proud smile on his face. They were sipping champagne and seemed to be sharing a private joke between the three of them. I could sense from his speech earlier that Calliope and her dad shared a strong bond and I would never want to interfere in any way with that relationship. I would never want Calliope to lose any part of her family because of me. All I wanted was to make her happy.

_I suddenly felt like an intruder._

_Maybe I had no right to want Calliope to leave all this for me._

_I can't breathe. I have to get out of here._

Having seen the display of Happy Families over the last few hours I decided to leave before I reached my breaking point. _I am not a masochist after all_. I did not want to create a scene by losing my composure and breaking down in front of everyone.

I found Addison and explained to her that I was leaving because I wasn't feeling well. She offered to drive me back to the hotel but I reassured her that I would reach safely on my own and that she should not leave her best friend's party early. I gave her a quick hug and headed towards the entrance to retrieve my jacket.

As he saw me approaching James was standing at the door with my jacket ready.

"Leaving so soon Ma'am? I hope you had a good time." he asked politely while helping me into my coat.

"Yes, I am unfortunately not feeling too well. But it was an excellent party, thank you for your splendid service." I smiled back at him.

I turned towards the door to leave but a certain voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Arizona." she husked in a low and deep voice.

_Damn that voice gets me everytime._

"Calliope." I turned around slowly.

She took me by the arm and led me outside which was probably a good idea...talking in front of James would have been both akward and inappropriate.

"Where were you going?" she asked with a frown on her face.

"Back to the hotel. I think I am coming down with something and maybe had too much champagne. I am having a killer headache." I said as convincingly as possible.

The raise of her eyebrows clearly indicated she didn't buy a word of what I said.

"Lying is not your thing Arizona so don't even go there...also don't you think you should have told me rather than trying to sneak out?" she asked with a trace of hurt in her expression.

I wanted to answer back and explain how much being at this party and what I had seen had hurt me and shattered my dream. But I didn't. _I had to go before I lost my last thread of composure and broke down in front of her._

"Calliope, lets not do this. Just let me go...it's probably best for both of us." I whispered brokenly.

She gently cupped my face and stroked my cheek. I instnctively leaned into her touch. "Do you trust me?" she whispered softly.

_I definitely wasn't expecting that._

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"It's a simple question Ari. Yes or no?" she asked again.

"Yes." I simply nodded.

"Good. Then come with me." she led me by the hand to her car.

"Where are we going?" I asked growing more confused by the second.

"Patience is a virtue Arizona. You'll find out soon enough." she smirked.

_Hmmmmm her car is almost as hot as her._

_Focus Robbins focus._

Calliope's POV

"I know for a fact that we passed by my Hotel..so my guess is we aren't going there?" she looked outside the window wondering what the hell we were doing.

"Yup.." I checked my phone and texted Matt that I needed to check on something real quick.

"Calliope, kidnapping me is not a good idea." she said worried.

"Arizona, why would I kidnap you? And plus, you are with me by choice.."I chuckled.

"What the heck? You skipped your own party..." she said completely confused.

"Arizona, can we just please forget about the party. I need to talk to you. Away from the crowd. Away from dad. Away from Matt..." I took a sharp turn to the left towards Kirkland to go towards Cyrus hill.

"It's dark here..." I felt Arizona uneasy about the situation.

"Arizona, I want to show you something. I go there when I need to free my mind...5 more minutes and we are there.." I said and accelerated up the road.

"Did you finish the eclairs?" She whispered.

"I saved some for us..we could have them at work tomorrow.." I smiled at her.

"Nice.. I am impressed but not surprised." She fixed her hair in the mirror and I loved how this moment was for the both of us, completely uninterrupted.

"About?"

"Thomas Enzo Award."

"Oh please.." I accelerated and watched out for the sign for the parking lot entrance sign. Everything changes when you are driving at night.

"What? It's impressive. I mean I knew you were talented but this..takes it to a whole new level..." She was taking advantage of her dimples. Her smile was always breathtaking.

I entered the parking lot and there were only two cars parked in the middle. I couldn't help but laugh at the facial expression of Arizona. She was apparently nervous because the parking space was dark.

"Arizona, Bring your coat.. "

"What? where are we going?" She said as she shut the car door.

"I wanna show you something and plus we gotta talk.." I took her hand and led her towards the entrance of the park.

"It's called Top side Seattle...it's a small park with benches and a small restaurant that's open 24 hours." I felt her come closer and I wrapped my arms around her.

"And... why are we here exactly.."

"Just keep walking...watch out for the twigs..."

"Calliope.. I swear if this is some -"

"There...take a look at that.." I felt Arizona take a deep breath.

"It's an amazing view right? You can see the skyline and the entire Seattle.." I made my way to the bench while she was holding on to me.

"I see this in New York but this...with you..is amazing.." Arizona sighed. We were both looking at the view of Seattle at night. The small lights blinking and the beauty of the space needle...was priceless.

"I remember that moment when I saw you at the hospital.. I walked away because I was so scared..so scared because I finally knew that I had to make a choice. That perhaps running away from it this way won't help..." I slowly said making sure she heard every word.

"I know Arizona.. I know that what we are doing may not be right but it feels so perfect. I have made a choice Arizona. I know what I want, what I need to do...to have it." I looked at her and took both of her hands.

"No, Calliope.. Are you saying this because of some sudden rush of emotions? I mean, you have never ever been with a woman.. You are married.. I don't think you know -"

"Something's bothering you Arizona...I need you to tell me what it is." I squeezed her hand to give her strength.

She drew in a deep breath as if she was bracing herself for what she wanted to say.

"Calliope, I do understand why you avoided me and ran away…I really do…..but the mixed signals I get from you….they are killing me….one minute I am this mistake you want to forget and the next minute you are telling me how much I mean to you.."

I wanted to say something but I decided to not interrupt her

"Coming to the party was maybe the reality check I needed Calliope…..I saw the relationship you share with your dad. I don't want to be the person who causes you to lose his respect and affection….I love you too much to do that to you and you might end up resenting me which would kill me….I don't know what to think Calliope" she finished brokenly tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"I know."

"You know what?"

"That Arizona Robbins it is you. It is you that I want to be with. When I look at the future and I see myself being with someone it is you. I know for a fact..a fact that I love you. And believe me, I know that running away from it won't solve a damn thing..." We both stood and faced each other. _This was our moment…our game changer._

"So, Calliope what do we do now.."

"I don't know..." I honestly whispered.

"We'll figure it out together." She whispered back.

"First... I gotta tell my dad..maybe he will understand.." I said completely confused.

"Your dad?" Arizona repeated surprised.

"Yes and then Matt maybe..." I said assuring her that we would fight for us with every shred of hope we had.

"I am kinda scared but I'll gladly face every fear to be with you Calliope. I love you and I can't live my life anymore without you in it. "

"I am scared too...Come here..." All I did was hold her and slowly felt the graveness of the consequences sink in. _But I felt ready…..as long as I could be with her I would fight._

_She is worth every pain. Every battle._

_PLEASE REVIEW :)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Perky Beautiful  
Author: Gina and Ash  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/OC, Arizona/OC  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt?How will Nikki cope with this?Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

A/N : Thanks for all the reviews :) We apologize for the late update but real life just was too hectic recently :(

Arizona's POV

I was running up the stairwell to the peds floor two steps at a time, I had overslept and hence was late. Overwhelmed and thrilled with all the emotions I felt after my talk with Calliope, l hardly slept. The thought of the things that might and will happen was constantly on my mind. I definitely needed a double shot of espresso to wake me up.

The moment I reached the peds wing I felt my breath catch.

_Wow I could get used to this..._

Calliope was standing next to the nurses' station with two cups of coffee and some chocolate éclairs with a grin on her face. I secretly loved how she wore her scrubs. The way she rolled her long sleeved shirt beneath her scrubs was definitely making her look like a bad ass surgeon.

"Morning Perky. About time you got here." she teased. "I thought you might need these" she handed me a coffee and an éclair.

"Thank you." I beamed at her. "Have I told you how super amazing you are?" I said with a soft smile.

"Not today." she chuckled at my choice of words.

"Well you are... awesome...super...amazing." As no one was looking I punctuated each word with a kiss.

"Wow... if this is the thanks I get I must do this more often." she smirked biting her lower lip.

"Oh no Calliope, the thanks doesn't end here. I want to introduce you to one of my favorite people in the world." I chirped before leading her to our destination.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite person." she playfully pouted.

"Well it's a very close call between the two of you." I teased. "Ok, she's my favorite under the age of 10 and you are my favorite over the age of 10...happy?" I giggled.

She just shook her head at my silliness.

I led her into Chloe's room and saw Chloe's eyes immediately light up upon seeing us.

"Hey Chickadee. This is my friend Calliope. Calliope, this is my special little munchkin Chloe." I introduced them with a wide grin on my face.

"Hey Chloe." Calliope walked over to her and stroked her hair. By that one simple gesture I could clearly see Calliope was a natural with children.

"Hey Call...Callio...lipi..." Chloe was struggling to stay Calliope.

"Let's stick to Callie." I told her smiling.

"Hey Callie." Chloe smiled and put her head on Calliope's shoulder.

I was pleasantly surprised. Chloe was normally a shy child and it was great to see that she had become comfortable with Calliope so quickly.

"Do you have candy?" Chloe asked Calliope innocently." When Dr. Zona visits me she always brings candy." she explained.

Callie made a great show of rummaging through her pockets trying to find candy and I watched them interact with an affectionate smile.

"Ah..finally found it. " she grinned pulling a Twix bar out of her pocket and handing it to Chloe.

"What's the magic word Chickadee?" I reminded her gently.

"Oops...thank you." she sheepishly smiled at Callie.

The next few minutes were filled with talk about kittens, puppies and Barbie's and in those few minutes Chloe forgot her pain and giggled like an angel like her deserved to.

Our revelry was cut short by Calliope's pager going off and her having to leave.

"When will you come again?" Chloe asked anxiously.

"Very soon Chloe. I promise." Callie kissed her on the cheek.

"Pinky swear?" Chloe pouted.

"Pinky swear." Callie replied seriously.

Arizona's POV

I was at the nurses' station briefing one of the nurses about the protocol for Chloe's treatment when I felt my phone vibrate.

I excused myself as I had to take this call. I had been trying to reach the travel agent all morning and he had finally called back.

"Hello Arizona." he said in the polished and friendly tone most customer care people have practiced to perfection.

"Hello Rob. Thanks for calling back. I was calling because I wanted to get my return trip to New York preponed by a couple of days. I would like you to book me on the first flight available to New York tomorrow."

I didn't notice Calliope had walked up beside me while I was talking. She gently placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going tomorrow? I thought you didn't leave till another couple of days." she asked curiously.

"Hey Calliope…I was meaning to talk to you about it but we both were busy this morning. There has been a slight change in plans."

"What kind of change?" Calliope asked with great curiosity.

She signaled me to follow her to a spot by this huge crate with hospital supplies towards the end of the hall.

"Yes that's fine..." I responded to Rob on the line. I respectfully thanked him for making things extremely efficient for me and ended the call.

"Is everything okay...?" Calliope said while fixing the collar of my while lab coat. I loved these little moments we had for each other. A couple minutes between our shifts maintained my cheerfulness throughout the day. I completely melted when she softly pushed her forehead against mine.

"After our talk last night I kept tossing and turning all night. I decided I couldn't lie to myself or to anyone else anymore. I want to be with you Calliope...that's the only truth I know. So I decided to head back to New York early and talk to Nikki and tell her the truth...she deserves to hear it from me."

Calliope looked as if a feather touch would knock her down.

"Are you ok?" I asked her concerned.

"How about your research? And Chloe..." I heard a trace of concern in her tone.

"This is a long and tough battle Calliope. A battle that needs more than weeks, months, or even years. Chloe is on palliative and preventive care…she will be stable till I get back. I need to get Dr. Alfonso's approval for one of her treatment protocols and that is another main reason I am going to New York tomorrow...the sooner I get the approval the sooner I can start the treatment." I explained seriously and pulled her closer.

Calliope leaned against the wall and we were merely inches apart. The huge supplies crate was blocking our view to the other side. I loved how it was in the corner and in a place where I noticed nobody really passes by.

"Yeah , it's just it felt like an impossible dream till now. I can't believe that tomorrow you will tell her about us... Just think carefully about what you tell her. This is not going to be easy for her." I saw a flash of guilt in her eyes. I fell in love with her even more...she was empathizing with the suffering of a woman she had never even met.

"Don't worry Calliope, I'll be careful. She probably suspects something anyway, things have been really distant and off between us lately. It's best if the truth is out in the open and we can try and move on from there...maybe one day she and I will be friends." I said with a small smile.

"I hope so." she nodded.

"Calliope I wanted to say one more thing. Just because I have decided to tell Nikki tomorrow does not mean that I expect you to tell Matt immediately. I want you to feel completely prepared for that step...I will wait for you no matter how long it takes." I said.

She smiled and sighed. We just looked at each other and it took every ounce of restrain within me not to kiss her. I knew the love we felt was deep and completely mutual.

"I love you."

"You do?..." She clarified sweetly.

"Yep I do..."I gave her a re-assuring response.

"I love you too." she whispered and slowly walked away.

Calliope's POV

There are usually two reasons that convince me to finally go home. I would slowly feel my body giving up, unable to take the long hours anymore or I seriously needed to take a shower after my 20 hour shift. I apologized to Arizona earlier for passing out while she was talking to me. We were both lying down in the on-call room and she was telling me a story about this kid who had leukemia and was a talented piano player. I had my arms around her with my head lying on her shoulder. I cannot say this enough but I love her smell and the way she strokes my hair makes me feel like the luckiest person in the world to have her beside me.

"You look hungry..." Matt casually mentioned.

"Um yeah, I don't even remember the last time I ate..." I poured some more cereal and milk in my bowl.

"Where did you get that necklace from Callie...I don't remember giving you something like that." He asked while pointing his fork towards my shirt.

"Uh..Paris."I briefly stated.

"Must be pretty damn expensive." I heard him whisper.

"What?"

"You wear it everywhere Callie. I noticed you wear it alot so it must be expensive." He clarified.

"I guess so..." I said without looking up.

"Someone called here looking for you..." Matt said.

"Who?" I asked almost nervously.

"I think she said her name was Bianca Salazar." He mentioned while checking his notes.

"Really? She was my patient...what did she say?" I curiously asked.

"Well... she invited you to a party tonight...I gave her your cellphone number..she'll probably call or text you." He flipped the notes in his folder. I hate when he reviews his case files while we are eating especially when we are dining in a restaurant.

"Are you coming?" I looked up and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Am I coming? Callie...you know very well that I am leading this case and I don't have time for these things..." Matt snapped while rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to be an ass about it Matt. I just asked. If you are tense with work... I am going through the same..." I moved my bowl aside getting equally annoyed.

"Sorry." He whispered and fixed his tie.

"What time will you be home?" I asked hoping for a definite answer.

"Late."

"How late?"

"I don't know. Why?" He was putting his notes in his leather bag.

"I need to talk to you Matt." I seriously said.

"About what? Tell me now..." I hated how he was rushing me.

"I need to talk to you when you are free and not always occupied with work and crime stuff.." I got up and placed the bowl in the sink.

"I will try if it's that important.." He said.

"Matt, no offense, but you are more married to your work." I turned around and said.

"Callie, no offense, but if you haven't noticed, we have both worked more on our careers than our marriage itself. So, I am not the only bad guy here...Get some sleep." He shut the door and left.

Calliope's POV

"I hate to admit this but I love it when your necklace shows…" Arizona smiled as she took a bite of her salad. It was finally nice to have some alone time together without pretending not to know each other personally in front of others.

"I kinda figured that because you can't control your staring…" I teased her back. I wanted to tell Arizona what I secretly loved about her but I had to watch our moves before our body language started becoming obviously flirtatous.

"Hi Torres and Dr. Robbins…" We both looked up and noticed Bailey standing.

"You must be really hungry because you don't usually eat lunch…" I said as Bailey placed her tray on the table.

"I need to prep myself for this surgery. Food is a must…I see you two have become best friends over a short period of time…" Bailey said and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Calliope is Addie's friend so we kinda got to know each other that way.." Arizona calmly clarified.

"Oh Calliope…" Bailey repeated with a bit of exaggeration. It sounded completely foreign with the way Bailey pronounced it. She was clearly mocking Arizona.

"Yeah Bailey…ju-just.. stick with Torres.." I chuckled.

"I gotta run… I have to check my E-mails and reply to most of them. I will see you tonight then?" Arizona said.

"Oh yeah.. yeah I will talk to you about that later.." I smiled pretending it wasn't a big deal.

"Goodbye Dr. Robbins…"Bailey said without looking up.

"I have to go to in like 5 minutes…" I informed Bailey.

"So what's happening tonight?"

"Tonight..oh .. oh nothing…just a small invite." I checked my pager.

"Is it me or is she insanely perky?" Bailey asked.

"She is…" I laughed. I stood up and grabbed my tray to trash my waste. "She's actually Perky Beautiful…" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing.. I will see you around." I said as I walked away.

"Torres we still need to talk about your um… um.. your crossover to the other side." I heard Bailey say. I couldn't help but worry about that too.

Arizona's POV

I searched twice through my suitcase to look for a dress to wear for the party Calliope had invited me to. I didn't really intend to party or mingle when I had arrived in Seatle. Honestly, I never even expected to meet Calliope. I had felt that whatever we had would be cherished in my heart and will always remain in Paris.

I was able to find a black cocktail mini dress with small rhinestones embellished around the neckline. I paired my dress with my open-toe black studded pumps. I was at the hospital for almost 18 hours today but somehow I still managed to remain perky rather than being absolutely cranky. People would be surprised at how cranky I can be sometimes but somehow I manage to make myself realize that being that way actually just worsens my situation.

"I think your dress looks great..." Calliope was beaming. I felt myself anxiously fixing my hair to cover my bare shoulders.

I was nervous at how impromptu her invitation was to this unknown party with unknown guests which increased my level of anxiety as I thought about this situation further. "I love when you have your hair down and it's all wavy..." Calliope added.

"Are you just going to stare?" I teased her and chuckled.

"Am I not allowed to?" She laughed and turned towards the sign "Maple Leaf" to enter inside the neighbourhood.

"I am just scared that we might crash when your eyes are fixed on me and not on the road..."I smiled back.

"Well, it's gonna be worth the crash..." She replied sweetly.

"So why exactly are we going to this party again?" I asked nervously.

"Look at this way, we get free food..free alcohol. Everybody loves free alcohol and you get to spend the night with me..." Calliope grasped my hand to re-assure me.

"They expect Matt and not me." I simply stated. Calliope finally stopped in front of a house and turned the engine off. We sat in the car silently for a minute and let the situation sink in.

"Arizona...You are not some sort of a replacement. This party is not some lame excuse for me to bring you here. All I wanted to do is spend time with you and enjoy. I never thought of what they would expect..all I was thinking is just to be with you..." Calliope said. We were in the car for 15 minutes debating whether to attend or forget about the party. The entire area of the house was surrounded by cars and small crowds of people standing by the gate.

"I don't know how to act, what if they wonder..."

"You're being paranoid..."

I let out a huge sigh.

"Fine...let's just go.." Calliope was about to put the gear in drive to leave.

"No wait..." I grabbed her arm. "Let's go.. I am being silly.." I fixed my hair and looked at her.

"Finally.." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

_This is going to be one interesting night._

Calliope's POV

"Are you okay?" I handed Arizona her second round of Margarita. I requested the bartender to decrease the amount of tequila because I disliked how our first round of margarita was incredibly strong for Arizona's taste.

"You aren't drinking?" She asked with her mouth half full.

"I need to drive and drop you off fully sober. The last incident in Paris is enough to last a lifetime." I laughed.

"This..." She pointed her spoon at the bowl. "This..what is this? It's so good...I can't get enough of it." She took another spoonful of the soup.

"It's sopa de pescado siete mares..." I smiled and took a sip of the mango shake.

"It's what? Sounds kind of seductive..." She smirked.

"Seven Seas Fish... it has loads of different kind of fish and that red sauce tastes incredible because it's probably homemade." I explained to Arizona who was busy finishing her bowl.

Earlier, I had introduced her to my patient Bianca Salazar. She was a victim of a hit and run accident and one of the most incredible and free-spirited people I have ever met. She was riding her bike to the park when a driver suddenly crashed into her, leaving her almost lifeless. I was jogging with Matt that day and saw the entire thing happen in front of my eyes. We drove her to the hospital to get her treated immediately.

"She almost crashed on the OR table. On my OR table Arizona. I am so glad I had Owen with me." I said as I took a bite of chicken chimichanga.

"It must've been so tough for you." Arizona tried empathizing.

"Well, gladly she made it and therapy lasted for awhile...but look at her now." I beamed. We were watching Bianca dancing with her boyfriend to the live Mariachi band.

"With an amazing surgeon like you Calliope, I am not surprised." Arizona took my hand and squeezed it.

I saw Bianca slowly approaching us from the corner of my eye. I immediately took my hand away from Arizona. I looked up and smiled at Bianca.

"How's the food?" She asked Arizona.

"Awesome. Really Awesome..." Arizona smiled showing her equally awesome dimples.

"Bianca, the food is really great. I love the band too...it totally made my day." I said sincerely.

"Too bad Matt is not here.." Bianca said. I shot a look at Arizona who immediately looked away.

"You know him..." I replied apologetically.

"Arizona, my cousin Alejandro is free. Just incase you decided to dance.." She chuckled. I couldn't help but chuckle at the proposal too. I saw Arizona blush.

"Uh..uh... I am not usually comfortable..I will dance but I will probably practice my skills with Calliope." Arizona looked at me. I couldn't help but give her a weird look.

"Seriously?" I replied surprised.

"The band and the atmosphere calls for it. I will be waiting for you two by the band. Bailar toda la noche!" Bianca said walking away.

I scratched my forehead and wondered what I had gotten myself into.

Arizona's POV

"May I have this dance, my lady?" I beamed at Calliope with my dimples out in full force.

"I'll have to think about it." Calliope teased with a smirk. She sipped the remaining mango shake from her tall glass. That act alone looked unbelievably alluring and seductive .

"Decide quickly Calliope because I do have options. Alejandro is waiting in the wings." I teased back.

"Very funny. Do you even know which one is Alejandro?" she chuckled.

"It's never too late to find out." I grinned. "Come on Calliope, I am super at latino dancing." I took her hand and started leading her to the dance floor.

"Yeah, you are not too bad." she tried to keep the passion out of her voice. I am sure like me she was remembering our hot salsa session in Paris.

As we reached the dance floor, we noticed that the band was playing a sad and melancholic tune which was perfect for the Bachata.

Out of all the latino dance forms the Bachata was one of my favorites. Though it had fewer movements than the salsa or the rumba it was more about the emotions and connecting with your partner. In medical school and residency I used to de-stress from a hard case by dancing so this felt like second nature to me.

Calliope and I instinctively fell into step with each other and anyone who saw us would be able to see how comfortable we were with each other. We smoothly did the typical Bachata steps of side, close, side and then the hip rotation. It felt like heaven to be so in sync with Calliope with our bodies in perfect harmony though we did try to keep a little space between us as we had to keep up the "Just Friends" routine at the party. I tried the best as I could to not look obviously in love with her.

_Wow can she move her hips..._

"Calliope , you are so sexy. Just too sexy." I whispered.

"I have been told that before. You are not bad yourself though." she smirked.

"You are leading me around like an old woman. How about some dips or something? I thought you were a rock star and everything." I tried to put on my most disappointed look.

"You are going down Robbins. No one I repeat no one calls me an old woman." she growled.

Before I could respond she had manoeuvred us into the position for a dip and soon my back was almost touching the ground.

Once the song ended we received a round of applause for our rhythmic movements. I saw Bianca and her boyfriend nodding their heads to the applause as well. We were around 5 couples on the dance floor but I have the most beautiful woman with me. _A woman who just doesn't know how much she means to me. _

"Um I think someone is looking for you..." I heard Calliope say and I immediately turned around.

"Hi, Can I have a dance with you?" I assumed he was Alejandro. He was as tall as Calliope. I would've guessed he was in his late 20's but had dashing Latino features. At least we had one thing in common, we both had dimples.

"Uh...uh.. maybe later? I-I promised her another dance.." I immediately saw Calliope's eyes widen.

"Oh okay...tal vez más tarde." He nervously chuckled and slowly started backing away. I heard Calliope whispering the translation to me.

"Yeah... thanks for the invite though. I am super flattered. Super.." I smiled and looked back towards Calliope.

"You're kidding me right?" She said incredulously.

"What?" I teased her.

"He wasn't too shabby Arizona...he had a cute ass." Calliope teased back.

"Um, he was probably like what 5 years younger than me.." I couldn't help but laugh but I knew she understood that it was only her that I wanted to dance with.

I started to head off the dance floor but Calliope pulled me back. "Let's keep dancing." she said.

"Well someone's finally in the mood." I laughed.

"I love this song..." Calliope smiled. I honestly did not understand a word of it because it was entirely in Spanish.

"I don't understand a word he is saying..." I pouted while holding her left hand.

"If translated..literally.. it means my only one... and without her... I am almost nothing." She grinned and that's how we spent the next couple of hours...translating, dancing and laughing.

Calliope's POV

I was so glad that I only drank one glass of margarita. It's a lethal mix when you have not slept for almost a day and then you decide to party with alcohol overflowing everywhere. I was not dead tired but I knew the moment I closed my eyes I was going to wake up the next morning wondering what day of the week it was.

"I will pick you up around 6 A.M. tomorrow? Maybe breakfast before you officially leave Seattle?" I offered Arizona as we were walking towards her room.

"Sounds awesome..." She smiled at me. She was walking barefoot on the carpet while holding her pair of pumps with the other hand. I couldn't blame her for finally taking those pumps off after so much dancing.

"Thank you for coming tonight... I appreciate it you know." I took her hand and pulled her closer.

"I loved it..." She smiled. We finally stopped at her hotel room door and she swiped her card to get in.

"I guess this is it...I will see you tomorrow then.." I said sadly as I stroked her face.

"Calliope wait... before you leave, I want to show you the view from here." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I heard the door automatically close.

"You're not serious right?" I said completely surprised. I looked around her room and noticed how her bed was left as though someone never fixed it. I saw some files on the coffee table and used scrubs on the floor.

"I am...come take a look." She pulled her curtains aside and opened a small door leading to the balcony.

"Uh...Arizona..." I followed her out the door.

"Look at it." I heard her from outside.

I stood there in awe of the cityscape. The blinking lights and people walking around seemed surprisingly peaceful. I wish I had the same setting at home.

"I told you so..." Arizona said.

"Well, it's almost, almost like having the skyline of Seattle outside your window." I grinned at her.

Arizona's POV

Standing here in my hotel room balcony with Calliope looking at the magnificent view of the Seattle skyline and the twinkling stars felt like we were in one of the scenes for a French romantic movie…_clichéd but perfect_. We were content just soaking in the atmosphere and being in each other's arms…there was no need for words.

The silence was broken by Calliope turning around and saying softly "I better go. It's getting late and we have to get up early tomorrow."

Standing there bathed in the moonlight she had never looked so beautiful to me...she literally took my breath away. Though I had said the words I was about to say to her before I felt this inherent need to say them once more.

"Te amo Calliope. Tu eres tan hermosa." I whispered reverently.

She looked shocked and touched at the same time. I could see a few tears glistening in her eyes..."You speak Spanish? You couldn't understand it at the party earlier though." she asked a little confused.

"Actually to be honest after I got to know you I bought a "How to speak Spanish" book similar to my French one...I have been practicing a bit but I am not fluent yet." I blushed feeling a little embarrassed at my dorkiness.

She chuckled and pulled me into her arms. "Usted es tan adorable Arizona.." she grinned into my hair.

"Just adorable?" I pouted and pulled back a little.

She started peppering my jaw and neck with soft kisses. "Nuh uh. Eres muy sexy." she husked.

I couldn't help but moan as she kissed my neck. I tilted my neck to give her better access.

_The things she could do with her lips..._

I responded by pulling her face up and meshing our lips in a passionate kiss. I bit on her lower lip gently and she opened her mouth slightly and I slipped my tongue in. Our tongues massaged every part of each other's mouth like a sensual dance. I broke our kiss and started kissing her neck and shoulder and moved the strap of her dress so that I could taste more of her skin…her skin tasted intoxicating and I was getting hooked to the feeling.

_You need to stop now. _

_Pull back. _

_She may not be ready for this. _

Ugh... I hated my conscience but deep down I knew it was right. I didn't want to ruin what we had just because I couldn't control myself around her. I pulled back with a sigh and took a deep breath to try and gather myself and control my racing heart.

"What happened..." Calliope was staring at me with a mix of confusion and slight hurt.

"Uhm nothing…let's go in the room and watch some TV or talk." I tried changing the topic.

"Arizona..." she glared at me.

"Calliope..." I sighed. "The truth is I don't want to rush you into something you may not be ready for. But I find it so hard to control myself around you...I want to be with you so bad."

"Then don't control yourself...I want to be yours too." On scanning her eyes I found the expected nervousness and fear but also a streak of determination.

I stared into her eyes and repeated the question silently. She answered with a gentle nod of her head.

I affectionately took her hand and led her inside.

_I was surprised at how sweaty my palms were…the truth was I was incredibly nervous. I mean I'm no McWhore but I have done this before with other people…I shouldn't be this nervous. Well my first time can't really be counted as experience…It is now a blurry memory of awkward fumbling with Joanne in the backseat of her car. The truth is I was now feeling like the shy and awkward 17 year old Arizona all over again. Calliope brought out feelings in me I had previously only read about. She had brought back the butterflies in my stomach to match those on my scrub cap and I couldn't be happier. My main thought was...I want to make it perfect for her. The thought of me and Calliope finally connecting in the most intimate way made me feel giddy and out of control...for a type A control freak that was quite scary in a way._

Once I had emerged out of my internal thought ramble I noticed Calliope looking around the room nervously.

"You ok baby?" I stroked her shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm just a little confused about what to do." she blushed.

"Well getting on the bed is a good start." I teased before we sat down together on the bed.

I quickly turned serious and looked her in the eye "Do you trust me Calliope?"

"Yes" she answered without hesitation.

"Then just relax sweetie…I love you so much so let me make love to you."

"Make love to me Arizona." she whispered giving her final consent.

I groaned before pulling her into my arms. I placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck, and then lingering feather like touches on her nose. I knew these places always caused the softest of moans to free themselves from Calliope's mouth.

"I need you Calliope." I moaned before placing kisses on and caressing with my hands the cleavage that had been teasing me all night. I licked a line from her neck to her ear, sucking on and biting the soft sensitive skin. Calliope could only lay there as the air she took in between her teeth was the only sound she could make other than her rampant heartbeat.

She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer, feeling teeth pull at her neck and then my tongue sweep across her warm skin to soothe the bite. We smiled at each other. I leaned in again and kissed her slow and soft. Calliope was still smiling in between kisses.

"Baby…Calliope, look at me." I pleaded. I wanted her to see what she did to me and how she made me feel.

She looked into my eyes and the love she saw there was reflected in her own. I leaned forward and kissed her slowly each one a small tickle of my tongue until the final one showed all the passion I felt for her. All we could do was surrender to our need for each other. I straddled her thighs and saw Calliope watch me intently as I slowly and gently unzipped her dress.

Once I had removed her dress and bra I took my time to run my palms over Calliope's breasts and watched as her head fell back with a moan for more. It was the first time I'd seen her body and it was entirely captivating.

I ran my hands up her thighs and pulled at her panties gently dragging them down her legs and licked my way back up her thigh.

"Are you ok?" I asked gently wanting to be sure she was comfortable with what was going to happen next.

"Yes. I want you Arizona." She moaned.

I dropped my head down to lick soft, slow and wet circles on her stomach. Each one inching closer to her breasts, finally running my tongue under and up to the nipple. Pulling with my teeth watching as Calliope moved further up the bed writhing from the pleasure she was receiving.

I moved up to kiss Calliope and to keep her in place, laying my body flat on hers and sharing a strong and fervent kiss. I used this position to grab Calliope's thighs and open them up a little further.

"Just relax baby." I cooed as I started my descent. Tickling her bellybutton with a run of my wet and warm tongue, Calliope groaned as I worshipped her body.

I kissed her hips, from side to side slowly tickling with the tip of my tongue. I used my tongue to open Calliope's folds and was rewarded with the sweetest scent. I felt so grateful to be experiencing this level of intimacy with her. My eyes were then fixated on Calliope's throbbing clit. I took it into my mouth and sucked hard causing her to moan louder and to scream her desire.

"Please Arizona." She moaned. As I released the cradling hold I held on Calliope's clit, I let my hand trace up her thigh scratching a hot trail to her entrance.

I let my tongue swirl around her entrance a few times and finally let my fingers take over. I set a gentle pace and then quickened it. Calliope sat up and started bucking her hips wildly trying to ride my hand. She leaned forward trying to kiss me but she couldn't keep her head from falling back. Her hands were digging into my shoulders. I could feel the rattle of the moans travelling through her throat on her lips. Each one louder than the last. One final thrust of my fingers and she flew over the edge.

"Arizona." She moaned loudly.

As she shuddered in my lap trying to recover, I greedily licked up her juices moaning at how good she tasted.

I started to move out of her but she shook her head no, she couldn't get her words out just yet but it was clear she wanted me to stay inside of her for just a little longer. I happily obliged and stayed with one arm holding Calliope and gently kissing any spot on her I could. She laid her head on my shoulder and said what she was trying get out earlier, "Uhm…that was….that was kind of wow. I love you Arizona." She said with a goofy grin on her face.

I then gently removed myself from Calliope and wrapped both my arms tightly around her. I released one arm to lay Calliope back and we welcomed the cool softness of the sheets against our hot bodies. Resting my head on Calliope's breast I replied with a goofy grin of my own "You are so amazing. I love you too."

Arizona's POV

I pulled the blanket closer to my body as I felt the unpleasant chilly feeling in the room. I sleepily realized that Calliope was not present in my bed anymore. I turned around to check and my instincts were proven correct. She was gone. Her clothes were gone. The feeling hurt my heart at its very core.

I picked a random shirt from my suitcase and entered the restroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

_Was that a dream? The entire thing last night._

"Robbins...control yourself." I uttered repeatedly to myself. I shouldn't have gone that far. But that was not only my decision, it was hers too. It was not like it was a one way street. I realized that this entire time I was staring at the running water in the sink.

I sat at the edge of the bathtub and covered my face. I just hoped that this was not going to spiral an already complicated situation into an even bigger mess.

_I sure as hell didn't want to lose her..._

"You know it's a bit difficult not to kiss you when you look like that in the morning." I was jolted from my trance and looked up.

_It was her. _

_She was radiantly glowing. _

"You-You left...you left me." I managed to say.

"I left to buy some breakfast... I didn't want to wake you. You looked really peaceful." She smiled and showed me the bags.

"We could've just asked for room service..." I replied.

"Arizona this is really worth the trip, trust me..." Calliope walked towards me and kissed my forehead.

Calliope's POV

I grabbed the brown paper bags and drove to the hotel as fast as possible. I was hungry and the last thing I wanted was to be cranky because of my hunger. I had contemplated for a good 20 minutes whether to wake Arizona up or not. I had just stared in awe at her sleeping form. I couldn't help but giggle because she snored softly in her sleep.

"I hope you have a huge appetite..." I told Arizona and removed the contents of the brown paper bag and placed them on the small coffee table. "I brought organic pancakes, Italian omelettes, French toast and fresh orange juice.."

"I do because I exercised all night..." She smirked. She was wearing an oversized grey shirt that almost hid her underwear. I loved how her hair looked beautifully tousled.

I was taken by surprise when she threw her arms around my neck and held on tight. I could make out she was crying softly and that something was bothering her. I ran my hands up and down her back to try and soothe her.

"What's wrong Perky? Was the sex so bad that it's making you cry?" I deadpanned.

"Calliope..." she screeched before thumping me on the shoulder. She couldn't help but break into a smile though.

"Finally...there's that smile I love. But seriously, what's wrong Arizona?" I asked before sitting down in a chair and pulling her down onto my lap.

She buried her head in the crook of my neck before speaking.

"Last night was just so..." she waves her hands around as if she's trying to find the right words to describe it. "It was magical...I felt so connected to you...like we were in our own happy bubble. Then I woke up and you weren't here so I got scared...scared that I had pushed you too far too soon and that I had driven you away." she sniffled. "The thought of losing you terrifies me." she admitted.

I was rendered speechless by her outpouring of emotion and took her hands in mine and stroked them gently. I knew that everything was eventually going to change but nobody can take this moment away from us.

"Last night was amazing for me too Arizona. I mean the thought of being with a girl for the first time did freak me out a bit...after all freaking out and avoiding things has been my MO." she giggled a bit at that. "But what happened between us last night was so gentle and loving that all my doubts melted away. I know the road ahead for us is not going to be easy...but I can promise you this...I am not going to let you go."

"You promise?" she asked shyly.

"I promise." I said before kissing her gently.

"Now let's eat. I am starving and the food is getting cold." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah we should definitely eat something..." she gave me a naughty wink.

"You have a dirty mind Robbins..." I shook my head with a chuckle.

"But you still love me..." she playfully pouted.

"I sure do..."I smiled back and gave her a piece of French toast.

Arizona's POV

"You know when I was a kid I hated flying..." Calliope said. I was relishing the five minutes I had left with her before I boarded the plane. "I was one of those kids who puked consistently..."

"Really?"

"Really.." She replied. We were seated outside the gate area. Calliope wanted me to go to the gate but I refused to do so because non-passengers were not allowed. I couldn't bare the thought of leaving her, even for a minute.

"Well as you know, I'm still terrified of flying." I confided.

"Oh yeah, how can I forget? It took my whole i Pod playlist to calm you down on our flight to Paris." she teased and we both burst out laughing at the memory.

"How about now?" I asked. I had my head on her shoulder and I couldn't let go of her hands.

"I wouldn't mind flying with you anytime..." She smiled. "Atleast this time, unlike on our flight back from Paris, I wouldn't drown myself in tequila.." She laughed.

"You were such an ass..." I teasingly bumped my head on her shoulders.

"Hey...hey... I was confused okay..." Calliope reasoned.

"Confused?" I repeated.

"Yeah...about us and what had happened. I was confused." She shrugged.

"How about now?" I asked nervously.

**Attention passengers of American Airlines flight 127 direct to New York JFK International Airport. We are now beginning our boarding process. Please proceed to departure gate 30D.**

I couldn't help but let out a huge sigh. Calliope picked up my leather travel bag and we both walked silently towards the security check point.

"I guess this it it..." I softly said. I took my leather travel bag from Calliope and hugged her as tightly as I could. I felt her embrace become tighter.

"I won't run away from this. I won't make this seem like some phase or a moment of uncertainty because I chose you. My heart…that cannot lie. The way I look at you Arizona Robbins, the way I feel deep within and the way I know when I see myself in your eyes that this is truly something worth fighting for." She slowly pulled away and looked directly at me. "So, am I confused about loving you? I am not. But am I scared? Yes I am... but I am standing firm with my decision." She sweetly concluded.

"Calliope..." I softly whispered.

"When I see my future and how bright it can be... It's you. It's you Arizona... when I think of the future and what it can bring...I see myself with you." I felt Calliope slowly kiss my lips. I knew people were clearly staring but I didn't care anymore.

"I love you Calliope. I will come back to you as soon as I can. I just need to take care of some things so that I can step forward and plan a future with you...our life...our future."

"I know." she smiled.

I walked past security check with a heavy heart and kept my gaze focussed on Calliope until she became a small speck in the crowd.

_For the first time in my life I didn't want to be in New York._

Calliope's POV

I took a long hot shower and let myself give in to the exhaustion I was feeling. I kept repeating and practicing the words I was going to express to Matt very soon. This will change both my life and his life. I tried not to think of the consequences because that alone discourages me to even bother dealing with this entire thing.

"I didn't expect you here..." I said completely astonished that Matt was at home. I saw him standing by the dining table removing take out from a brown paper bag.

"I was here all morning... I just left for an hour or so to buy food and I rented some DVDs..."He said as he opened the lid of the Chinese take out box."I got our favorite take out from Twins Garden Asian Restaurant." He smiled.

"Did you get some cashew chicken and pad Thai noodles?" I asked drying my hair with the towel.

"Yes I did and I got some fried rice too..." He removed the plastic wrapper from the chopsticks and walked towards the fridge to grab something to drink.

"I thought you were at work today..." I said curiously.

"You didn't pick up..."

"What?"

"I called you to tell you that Landon gave me a day off but your phone kept going to voice mail..." He placed two beers on the table.

"I haven't checked it yet..." I took my towel and placed it over the couch.

I forced myself to eat in front of the television with Matt. I tried to make everything as normal as possible. I kept losing track of the movie we were watching. He kept wondering why I wasn't laughing when he was chuckling with the scene on the screen.

"How was the party?" Matt asked.

"Fine."I simply replied and took a sip of the beer.

"Fine?" He repeated sarcastically.

"Yeah it was fine."

"What time did you get home?" Matt asked

"Late." I replied simply.

"Late? You must've had some fun." He looked at me curiously.

"Yeah the usual..." I got up to trash my beer.

"Callie you were not here the whole night." I heard him say.

"Yeah and..." I replied from the kitchen. I noticed that he turned off the television and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Where were you the whole night?" He said. We were both now in the kitchen and I clearly needed to answer his questions.

"I partied and now I am here..." I replied as confidently as possible.

"I called your cell phone and you never answered...and then I called the hospital...Miranda said the last time she saw you was around 8 P. so and it's 10 A.M. right now." He looked at me seriously.

"I am sorry if I came in a little late. You know very well I am not the kind of person to pay attention to time. "I replied.

"Callie, Bianca Salazar called in earlier to thank you for her gift and she said that Arizona is welcome to her place anytime." He said almost puzzled. "I didn't know you were close to Arizona..."

"Matt... I didn't know who to bring." I felt my heart rate slowly increase.

"Yeah...and can you please explain these." He grabbed his folder from the kitchen counter and placed the photos of Arizona we took in Paris in front of me.

"I don't see the big deal..." I tried shrugging it off.

"I mean this..." He flipped one of our photos together that revealed the message Arizona had written to me. A message that clearly stated the fact that I was more than a friend to her.

"I can explain this..." I said picking up the photographs.

"Atleast when you hide photographs please do it in a manner where you won't get caught..." He laughed and grabbed another beer from the fridge.

"Matt, this is a little complicated to explain..." I breathed deeply to contain my racing pulse.

"Are you bored with this marriage Callie?" He said smugly and crossed his arms.

"What? This is not about that..."

"Really? Shit...if Arizona was a guy I would clearly kick the shit out her ass...but this thing..." He was strangely laughing.

"Matt, I don't know how to tell you this but... she means alot to me. Enough to make me consider the possibility of leaving...leaving our marriage.. You are a good guy Matt and you deserve someone who loves only you…I love you but I am not in love with you…I am in love with her." I felt my heart beating like crazy.

"You're kidding right?...This shit you are pulling has nothing to do with love." He sarcastically chuckled

"I am damn serious Matt." I felt insulted by his lack of seriousness.

"Listen...listen..." He came towards me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "I am all cool with it if you ask me...Seriously, I really am."

"What do you mean...?" I shrugged his arms off me.

"Callie, you wanna experiment? You, Arizona and I? I mean if you wanna put some excitement in our marriage... It's actually hot..." He smirked.

"You're fucking joking right?" I said in utter disbelief.

"Listen, it happens all the time! Couples get bored...they swing or maybe exchange partners perhaps..It's the 21st century! I mean if you are bored..and you want...um..how do you call this? Add some spice?... I can handle it.." He was clearly perverting my relationship with Arizona. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Matt, this is clearly not what I mean. You are distorting this entire thing." I felt my tone rising.

"Callie, baby it's okay that you want it this way. We can share her if you want…she is hot." He laughed even more.

I felt the blood pound in my veins and the rush of anger in my chest was unbearable. Before I could even register what I did, I slapped Matt's face with all the strength I had in my body.

"What the fuck..." Matt touched his nose to wipe of some of the blood.

"How fucking dare you turn this into some sick shit Matt?" I yelled at him.

"Callie, who the fuck do you think you are? You rather go with some chick and break our marriage apart? Are you fucking out of your mind..." He got up and grabbed some tissue from the cabinet.

"She means something to me Matt. You know that I don't randomly do this." It took everything in me to stop my tears from flowing.

"I know what it means though… It makes you a fucking cheater Callie." He dabbed some tissue in his nose.

"Please don't turn this into something dirty Matt. I can explain..." I was clearly pleading.

"Callie, Are you sure this isn't some form of experimentation? Or... you know are you one of those chicks who do chicks just to know what it feels like to fuck a chick..." He was laughing again.

"What is so funny Matt?" I sneered.

"Can you imagine me telling Daddy that your daughter is in love with another woman? Can you imagine what Daddy Torres will do?" He replied sarcastically.

I slowly walked away and felt my eyes burn with tears. I cannot face him right now. I am so scared that if I attempted to explain things to him, things might get, impulsively physical. I hate how he thinks this is a form of experimentation when clearly it is not.

"She must have done something so special to you to make you go against everything we have Callie..." He yelled from the kitchen.

"Maybe we don't have anything strong Matt…"I showed him the middle finger as I walked towards our bedroom to keep this from escalating any behaviour had totally disgusted me.

As I entered my bedroom, I heard a distant sound of my pager. I grabbed my bag and looked through it and saw the 911 page.

"Shit..." I cursed under my breath.

"Let me guess you have to go..." I turned around and saw Matt behind me.

"It an emergency Matthew." I wiped my tears.

"For once can we discuss this without work getting in our way." Matt said in a frustrated tone.

"It's 911." I simply said and started looking for a fresh pair of scrubs to bring to the hospital.

"Yeah whatever.." He replied in an irritated tone.

"What are you doing?" I said infuriated. Matt was dialing and then demanded for Bailey on the line. I knew questioning and mistrust will start after all the things I said today. I finally found a pair of scrubs and stuffed it in my bag. I took off my shirt and changed as fast as I could.

"Yeah okay thanks..." I heard him place the cordless phone on the table.

"I gotta go..." I said rushing.

"Yeah there has been a plane crash." He said.

"Hence the page..." I replied sarcastically.

"Yes Dr. Callie, they need you more than anything. Thanks to a fucking plane crash." He yelled before walking out the door.

Please Review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Perky Beautiful  
Author: Gina and Ash  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/OC, Arizona/OC  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt? How will Nikki cope with this? Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N : Sorry for the delay. Real life was a real spoilsport

**Arizona's POV**

30 minutes after our flight had taken of I had just buzzed for the flight attendant to bring me a glass of wine to calm my nerves and stress related to flying. Though I knew I was a nervous flyer, the flight so far seemed extra bumpy and it was starting to concern everyone on board a little bit.

I was sitting next to a 10 year old girl who remarked with the typical over active imagination of that age. "I wonder if our plane is going to crash and hit the water. I was reading about different kind of plane crashes the other day." she remarked precociously.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. Everything is fine." I said trying to convince her as well as myself.

When the flight attendant approached I leant forward and said to her quietly "Is everything alright? The pilot seems to be flying this plane in a very strange way."

She gave me a smile and reassured me there was nothing to worry about though I could see fear clearly flickering in her eye.

While sipping my glass of wine and eating my pretzel I noticed that the distinct smell of smoke was starting to spread in the cabin. It hadn't escaped other peoples notice as well and I could hear worried murmuring in all directions.

Suddenly there was an announcement from the captain to say we were having difficulties.

The flight attendants came racing through the plane, gathering up the dishes and throwing them into plastic bags. A few minutes later there was a loud explosion. The plane jolted and there was a smell of burning machinery. Everybody gasped and there were a few screams.

Looking out of the window, I could see us rocking back and forth; we were so high up, the houses looked like toys and the cars like little ants. But we weren't falling, so I thought, "The pilot has this under control, we are going to be fine." Little did I know that both engines had burnt out.

It was eerily quiet - everyone was assessing the situation. It soon became obvious we weren't going home to New York, we were headed for a frightening place where everything was unknown and we were about to play a game of Russian Roulette between life and death.

As the flight attendants instructed everyone to put on their life jackets and oxygen masks, I made sure that the little girl sitting next to me had hers safely on before I even started to put mine on.

When I heard the announcement "This is the Captain, please assume position for crash landing and brace for impact." my only thought was of Calliope and never seeing her again. I tried to make peace with it but as we were plummeting to the ground I had a moment of clarity and I knew I had to stop fearing death and focus all my energy on somehow getting back to Calliope. This one thought kept me sane and I felt ready to face whatever was going to happen.

"I am not gonna die.. I am not gonna die.." I repeatedly whispered to myself. I tried calming myself down with thoughts of my parents, Calliope, and Daniel.

The next thing I felt was a loud crunchy rubbery sound and a resounding thud. The right wing hit the ground first and started a fire. The plane slammed down, bounced up, came back down on to its nose and began to cartwheel.

The noise and impact were incredible. I couldn't hold the brace position and I bounced upright with my arms over my head. A fireball of burning fuel came through the seal of the door next to my left knee and mercilessly burnt various parts of my body.

The plane broke into five sections and each went in a different direction. We were thrown around viciously and many people were either knocked unconscious or pinned under seats and burning metal.

The last thing I remember before being enveloped by complete blackness is thinking, "Ouch that hurts..."

**Werner Forrssman Conference Room**

"Is everybody in here? Are we missing anybody?" Derek looked around.

The atmosphere in the room felt heavy and chaotic. Some of the residents felt extremely excited because of the cases they might be handling. Derek Shepherd checked his watch and pager.

"We are currently working hand in hand with Harborview Seattle Hospital to accommodate as many patients as possible. There was a plane crash this morning... I haven't been given specific details as of this moment but we will be handling most of the patients." Derek sighed. A grin slowly formed on Cristina's face. She cared less about the patient's but more about the possible cases she will be handling.

"The surgeries scheduled today will be moved to Harborview. These are non critical surgeries that do not need immediate medical attention. We will have to work together to handle the patient's coming in from the plane crash to immediately work on any injury they are experiencing." Derek's pager beeped and he walked over to Dr. Bailey and whispered something.

"I will continue..." Bailey stood up as Derek hurriedly walked out the door." We will need to sort injured people into groups based on their need for immediate medical treatment."

"Like a triage" Addison responded.

"Yes, now, we have got to keep the ER as clear as possible. We have a team of triage doctors and nurses who will assess the patient's coming in from the emergency room. Meaning, interns keep out. The cases will come along. The last thing I want is some goose hunting going on." Dr. Bailey looked towards the left side of the room where they were seated.

"Dr. Bailey, how will be able to determine who to help first?" A resident nurse asked who sat beside Meredith.

"They will have colored wrist tags. Please pay attention. If the patient assigned to you has a red wrist tag, you need to work fast with your attending. This patient is in dire need of medical attention. They would probably be suffering from a critical injury or cardiac arrest. Now, if the patient has a yellow wrist tag, their cases are life threatening too but can be temporarily stabilized. These can be patients with chest pain, fractures, or major cuts. Be quick with labs. This is not the time to chit chat with the cute radiology nurses." Bailey's explanation was interrupted by the beep of her pager.

She looked at the page and cleared her throat.

"Okay lastly, if the patient has a green wrist band, they probably have some minor injury. It could be a sprain, headache, or minor bruises. Assess and treat as efficiently as possible. You will be directed by the triage doctors and nurses where they will be situated. Please keep track. Please do not make the lives of your attendings a living hell. Now, head to the pit." Bailey commanded.

"Addison wait…" She called out.

"What happened?" Addison replied curiously. Bailey swiftly grabbed her arm and walked to the opposite side of where they weresupposed to be heading.

"Even I am confused… just follow me." She simply replied.

**Derek Shepherd's office**

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Alfonso Gonzales…" Derek informed Bailey and Addison. He tried composing himself, "Dr. Bailey… there is a possibility that Dr. Arizona Robbins was on the flight...the flight that crashed." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure…?". Bailey replied complete surprised.

"She was supposed to be in New York about 3 hours ago…" Derek picked up the phone and started dialling the number to the ER. "She's not picking up her phone and he's planning to take the next plane to Seattle if he does not find her in the next hour or so."

Dr. Bailey looked at Derek in complete disbelief, "That can't be.. I mean the possibility of that is crazy…"

"But not impossible."Addison interrupted.

"I don't know for sure the flight she took. The last time I saw her was when….when…." Bailey was tapping her fingers on Derek's table. "She was talking to Callie about some party…this was what? A day ago…"

"Where is Callie? Maybe we can confirm with her." Addison suggested.

"She's in the pit working with the patients coming in from the crash." Bailey said.

"Hi, where is hunt? Yes, he paged me… Yes…I will be here." Derek got up and walked around with his phone on one ear.

"Owen paged me but I couldn't call him back because I was on the phone with Alfonso…" Derek explained.

"Okay, this is a crazy coincidence or whatever if she even happens to be on that crash.. I mean that is just crazy." Bailey said shaking her head.

"Derek she could've also taken the red-eye to New York and passed out at home. I have done that many times…" Addison stood in the corner of the room and crossed her arms. She contemplated the last time she interacted with Arizona and how positive working with her was.

"I tried explaining the same thing to Alfonso and that the plane that crashed this morning happens to be American Airlines. He is trying to confirm if it is the same plane she was on…" Derek paced around the room with a phone under his ear.

"If he calls ask Alfonso if he contacted her girlfriend Nikki to confirm all of this…" Addison suggested.

"Girlfriend?" Bailey replied astonished.

"Seriously?" Derek added almost grinning.

"Yes she has a girlfriend, seriously." Addison grinned.

"I just never thought that was into you know.. She seemed like the hetero kind." Bailey replied.

"Yeah…she doesn't have bad taste to tell you the truth." Addison grinned.

"Yes I am here… what?" Derek replied on the phone and looked at Bailey with worry. "Dr. Hunt, What medical procedures have you done?...okay, I will be there stat." He replied and turned off the cordless phone.

"Is everything okay?" Addison asked.

"No, the hell we are about to face just begun. Let's go…." Derek walked out of the room while Bailey and Addison followed.

**Diagnostic Radiology Imaging Room II**

"Where is she?" Derek asked.

"She is in a level 1 trauma room. We stabilized her temporarily. We are trying to handle the chaos downstairs." Owen sighed as he analyzed the films on the X-ray view box. There were 6 different X-ray films Owen had to analyze and diagnose whether they needed surgery immediately or not. The entire situation downstairs was putting immense strain on everybody

"We are trying to keep it together. We managed to get other doctors who were on their rest day to report to the ER right away..." Derek walked over to the view box. "Owen, how the heck did you know it was her?" He looked at Owen with worry.

"The EMT found an id card wallet in the back pocket of her pants…" Owen said as he placed another film on the view box. "She still had her temporary id from SGH...people in the ER recognized her too…I couldn't believe it." He uttered sadly.

"Let me take a look at the X-rays…" Derek ran his fingers through the X-ray film to analyze every bone visible on the rib cage.

"If you notice here…" Owen pointed. "The bones are broken due to blunt force trauma…There is a higher chance that other organs may be injured with this type of rib fracture." He concluded.

"What the hell is going on?" Bailey opened the door and Addison followed her closely behind. "This better be good because there are patients swarming with injury downstairs…"

"Arizona Robbins is in Trauma Room 1." Owen added and showed the CT scans to Derek.

"What?" Addison replied confused

"She was in the crash…." Derek said.

"Wh-What? Are you sure? How could it be?" Bailey tried reasoning with him.

"The EMT found identification on her." Owen repeated.

"There is fluid around the heart and lungs…" Bailey said as she briefly looked at the X-ray film on the viewbox. She grabbed Arizona's chart and started reading the blood test results.

"Damn it…." Addison cursed under her breath. Addison felt confused whether to talk to Alfonso first or to notify Arizona's family.

"Let's get Torres to insert a chest tube and we need her opinion about the rib fracture." Derek said sounding extremely worried. "What's the color of her wrist band?"

"Red." Owen replied sadly.

"Did you intubate her?" Addison asked.

"Yes, she has a lot of bruises and cuts too. We were able to dress some of them." Owen sighed.

"Bailey…there is a bit of brain swelling probably because of a concussion." Derek said. Bailey walked over to check the CT scans. "We can temporarily manage this by administering mannitol through IV but you need to perform an exploratory laparotomy right away." Derek explained.

"How long before we can get an OR?" Bailey asked Owen.

"15 to 20 minutes…" Owen replied.

".Bailey….Owen will be joining you shortly. Addison and I will be in the pit. You will have Torres with you. Please let her examine these films. " Derek explained.

"Okay…I will discuss the injuries with Torres …." Bailey said as she shook her head in disbelief and compassion.

"Dr. Bailey, page me if anything happens. We need to inform. Alfonso right away." Derek said.

"I'll call her family. I have her contact information with me." Addison added.

**Calliope's POV**

I had been moving non stop for the last 2 hours between the plane crash patients having set a total of 25 fractures and performed one complicated surgery. My attention was caught by the pager on my hip vibrating and I saw it was an urgent 911 from Bailey. For the sake of your health and limbs you never wanted to keep Miranda Bailey waiting at the best of times but in such a chaotic emergency situation I literally ran to the room I had been paged to.

"Bailey, what have we got?" I entered the room slightly out of breath because of having been running. Bailey was standing in front of the patient so I couldn't get a clear view of the patient. But I could see the red band on the wrist so I immediately knew this was going to be a tough and demanding case.

Bailey turned around and I was shocked to see her expression. Bailey was a consummate professional and was known to keep her emotions in check during even the toughest of cases so the worry and distress I saw on her face clearly floored me.

_Obviously this wasn't a normal patient for Miranda Bailey._

Bailey moved quickly and handed me the blood test results and CT scan so I could take a look at them while she put up the X Ray films and MRI results.

"The crush injuries to the ribs need to be dealt with first. We need to get her into the OR quickly otherwise we will have to deal with a collapsed lung or pneumothorax. The spinal injuries are also not looking good. There is a lot of swelling and fluid accumulation and we need to fix the pieces of vertebrae that are tearing into her cord tissue and maybe pressing down on the nerves. We need to get in quick if there is any chance of saving her." I bit my lip my heart going out to this woman who was so broken and critically injured.

"Hunt and I will be scrubbing in with you. Shepherd will join us soon to help with the spinal cord injuries and will assess the swelling in her brain. Her vitals have stabilized for now and we need to get her in the OR in the next 15 minutes." Bailey explained. "There's one more thing I need you to know before we begin this surgery Torres." Bailey looked at me almost compassionately. "I know you two became friends so I think it is right to tell you that the woman we have to operate on is Arizona Robbins." Bailey sadly whispered.

I whipped around quickly and walked towards the bed. I had been so caught up with the scans and the reports that I hadn't seen the patient yet but as I saw those blonde curls I so adored I knew it was true...the beautiful, vibrant woman I was so in love with was lying broken on a hospital bed hooked up to a number of big machines and looking so small and vulnerable.

I felt my knees give out and all I could do was keep whispering "Arizona..." while stroking her hair with tears flowing down my cheeks.

_I instantly froze._

_I couldn't breathe..._

_I couldn't move..._

_I had to be hearing things right?_

"You are joking right? It can't be..." I muttered repeatedly._ Arizona is in New York right now fighting for our relationship...she can't be in that plane crash...it just can't be true..._

I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me. "Torres get a hold of yourself. I know she is your friend but we have to go into that OR and help save her life. You need to get it together." Bailey explained gently.

I was so caught up in my grief that I had forgotten Bailey was even in the room.

"I can't do this surgery Bailey...I can't...not on her..." I muttered brokenly not even sure if I was making any sense. A little part of me was still hoping that this was a nightmare and somebody would wake me up very soon.

My hands were shaking and I tried controlling my thoughts. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and covered my face. I started sobbing uncontrollably because I knew the consequences of her injuries as her doctor. I knew the psychological effects of her disturbing experience. We were planning our relationship and future together this morning and now she is laying shattered in front of me.

Bailey was staring at me obviously confused and concerned by my freak out until I saw comprehension dawn across her face.

"It's...it's her." I simply said. I saw Bailey draw a long breath. "She's the girl Bailey...the girl I am madly in love with." I sobbed even more.

Bailey knew this was not the moment to lecture about right or wrong. This is was not the time to lecture about what should or shouldn't be. She simply placed her hand on my shoulders and gave a comforting and assuring squeeze, "Torres I have known you for many years now...we have been competitors but also are friends. I know that Callie Torres fights for and protects the people she loves...so fight for this girl because she needs you now more than ever. So let's go fix Arizona and be the rockstar we all know you are...I promise you I'll be there right beside you and I won't let anything happen to her...so trust me you can do this surgery."

I nodded slowly and we paged Cristina to prep Arizona for surgery. I wanted the absolute best resident helping us.

"Maybe...we - we can talk about that later... about the whole you know." Bailey cleared her throat and took of her white lab coat.

"We need to save her Bailey. I can't..can't live..." I complete my words because I was trying to control my tears from falling again.

"Torres, we will. I am here. Dr. Hunt will be there. She is part of us too..." Bailey replied confidently.

I let out a huge sigh.

"Let's go scrub in..." I told Bailey with a streak of determination.

Arizona's POV

Arizona wake up…" I heard him say. This was the very same voice that comforted me in my dreams during my stressful nights at work. I dreamt of him more often these days. I still remember the day when he was buried in front of me and my parents. I was proud that he served our country but was devastated because we lost him in the process. Now, all I have are memories and dreams of him.

It felt very hot and humid where I was apparently laying down.

_Where the hell am I?_

I slowly tried moving my leg first to feel exactly what I was laying on. It was earthy, mossy and moist.

I slowly opened my eyes and tried adjusting my sight to the light.

"Finally…" Danny smiled.

"Am I dead?" I slowly asked.

"No you're not dead…" He chuckled. "You have got so much more to live for Arizona." He extended his hand towards me.

"The-there was a crash Danny… a plane crash. Is this where we landed?" I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

"Arizona, you're not in an episode of lost…" He laughed.

I couldn't help but feel extremely confused. It looked like I was trapped in a forest, a very dense and equally scary forest.

"You're stepping on decomposed vegetation and organisms. Be careful of the tree roots…" He slowly took my hand and we started walking.

"Arizona you were hurt really badly…how are you feeling right now?" He looked at me with his deep blue eyes. His smile was much more pure and softer than mine. Despite being a soldier, he always had a very loving aura.

"I feel perfectly fine.. I just feel confused." I pulled closer towards him. "Danny, I need to wake up because I need to go somewhere and I-I need to be somewhere else...with someone else."

"You can force your mind but not your body." He slowly replied.

I looked around and tried to focus my thoughts. I saw small leaves covered with a thick waxy surface to hold water. There were tree trunks up to 16 feet high and with massive buttress roots.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked curiously.

"You cannot analyze everything. As a doctor, that's your asset. As a person, that's your disease." He said. He slowly jumped over a huge tree root and then extended his hand.

"Very funny." I slowly jumped as he did to avoid being injured.

"You see Arizona…when things end or begin to happen that's when we realize or analyze. I learned that in my darkest nights alone that everything is temporary. The pain… the suffering… you just have to get that…" Danny said. I tried to understand what he was trying to say because it was all starting to sound very philosophical.

"And?..."

"And you just go for whatever it is that's stopping you." He smiled.

"Easy for you to say…" I replied. My legs were soaking wet because we were walking past a creek. The water was an amazing blue-green color.

"Like I said, it's your disease." He teased back.

"So what am I supposed to do with things? Just go for it. I mean yeah I will fight for it …sometimes the consequences do scare me but I will fight for her." I said.

"That's the good man in a storm spirit. Plus your Calliope is super hot. Don't let her go." He winked.

"Hey." I whacked him on the shoulder with a giggle.

"Maybe you should get married or something. Maybe have a kid or two. It's about time I get a niece or nephew." Danny teased me.

"Let's not get started with the baby talk…" I jokingly punched his arm.

"Are you ready?" He grinned.

"Oh my God Danny!" I screeched. I didn't realize that we were heading uphill on a cliff towards a massive waterfall. The side trail led across a small plateau and dropped into the main pool of the waterfall. The blue green water was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

"It's just a 120-foot vertical cliff jump Arizona." He replied nonchalantly. I looked at him with disbelief as he started walking towards the edge of the cliff.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I screamed at him.

"Arizona, you either take the leap or not. It's your choice." He yelled back.

Before I could say anything, I couldn't believe Daniel Robbins jumped before my eyes.

**Calliope's POV**

As I scrubbed my hands intensely and was gowned and masked by the surgical nurses ...this should have felt like any normal surgery. But every cell in my body knew this was different and I was painfully aware of what was at stake. As I entered the operating room my eyes flew immediately to Arizona who was laying lifeless and still on the operating table. Even with her blonde hair tucked into the surgical cap and bruises and burns dotting her body she still looked miraculous to me. I was broken out of my inner musing by the loud beeping of the cardiac monitor.

I turned my attention towards it and saw that Arizona's heart was going into v-fib.

"Get the crash cart." I yelled to the nearest nurse.

As I charged the paddles to 300 and shocked Arizona's heart, thankfully it responded and we heard a steady, regular beat again. Everyone heaved a collective sigh of relief in the room. _The thought of Arizona's body giving up the fight before we had even started operating had terrified all of us._

"Okay.. we have to do this fast.. or as efficiently as possible. We need to save her and others out there." Bailey stated and carefully adjusted the drapes on Arizona's abdomen. It was decided Bailey and Hunt will do the Exploratory Laparotomy to visualize and check any organs that might have been damaged. Yang was to assist me to insert a chest tube and also act as Bailey's extension just in case anything goes wrong.

I took a deep calming breath and closed my eyes as I asked any higher power that was listening to give me the inner strength I needed to do this..."Ten blade please." I heard Bailey say to the scrub nurse.

I slowly looked away as Bailey cut into the superficial layers of the skin and exposed Arizona's mid-line. The smell coming from the electrocautery was almost making me nauseous. Bailey used it because it had both the ability to cut through the subcutanoes tissue and stop bleeding as it cuts. I saw Owen clipping Arizona's adominal tissue using a retractor to hold the abdominal wall incision open.

I grabbed the forcep with a cottonball from Cristina while the nurse positioned Arizona's arm behind her back. I prepped and disinfected a large area with iodine around three times and fixed the drape. I could feel my breathing becoming increasingly irregular.

"Dr. Yang, where will I insert the chest tube?" I asked such a ridiculous question to take my mind of things.

''The tube is inserted into the 5th intercostal space slightly anterior to the mid axillary line." Cristina replied confidently. I took the scalpel from her and made a small incision. She handed me curved forceps and I bluntly dissected through the sub cutaneous tissue and punctured the parietal pleura. I inserted my finger within the incision to check if there were any clots or adhesions.

"Clamp.." I heard Bailey say.

"Another clamp..We need to control the bleeding here." Owen added.

"I need to check the liver first if it ruptured..." Bailey replied.

As I was wrapping the suture and securing it to hold the tube in place , I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with everything that was happening.

"I think this is secured enough..." I said after I applied the dressing and double checking everything.

"It's just a chest tube..it's fine. Dr. Robbins will appreciate it." Cristina replied.

"Just a chest tube? If this was so simple why would be inside an OR then Yang?" I replied irritated.

"Torres, let's just focus on fixing the damage..." Bailey replied to diffuse the situation.

" Yang, connect this to the Pleuro-Evac" I said holding the chest tube then secured it with a waterproof tape.

There is an intense attachment when you operate on someone you love. You want to seem to fix them immediately. Almost as if you want to bypass God and take over and just fix everything that is keeping them from staying alive. But slowly, you begin to realize that deep down, you are as human, as the person laying before you.

"How's everything?" I looked up and saw Derek was standing by the door with a mask covering his mouth and nose.

"So far so good." Bailey replied as she stapled her skin incision to close.

"Okay...Owen we need you in the ER right away..." Derek said and then walked out.

"Your all good?" Owen asked Bailey.

"Yes..." she sighed and Owen took of his surgical gloves then walked out. "Inform the recovery room nurses that she will be administered Mannitol around 50 to 200 g in a 24-hour period..Dr. Shepherd will adjust it after he deals with the hell downstairs." Bailey informed the nurse beside her.

"Make sure that fluid and electrolyte balance, body weight, and total input and output before and after infusion of Mannitol is observed..." I added and moved towards Bailey.

"You can do the Intercostal nerve block now.." she said. I took the syringe from Cristina and injected the local anaesthetic under the rib where the intercostal nerve lies. I needed to do this to treat her rib fracture because she cannot handle the pain without this.

_That's it Arizona...just stay strong for me. _

_I can't do this without you._

"What the hell?" I yelled because I was startled by the cardiac monitor. Arizona's heart had again gone into a state of v fib and to our horror the monitor was now showing a flat line. I instantly stopped injecting her and started compressions on Arizona's lifeless heart.

I could feel the tears slowly starting to form in my eyes.

Bailey charged forward. "Get me1 mg epinephrine for an IV push." she yelled.

After injecting the epinephrine the monitor still showed no change. "No response." said Bailey sadly.

"Try again." I said softly but kept pumping her heart.

"1 mg of epinephrine again..." I heard Bailey order.

There was a small flutter but then it turned into a flat line.

"Torres, it's too late." Bailey said with great sympathy in her tone. I could see it was hurting her to say the words.

"Bailey, try again." I yelled ignoring the concerned looks of my colleagues.

_It's not too late...I wont let her go.._

_Please Review :)  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Perky Beautiful  
Author: **Gina** and **Ash**  
Pairing: Callie/ Arizona, Callie/OC, Arizona/OC  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Callie and Arizona experience something unexpected in Paris that changes their relationship with others. How will this affect Callie's relationship with Matt?How will Nikki cope with this?Can Callie and Arizona get together? AU Calzona  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N : We are incredibly sorry for the long wait. Big thanks to everyone still following this story.

Calliope's POV

"Here you go…" I looked up and saw Cristina. She placed a folder on my table. I moved it aside because I was concentrating on the lab and X-ray results of Arizona. After Arizona's surgery I attempted to organize whatever was left of my sanity. I had to in some way or another distract my thoughts from getting the best of me.

"You know I didn't realize that in order to scrub in with you… I also had to play your assistant." She sat in front of me and placed a white paper bag on the table.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Delivery."

"From?"

"Your husband who looks like a freaking model." She smiled. I closed Arizona's chart and took a look at the folder.

"Who's organizing all the surgeries right now?" I asked reading the list of patients referred by the triage doctors for orthopaedic surgeries.

"I think the triage and OR nurses.. it's a mess down there. They are using interns to do all the dirty work. Well that's what they are good at anyways." She said and peeked inside the bag.

"You can have it." I said.

"Seriously?" She shamelessly began opening the chinese take out box and started munching on the crunchy noodles. I was starting to get overwhelmed wondering how exactly we were going to cope with the major and minor injuries.

"How long before they transfer Arizona from the recovery room?" I asked without looking up.

"In about 10 minutes…" She replied with her mouth half full.

"Okay…" I looked at my watch.

"Wait…" Cristina said astonished.

"What?" I said irritated.

"Were you crying?" She moved closer.

"What no…what…" I looked away and fixed my hair. She was right and the last thing I wanted to do was admit it. I hated that people were able to see through me. I closed the folder and changed the subject to redirect the conversation.

"Cristina, most of our surgeries were moved to Harborview right?" I clarified.

"Yes, I think the entire week we will be working with the crash victims." She answered.

"If we efficiently tackle half of the surgeries of the patients with red tags today by tomorrow we can track their prognosis." I suggested.

"Half of the surgeries?" Cristina replied surprised.

"Orthopedic surgeries…" I clarified. "90% of the patients scheduled for surgeries are suffering from fractures… we can have our senior residents scrub in on some of them." I added.

"Now your thinking Torres…Do I scrub in too?" Cristina smiled. I knew it was going to come down to this.

"Fine…" I briefly replied.

"Page Dr. Amora and Sydney.. they can work on the repair of femoral shaft fracture and repair of ankle fracture…" I said double checking the list of patients again. "Get the chart… present it to them and get the OR nurses to book the OR right away." I started to get up and grabbed Arizona's chart.

"Where are you going?" Cristina asked.

"Page me once they are in surgery. I am going to check on Arizona." I closed the door and headed to her room.

Conference Room II

"Good morning…I'm Derek Shepherd." Derek firmly shook his hand and took a seat beside the conference table.

"Good morning everybody... My name is Kenneth Maximus the head officer in charge." Ken confidently spoke in front of the room. He was tall with a seriously receding hairline. "I am reporting from the Transportation Security Administration which is part of the Department of Homeland Security." He handed out white folders that had details about the passengers in the crash.

"I have two investigators here with me from the National Transportation Safety Board…" He pointed to two guys sitting to his left. "Dorris Richards and Kyle Malon." They briefly smiled and opened the folder. Both were casually dressed with ids.

"They are two of the three investigators from the NTSB sent from Miami to see exactly what went wrong. We are working extremely hard to piece together what exactly happened during the crash. It is very important that we cooperate here in this hospital as a team to give the necessary medical attention to decrease the death rate of this incident." Kenneth looked at Derek directly then opened his folder.

"Before we start, I would like to inform you that we are doing our very best to find every part of the missing pieces of the plane. There were some pieces that fell off mid-air that we are also trying to recover. Our medical team on site is also bringing in people from the crash site as fast as possible." He said.

"Are there passengers missing?" Derek asked.

"As of the moment we have not completely recovered all the bodies. Some may have been burned or thrown off site." Kenneth replied.

"Now if we take a look at the report here the type of aircraft was Boeing 737 from American Airlines en route to New York carrying 250 passengers. As of the moment, it is assumed that the plane crash may have been caused by an engine failure at takeoff that quickly led to a major fire. We are still investigating if the engine fell off the aircraft in flight." Kenneth explained.

"How long will it be before we can hopefully rescue all the passengers?" Derek closed the folder and asked.

"It depends… there are times when a victim is either in between or beneath a large metal piece of the plane that blocks the view of the rescuer. It takes time." Kenneth simply answered and took a seat.

"Dr. Shepherd, these patients that you are treating are very important witnesses to this investigation." Kyle now was the one taking center stage. He was well built with a nice dark rich chocolate skin color. "There is a list of people who boarded the plane this morning with pictures we found on the system." He removed the paper from the folder and showed it to Derek.

"Please remind your doctors to send us a daily report of the patients who were involved in the crash. There is a sample formatting within that folder. We have assistants from the NTSB who will check this everyday." Kyle said and waited for Derek's response.

"I have a swarm of patients out there including their families we have to handle. It will take time to patch things together because we have patients who are scheduled for surgery and others who need further assessment. This is just going to be... time consuming. " Derek replied almost overwhelmed with the duties and experience for the day.

"This is a team effort. If you had a loved one Dr. Shepherd who boarded the plane…trust me…you would do everything in your powers to make sure they were alive and seeking medical attention." Kyle closed the folder and placed it on the table.

Derek sighed deeply because he knew the doctors would immediately whine about this.

"Also, that is needed for insurance and legal policy because some of the passengers might sue for various reasons…" Kyle added.

"How exactly are we accommodating the patients coming in from the crash?" Dorris asked curiously. He looked the youngest of the three. His glasses made him look sharper and confident.

"Well.. we have a system set up in the ER where we color code the patients in accordance to the treatment they need." Derek replied. He tried to explain it as clearly as possible because all this stress and commotion was making thinking rationally a challenge. " are working hand in hand with Harborview Hospital just in case we are unable to accommodate everyone."

"How about space? What if they all cannot be accommodated?" Dorris pursued his questioning technique..

"Well... we are working with Harborview to accommodate as many patients as possible. As of the moment, it's turning out okay." Derek answered knowing its going to turn into a fiasco any moment..

"Okay, just keep the reports in mind. That's extremely important." Dorris remined him.

"I have to inform the triage nurses and doctors about this. I'll also collaborate with the attendings about the report. " Derek slowly rubbed his temples. "I also need to inform other departments within the hospital too."

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd...and this is my card" Kyle placed it on the table. "Call me if anything arises. We have to piece everything together and your assistance is appreciated."

Calliope's POV

I didn't know how long I was praying for Arizona. My lips softly rested on her forehead as I prayed without realizing that my tears were flowing the entire time. She was only person I allowed myself to be broken in front of. I felt indescribably vulnerable.

"…En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. Amén." I said and opened my eyes.

"Amén." I was immediately surprised to hear someone at my back.

"You must be Dr. Calliope Torres.." He walked over and gave me a hug.

"I-I am sorry, have we met?" I hurriedly wiped my tears.

"I am Dr. Alfonso Gonzales…" He warmly replied. I can tell he had been crying too. I recognized his name because of his achievements in medicine and also the manner in which Arizona spoke of him dearly.

"Yes.. Arizona told me about you." I said. I didn't know whether to inform him about my feelings or professionally explain the condition of Arizona as a patient.

"Mija, she was in awe of you and I know she is aware that she is in good hands… you just need to learn how to clear your mind when you make difficult decisions…" He said and softly squeezed my arm. I looked away and wiped my tears.

"She's unconscious and is still intubated..sh-she crashed." I said. We pulled the chair closer to Arizona's bed. I could here the sounds of the machine indicating that her organs are under control.

"First, Calliope I wanted to tell you that she is registered to be an organ donor and I don't know if you know this but she told me once that if anything happens to her…she would make sure there was a DNR present." I was completely shocked.

"Well…..it's too late." I bit my lip to stop it from quivering. I glanced at the ventilator to check the oxygen levels.

"Frankly, I would do the same too. When I saw her at the recovery room…I cannot describe the pain I felt. I would do anything to save her." He removed his glasses and wiped his eyes.

I paused to let the moment sink in.

"She is still unconscious from the anaesthesia and she will remain that way till we can operate on her again." I grabbed the chart and flipped to the lab results. "If these maintain this way, I can remove her chest tube." I said and showed him the results.

"I-I am just worried with her spinal surgery… there is a huge possibility she will be suffering from temporary paralysis…and there is a chance that she might crash again." He said looking up. I rubbed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair.

"After the surgery Dr. Shepherd will thoroughly assess her and she would have to go through extensive physical therapy. I am just praying that she does not crash during surgery Alfonso… I-I…" I paused to control my voice from quivering. "Alfonso, I-I won't be handle to another asystole…" I got up and placed her chart on the table.

"Dr. Torres, as doctors we either over analyze or miss something because we failed to consider another option… and the dynamics of patient care changes when we are dealing with a loved one." He said in a manner that seemed more paternal than a fellow doctor. I appreciated his honest response. It felt humbling to meet a doctor who didn't have an inflated ego despite his accomplishments.

"She crashed and you managed to resuscitate her. You didn't know about the DNR and quite frankly Dr. Torres, I would do anything to save her." He continued.

"The survival rate from sudden cardiac arrest is as high as 30–45 percent Dr. Alfonso and I was willing to take that chance. I-I'd rather get sued or die than not take that chance." I felt my eyes started to burn again from the slow build up of tears.

"I am not perfect too, Dr. Torres.." I heard him whisper.

"Thank you Alfonso…" was all I managed to say. This is the very same demeanor that Arizona always commended him about. He always listened and empathized.

"I remember this one time when my daughter Soledad had a fever once when we came back from Costa Rica. I was so confident that it was one of those fevers that occurred when your body is trying to re-adjust coming from a different climate that I decided to treat it myself. Soledad was always sensitive like that…" He smiled and gently rubbed his eyes within the frame of his glasses.

"Dr. Torres, can you imagine my reaction when she started getting bright red pinpoint spots rashes on her lower limbs and chest. I instantly knew this was viral. My close friend Dr. Severino who constantly visits Costa Rica for medical missions told me that it could be Dengue and advised to take the tourniquet test immediately." He said slightly shaking his head in disbelief and fidgeted with his cuff links.

"You mean Dengue fever…like the Dengue hemorrhagic fever?" I said somewhat surprised. Many of the doctors I know who haven't been to tropical countries misdiagnose the signs and symptoms with Influenza or Rubella.

"Exactly…Sometimes as doctors we aren't perfect but we strive as hell to make things work." He reassured me with confidence.

"Dr. Alfonso, after surgery I will brief you with her status and hopefully if all goes well… we can see those shiny blue eyes again." I said closing her chart.

"Dr. Torres, it is not only I but the entire hospital in New York praying for her… she is the heart of the pediatrics ward and the love of the people and children there." Dr. Alfonso said. He softly placed his hand on my shoulders and said, "Mija, Que Dios la bendiga".

**Bailey's POV**

"How the hell will I be able to know where to go next if all the damn charts are mixed like this?" Bailey annoyingly replied. She started moved the charts aside to double check the procedures that were left to do.

"Are there any other causalities involving pregnant woman?" Addison asked from the back.

"Dr. Montgomery, I am a little busy here. There are patients coming from left and right. There are patients falling from different parts of the earth and it's not easy maintaining your composure when you are starting to become a little overwhelmed." Bailey huffed and closed her chart.

"Bailey relax. If your going to go insane, who is gonna keep me sane. I'll ask the triage doctors…" Addison left before Bailey added another remark.

"Dr. Bailey…."one of the triage doctors approached the nurse's station. "Please inform your interns to be extra careful with the patients. They need to listen to the residents or attendings. We will clearly indicate on the chart what trauma related specialties will the patient be sent to first." He firmly reminded. Bailey bit her and sighed heavily. Those can sometimes be such idiots.

"They will be either sent to Orthopedics, Neurosurgery, Plastic Surgery and Burns, or General Surgery…depending on availability and priority. This is not a chicken race to get cases." He removed his beeping pager from his scrub pants and walked away.

The visiting hours and rights were altered in the emergency room to make things efficient for the doctors and nurses. The interns or residents were not allowed to disclose information regarding the crash to anybody because of the sensitive nature of the incident. The final diagnosis or prognosis of the patient was only to be given by the attendings to their loved ones.

"Listen up people…." Owen said loudly and removed his surgical gloves. "Visitors or the patient's family members are not allowed in here. Never attempt to bring them in. We have nurses outside of the ER handling the visitors. They are to be directed to the visitors lounge. The only people who can update them with the patient's status are the attendings." He entered Trauma Room III to check the vital signs of the burn victim who came in an hour ago.

"All visitors should enter and leave the hospital only through the main entrance. For their own protection, children below 12 years are not allowed to visit patients. Visitors are restricted in the Coronary Care Unit, Intensive Care Units and Special Care Baby Unit." Dr. Hamilton added and picked up the phone.

"Dr. Bailey, look at this…." Meredith removed the x-ray result from the envelope. "He cannot go to surgery because he has a yellow tag with a huge piece of metal stuck in his thigh." Meredith said and raised the x-ray film for Bailey to view it.

"Is he stable?" Bailey asked.

"For now… the triage doctor started a morphine drip." Meredith opened his chart to show Bailey his blood levels.

"Grey, make sure his hemoglobin and hematocrit levels do not drop...Call the OR nurses after 30 minutes so he gets on the list." Bailey quickly flipped through his chart.

"Dr. Bailey I am helping the nurse treat him for second degree burns as well." Meredith said.

"Where?"

"Anterior and posterior surface of the left arm… 9% of the total body surface area." Meredith said.

"Treat the burn for the meantime and chart it." Bailey immediately said reading his lab results one last time.

"Wha-What if he just crashes?" Meredith asked worriedly.

"Then help the doctors resuscitate him… As much as we want to accommodate everybody, we have to follow this guideline for now. It may not be the best but it is the most efficient." Bailey handed the chart and tried maintaining her composure.

_This is going to be another long day._

Calliope's POV

Feeling more confident and assured after my talk with Dr. Gonzalez I was prepping to scrub in for Arizona's spinal surgery with Derek.

I took a minute to stare at Arizona's face and to focus all my skills and energy on making sure she got through the procedure while waiting for Derek to enter the operating room.

He entered soon after with his trademark smile and words "It's a beautiful day team. Let's save a life." His words had a calming effect on me and I nodded gratefully.

From Arizona's X ray and MRI results we knew that she had a compression fracture of her T12 and L1 vertebrae which had caused spinal nerve damage and was putting pressure on her spinal cord. Our only option was to perform a spinal bone graft surgery in which we fused the two broken vertebrae using a piece of Arizona's healthy pelvic bone so that her injuries could heal.

Part of me still blanched at causing her pain but I knew this procedure was necessary for us to save her.

"Ten blade please." I told my scrub nurse. I made an incision on her abdomen near her pelvic bone and quickly harvested a portion of her pelvic bone which we would need for the bone graft.

_My mind was suddenly filled with memories of me lazily stroking her hip while we cuddled in bed after making love._

I closed my eyes and forced myself to refocus. I couldn't let these thoughts weaken me now. _There was too much at stake._

We then moved her intestines, kidneys and abdominal blood vessels to the side so that we could visualize the front of her spine. Using a fluoroscope Derek and I located the intervertebral disc between T12 and L1 which we were going to replace with the intervertrebral cage containing the bone graft.

After carefully removing the damaged disc between the two shattered vertebrae I then placed the bone graft inside the hollow intervertebral fusion cage. We then gently inserted the cage into place between the vertebrae after drilling holes into the disc. Once the fluoroscope had confirmed that I had placed the bone graft into the correct position I allowed myself to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good job Torres." Derek congratulated me before we left the OR after asking Cristina to close up. I had insisted on closing up myself but Derek reminded me we had other critical patients to see and also of Cristina's capability. I reluctantly agreed and left with Derek to see the next patient.

-Two hours later-

I was standing outside the recovery room to which Arizona had been taken after the surgery. I was silently pleading with her to wake up. _I had never felt so alone...I needed to lose myself in those dimples and deep blue eyes which made me feel safe and loved._

A hand on my shoulder startled me and I turned around to see a beautiful brunette with green eyes. She didn't need to introduce herself...I already knew who she was.

"Sorry to disturb you. Are you Dr. Torres? I am here to see Arizona Robbins and the nurses told me I should meet you. I am Nikki by the way, Arizona's girlfriend." She said shaking my hand.

_I felt a kick in the gut at those words. I now understood how Arizona must have felt when she met Matt. I tried my best to control my reaction. Right now I couldn't behave like Calliope...the girl who was in love with Arizona, I had to be Dr. Torres...her doctor._

"Yes I am Dr. Torres. Nice to meet you." I gave her a small smile.

"How is she? I have been going crazy with worry." Nikki asked while gnawing at her bottom lip.

"The spinal surgery was a success. The damage to her nerves and other neurological effects from the accident we can only assess once she gains consciousness but technically the operation was successful." I carefully explain.

"Thank you so much." She gratefully whispers before entering the room and sitting down at Arizona's bedside.

Arizona's POV

_Ouch._

_That hurts._

I feel like someone is stabbing at my head with a thousand knives. Strangely the rest of me feel's numb. I can't feel anything else but a throbbing headache and a burning in my throat.

My thought's are a jumble of loud bangs, huge flames and jumping off a cliff with Danny. I have never felt more disoriented or confused.

I shakily open my eyes and worriedly try to look around. I am greeted by the sight of Nikki squeezing my hand and saying something but I can't focus..._I need to find her...where is she? I finally spot my lifeline standing outside through the window._

"Calliope..." I finally manage to croak out.

Please Review :)


End file.
